The Gang in Gang-Wave II
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: The sequel to The Gang's biggest and most musical collaboration ever, complete with newer songs and newer members. A full cast of original and anime characters come together, right now, over romance, comedy, drama, action, and terror, all leading to the their biggest performance, yet! Rated M for foul language, sexual themes, and violence.
1. Prologue

_**Miz-K Takase and Alley Drive presents:**_

_**THE GANG! Gang-Wave II!**_

* * *

_And now… The man, himself, Peter Giese!_

* * *

Peter appeared on stage and bowed to the audience. He then silenced them and was about to say something.

"Hello, my friends! Tonight, we have a very special treat in store for you," he said, "Not only you will see new songs and stories, but our _own _Gang-Wave, those nutty 16, led by Michelle Nevins, will perform their very first song together!"

He then stepped back, "But for now… let's introduce our very first song in the story, sung by our manager, the golden voice of _The Gang, _Mr. Percival P. Gaynes!"

The crowd applauded.

**XXXXX**

Percival was onstage, as a spotlight was shown on him, with the music beginning.

He sang, with slow music beginning:  
_(Percival): Must you stay by me, all the way  
Must you stay by me, in any way  
Please, my darling, let me stay  
just do not… go away…_

_Darling, I wanted you to know  
There isn't any way to go  
Why do you… must be so cold?  
Why do you must be… so bold?_

_I'm going nowhere!  
I'm going nowhere!  
Baby, I knew it's true, just to be blue  
but you're where it's there…_

_I'm going nowhere!  
I'm going nowhere!  
I know in heart, we cannot be apart  
But just to be fair…_

_Whatever happened… to our time on earth?  
Whatever happened… to a place called love?  
However did it happen… when you know what it's worth…  
I can say it from above…_

_However will you… be for me, and no one's own?  
If all you do, is make me lost in thought  
TELL ME, what happened to life, what if it's shown?  
And it was… all for naught…_

_I'm going nowhere!  
I'm going nowhere!  
Baby, you know it's a lie, just to be by and by…  
but you were always there_

_I'm going nowhere!  
I'm going nowhere! No, no!  
I know in my heart! NO… We cannot be apart!  
But just to be fair…_

_I'm going nowhere!  
I'm going nowhere! No, no!  
I'm going nowhere! Nowhere! Nowhere!  
I'll love you, if you're not there!_

_I'm going NOOOOOOOO… WHERRRRRRRE!_

_(Holds note, as the music closes)_

_(Music ends)_

_(Applause)_

Percival bowed, as the crowd cheered. As he continued to bow, Mayura appeared, and was sneaking behind him.

She tapped his shoulder and asked, "_Hot Percival~!_"

Percival said, "Oh, Mayura… Didn't see you there. Why did you show up?"

Mayura smirked, "Oh, you know… It'll be almost a year, since the band was formed."

Percival said, "Well, seeing that we had a LOT of members, I think for the present, we should do a sequel."

Mayura smiled, "OR… Or you can do _two _things! One, divorce Farra and date me, _future _Mrs. Gaynes… or _two, _welcome newest recruits to our Gang-Wave!"

Percival huffed, "I'll go with "No!" on the first choice, and "Yes!" on the second."

Mayura pouted, "I knew you'd say that…"

Percival called, "Audience, do you want to see _new _Gang-Wave members?"

The crowd cheered and applauded, as Mayura blushed. He turned to her and asked, "Okay. We shall begin recruiting newest members, in our next chapter!"

Mayura spoke, "No need. I _already _did that."

"What?"

"Well, it's obvious. The Gang recruited us, so, _we _recruited newer members, in our way of saying _"Thank you" _for getting us a new gig!"

"Mayura… You had to do that, behind my back? Who told you that idea?"

"I don't know… Your wife?"

_Ooh…_

"What? She suggested that, since we needed newer faces. There's still a rift, over who's the leader of _The Gang _is."

_Laughter…_

"Come on, that's not true. Everybody knows that… Well… Farra, Steven, Peter… and…"

He was confused, "Alright! Fine! There's still no leader! If they focused on singing, instead of bitching around, they would decide, already. Mizuki had to go to Hollywood, Peter and Heather travel around the cities, and Michelle wants to talk to her brother, so badly."

Mayura winked, "How about we do a sex scene on this stage?"

"Not on _your _life…"

_Laughter…_

"But I _am _curious about the newest members you recruited. Show us."

Mayura summoned one of the members. A woman appeared, with brown hair and a tan blazer and green skirt. I think you know who it is.

"Seina?" He gasped, "WHY ARE _YOU _HERE?"

Seina responded, "Oh, Mayura suggested it. Even though Steven Cooke and I are no longer a pair, Mayura told me to stay close to him, since I am _still _obsessed over him."

Mayura stated, "If you recall, _one _of the Gang-Wave members is a platinum blonde gynoid, with a cute face and honest characteristic!"

Percival nodded, "Ah, yes… And that _robot, _if you will, is Steven's new girlfriend. However, I didn't find her to be good, since she's a robot and all."

Seina said, "Well, after having my heart broken, Mayura came to me, after _WoodChip, _singing that wonderful rendition of _Imagine_."

Mayura replied, "Well, it was originally for _Hot Percival_, but when I saw you in pain, being dumped, I had to rewrite the lyrics."

Percival smiled, "And you should be a great writer."

Seina asked, "So… Can I _please _be in the Gang-Wave? If you say NO, I'll be fine…"

She turned away and was in worry. Percival said, "Well… Not sure if I could. You _did _angered the others, after having to go through a dare _and _a bet with another girl, just to get to Douchington."

Seina sobbed, "Is it a yes?"

Percival replied, "No. But I have to be sure, if you are simply right for the job. Plus, Mayura needs to bring in more."

He asked, "How about more?"

Mayura said, "Well, these next two girls are very unique. They did a karaoke rendition of _Magical Girl Yongo_, but they are very talented."

She summoned in two girls. On has long auburn hair, with a with school uniform and blue skirt. The other was short, with long dark brown hair, complete with a lavender shirt and brown skirt with yellow leggings.

_Narue & Kanaka Nanase of "Narue no Sekai"_

Percival said, "Ah, I've heard of you. The anime was a legendary classic, and you won first prize, right?"

Narue exclaimed, "Yes. I won, but I chose not to accept my prize. You see, my boyfriend was a fan of the anime, but he likes me more than being a magical girl."

He asked, "And is he here now?"

"No. He and Yagi were called away to the Army, just to train for their upcoming battle."

Kanaka added, "They were enlisted."

Percival said, "Ah, I see. How old are you two girls?"

Narue replied, "I'm 19, and Big Sister is, well, looks 17, but she's _actually _31."

Kanaka huffed, "Don't ask."

Percival said, "So, you are, like, related?"

Narue said, "Yes. We both come from the same father, but with different mothers. Big sister's mom is working in an army, different from Kazu's corps, while _my _mom… passed away, years ago."

_Aww…_

Percival said, "I'm so sorry."

Narue nodded, "Yeah."

Percival explained, "So… Any particular routines you do, aside from singing?"

Narue responded, "I'm a dancer."

Kanaka added, "I'm a convenient back-up singer to her band, since she dances at AKIBA, whenever I am _not _in school."

Mayura gasped, "You mean Akihabara?"

Narue nodded, "It's true! After I graduated, I tried to find colleges, but I had a part-time gig, dancing in the streets of Sakura."

Seina inquired, "Such as?"

She explained, "Well, as I listened to one of The Gang's old LP of one of their tracks, the moves and beats were too much for me, and I ended up lost in the groove…"

Kanaka said, "Liar! I once saw her dancing in the schoolyard, listening to a J-Rock song on a boom box."

Narue scolded, "Big sister!"

Percival asked, "I know you're Narue Nanase, right? Who's the girl, right there?"

Kanaka introduced herself, "I have a name. I am _Kanaka _Nanase."

Mayura said, "They were recruited by Sarah Adiemus and Akira Takano, when they were traveling to AKIBA. They were founded, as they were walking by, finding food for dinner."

She added, as she pointed at Kanaka, "So, when she knew about The Gang, courtesy of her friends in Middle School, she and Narue-Chan joined the Gang-Wave. I was thinking Narue would show us some fine dance moves."

Percival said, "I suppose… I think it'll be great to have another dancing storm."

He asked her, "But… suppose we need more? I think we'll be needing more than just a dancer, back-up singer, and Steven's ex-girlfriend."

Mayura stated, "Well, there _is _one more. We found only four. Hang on."

A voice was sung, as the others grew concerned.

"_Our life is like… a comedy. A carnival… so carefree…"_

A girl with long black hair and little pigtails appeared, with a microphone.

"_We're spinning round. Going our own way… and living out… our school day…"_

They applaud, as Mayura announced, "Tenma Tsukamoto, ladies and gentlemen!"

Percival is astonished, "Whoa! Yakumo's sister! Amazing!"

Tenma bowed, "Thank you!"

Seina smiled, "It's nice to finally meet you, Miss Tsukamoto. We've heard so many stories about you, since the Gang-Wave formation."

Mayura huffed, "How do you figure? You weren't there!"

Kanaka jeered, "You weren't there!"

Tenma responded, "Well, I was ecstatic about it. Besides, I was there, when you all sang in WoodChip."

Mayura waved, "Only me… at the time."

Tenma said, "Oh, yeah. You know that."

Percival said, "I hear that you sang _"I'm Here" _in a vid you created on YouTube."

Tenma winked, "No. Facebook! I just had the vid up, after the Gang-Wave performed."

"Well, how come it's not in the site?"

"They took it down. _Copyright laws. _Turns out the song is owned by _Alley Drive_."

They booed, as Tenma sobbed, "I wish I had that vid of it. But it's better to just sing a verse…"

Percival said, "Uh, no, it's fine."

He insisted, "So, how were you found?"

Tenma explained, "Well, after I returned from WoodChip, I got an invite from a girl I saw. She had long black hair… pale skin… and even a scarf."

Percival and Mayura cringed, "Aya…"

He announced, "Uh, you know what? That's fine. There's no need. Anyway, I wonder if all four of you have such good talent. Anything for the audience to hear?"

Kanaka said, "Well, we have been writing a song, since high school. The four of us rehearsed it, beforehand."

Narue explained, "I do the dancing, but we need some singers. Me dancing is simply tiring, while singing."

Seina said, "Perhaps I could help!"

Mayura said, "Me, too!"

Tenma requested, "Can I help?"

Kanaka smiled, "Okay! You got a deal!"

Percival asked, "So, what will the song be about?"

He stepped back, as Kanaka was on the spotlight.

_(Music opens)_

_(Kanaka): _Look! Up in the sky!  
NO! In your heart! Is it a boy? Is it a girl? No, it could be a bright young stud!  
NO! It's _SUPER HEART!_

_(Music begins; Narue dances)_

_(Seina): I have a super heart, and it is beating for you  
I have it strong for love; I leave it, tride and true!_

_(Mayura): I have it so strong, I cannot let it out  
I cannot even begin to cry or pout_

_(Seina): I have loved you from afar  
You know it's real  
I want you in my life  
You know that's the deal_

_Please, baby, please  
let it out  
(Seina & Mayura): I just want to scream and shout_

_(Seina): Oh, help me, Super Heart  
(Kanaka & Tenma): Super heart!  
(Seina): I want to be with you, like always_

_(Seina): Super Heart!  
(Kanaka & Tenma): Super Heart!  
(Seina): I want to stay with you  
All night and day-ay-ay!_

_Please let me say it, I have a strong part  
Let it out for me  
(All): Super Heart!_

_(Tenma): When I was shy  
I want to say it so  
I want those in me  
and I want to know_

_If you love me, just let it out  
(Kanaka): Make me say the words that I want to shout_

_(Tenma): So, baby, please  
Just tell me it's true  
Just let me say  
I love you_

_Oh, come on, now  
Just let it out  
(Tenma & Mayura): I just want to scream and shout  
(Mayura belts the last note high)_

_(Tenma): Save me, Super Heart!  
(Kanaka & Seina): Super Heart!  
(Tenma): I want to be with you, like always_

_Help me, now, Super heart!  
(Kanaka): Help me, now…  
(Tenma): I want to be with you  
All night and day-ay-ay_

_I want you to know, I'll say it proud  
Give it to me  
(All): Super Heart!_

_(Music breaks)_

_(Kanaka): Let me… hear you out  
(Tenma): I just wanna scream and shout  
(Narue): Let me… say it right  
(Seina): Let me try to make it light!_

_(Kanaka): So, baby, please  
Just tell us it's true  
I want to be  
always with you_

_(All): Come to me now  
And say it proud  
Let me shout it, out and loud_

_(Mayura): But help me, Super Heart  
(All): Super Heart!  
(Mayura): I want you by my side, like always_

_So, say it, Super Heart!  
(All): Super Heart!  
(Mayura): Just have your help with me  
Anyway-ay-ay-ay-ay…_

_(Seina): I just want your heart  
(All): Super Heart!_

_All night… and day!  
(Holding last note; Narue belts out high)_

_(Music ends)_

The crowd applauded. Percival clapped, as he smiled, "Good job! You guys are awesome!"

He called, "Okay, you four are in! Welcome to the _Gang-Wave, _Seina, Tenma, and the Nanases!"

They cheered, as the girls were excited. Tenma cried, "I get to see Yakumo and Eri again!"

Seina blushed, "Maybe I'll find a guy for me…"

Kanaka smirked, "I can't wait to show the other losers."

Narue thought, "I wonder what their budget is."

They left, as Mayura patted his back.

"No need to thank me, _Hot Percival._" She said, "If you need me, you know where to fi-."

He snuffed, "Get out."

"Yes, sir."

_Laughter…_

She left, as Percival bowed and said, "Folks… We got a wonderful fic. So, stay tuned, and we'll be right back!"

The crowd applauded, as Percival left the stage.

* * *

_**Stay tuned…**_


	2. Camping with Steven (Part 1)

Yakumo appeared on stage and said, "Long ago, where no one was around, of course, some people still stand, there had been a lot of arguments, while solving conflicts."

She added, as a few members of Gang-Wave appeared, "But, there was a petty argument, in which it was mended, with a little something called _"Fighting"_."

The few members started to quarrel and bicker, as Yakumo concluded, "Then someone had an idea!"

They stopped, as Miranda proclaimed, "I have an idea! I can create a motive that can stop the bickering and jeering! It'll be fun, entertaining, profitable, and even great!"

The group cheered, as Miranda added, "And then… It'll include fighting, as well, as long as we don't cause any injuries, unless with signed waivers. I'll invent _Activities!"_

The group spread out, as Play Form began.

(Eri): And someone said…

(Tatsuki): Let there be camping!

(Emily and Aya pitched a tent, as Nick started a roaring campfire)

(Nick): Who wants S'mores?

(Eri): And they did.

(Richard): And when the world stay grounded, the world introduced _Imagination!_

(Rei, dressed as a polar bear): I'm a bear…

(Akira, dressed as a penguin): I'm a Happy Feet dancer.

(Sarah, dressed as a priestess): I'm a peacemaker for love and happiness. Penguins and bear cannot be harmful.

(Yakumo): And someone _then _said…

**BOOM!  
**Rain began to pour…

(Tenma): Let there be _Board Games!_

(The Gang-Wave gasped, and was about to attack Tenma)

(Scene froze in place)

(Mayura): And lo! Everyone got up and beat the shit out of her.

(Tenma does a Karate stance)

(Tenma): DU~AH!

(The group step back)

(Mayura): But she finally won out, and thus agreed on Board Games, as long as kids _and _adults agree to play; thus introducing _Family Game Night_.

(Kandy): And then, there were hobbies, like bird-watching, drawing…

(Narue): …and even dancing in the streets…

(Nick): …and even sports and recreational pursuits! Like _Archery _and _Basketball_!

(Asou then dribbled a basketball)

(Asou): And some did such activities, and it was good. Others did activities, too, and it sucked.

(Kanaka): But when others, in _special _reasons, did activities… they say…

(Eri): I enjoy the moments, very much.

(Aya): But sometimes, when it comes to activities, it can become agreeable, disagreeable, and undecided.  
The _Agreeable _said…

(Harima): I'm going to draw comics!

(Tenma): YAY! I'll draw, too!

(Aya): The _Disagreeable _rebutted…

(Emily): I am going to collect rocks!

(Miranda): Shame on you! I want to collect leaves! It's less dirty…

(Emily): Mommy!

(Miranda): It's leaves, or no go!

(Aya): However, the _Undecided _said…

* * *

"I'M GONNA FUCKING STRANGLE YOU!"

Farra was strangling Steven's neck.

"GAH! Farra…" he choked.

* * *

_**Chapter 1  
Camping with Steven (Part 1)**_

* * *

"Break it up!" Percival shouted, separated them both.

He insisted, "What happened, _this time_?"

Farra yelled, "This douche just insulted me!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Yes, you did!"

"You said that you just don't like to spend time with me!"

"You're an asshole! You're a jerk, who has a bratty sister and a freaky girlfriend!"

"HEY! I'm not the one with a lesbian sister _and _manager for a husband!"

Percival shouted, "ENOUGH! I don't care who started it, as long as we agree that we get along! We're a team, and a band!"

Farra huffed, "Hmph! A band with _him _as the leader? _I'm_ the leader!"

Steven proclaimed, "We'll worry about that topic, later! Steven Cooke wants to cheer you up!"

"I don't need cheering up… from you! The last thing I want is an ugly man to give me treatment, when it comes to cheering up!"

Steven yelled, "You are a big fat bi-!"

Michelle stepped in and shouted, "STOP IT!"

She yelled, "At this rate, we're never getting anywhere in this argument! If we are to function as a team, we are to make things right!"

Percival said, "She's right. I'll handle my wife… You take Steven."

Farra cried, "Darling… Please…"

They separated, as Peter and Heather watched on, while Michelle was concerned about them.

"Is it over?" Heather whispered.

Michelle glared, "DO YOU MIND?"

**XXXXX**

Percival was in Farra's room, talking to her.

"What is wrong with you, today? Is your PMS acting up again?" He asked.

Farra sighed, as she was in sadness, "My mother's death… It's been four years, now. I am still in pain, over what my mother had to go through. Months after we got married, it was…"

She sobbed, as he smiled, "Oh, I see… You don't want to hang with Steven, because you're still emotionally wrecked."

"I just don't wanna hang with that jerk! He's become nicer, more inept, and even less smug, but I hate him! He hates _you_. Still… I guess you're right. I cannot, since I loved Mom so much."

"Come on, darling. You just lost your well-being, and you lash out at him, _solely_. I like it, since I never knew why he hates me."

Percival hugged his wife, as he said, "It's okay, dear. You're just too miserable to be hanging with anybody."

Farra whimpered, "I just don't know…"

At Steven's room, Kandy and Michelle were with Steven.

Kandy slapped him and shouted, "I can't believe you! You actually talked to her, after she had been in a bad mood!"

Steven glared at Michelle, "Thanks a lot…"

Michelle told Kandy about Farra's heartbreaking moment.

He added, "I know that it's been four years, but I wanted to cheer her up! Is that too much to ask? I'm not the Steven Cooke I was!"

Kandy hugged him and giggled, "Aw, how sweet. I _did_ make you happier."

Steven giggled, "Aw, you're so understanding."

"That's okay. I didn't mind that, but it was still wrong of you."

She blushed, "I'm so sorry, _Sexy Steven_."

Michelle groaned, "Where's your OFF switch…"

Steven said, "Well, I wish there was something I can do."

Michelle snuffed, "It's simple. _NOTHING, _and _LIKE IT!_"

"Bite your tongue!" Kandy yelled, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! Sexy Steven wants to make things right for Farra, I think he should! Maybe we can mend this friendship, as long as they get along."

Michelle huffed, "You sound like Emily…"

Steven insisted, "No, you're right. I think maybe I should take her somewhere."

He winked, "As long as she loves blue."

Michelle inquired, "Well, how 'bout the Beach? The water is blue."

Steven sighed, "No… I hardly swim."

Michelle retorted, "The carnival?"

Kandy cried, "NO! Steven hates carnival games! They're so crooked!"

Michelle entreated, "The zoo? The park? The bleeding museum? WHAT?"

Kandy shook her head and sighed, "I think there's but _one _option…"

Back at Farra's room, Percival suggested that she and Steven spend some time together.

Farra growled, "No… No, no, no, no, no! No way am I hanging with that bastard!"

"Steven is your friend, or lack thereof, but I think you need to respect him. You see… Hang on."

He opened the door and saw Mizuki and Mayura by the door. He glared, as Mayura blushed, "Oh, hi, _Hot Percival~!_"

Mizuki stated, "It's _her _idea, since we should help."

Percival stated, "It's cool, but let _me _handle it."

Mayura sobbed, "Hot Percival!"

"OUT!"

They ran off, as Percival returned to Farra, "Sorry. You see, maybe some time, _away _from The Gang, in the great outdoors."

"Camping?" She asked.

"Well, it's up to you. Maybe a baseball game, a trip to the zoo, the aquarium, anywhere, as long as it's just the two of you. I'm not saying it'll be romantic! I'm saying-!"

"I know! And I _still_ say NO!"

Percival huffed, "Fine. But let me warn you of one thing, if you hate Steven forever, you'll regret it. Now, go hang with him."

Farra pleaded, "Wait! I mean, can we do it, _any _day?"

Percival smiled, "Yeah, no hurry. Is tomorrow okay for you?"

Farra nodded, "Okay…"

**XXXXX**

That night, Percival and Michelle sat together, having tea, and was simply in conversation. They agreed on a camping trip for Steven and Farra, as long as no one else is involved.

"Well… How about we have The Gang-Wave rehearse, while they have fun?" Michelle instigated.

Percival replied, "Well, I suppose we should. The rest of the guys are busy, tomorrow. Peter and Mizuki are going to a theme park, Heather is visiting June and Beth, since Steven is stopping by, and I have a business matter with Joanna."

Michelle groaned, "I'm babysitting those twerps?"

Percival smiled, "Yeah… But… But at the least, we have it all laid out. I want you to make the Gang-Wave be noticed, since we have newer members."

"You are off your sodding rocker! Have you forgotten that one of the members is Seina Katsura?"

"I know… I don't know why, but since when was it _your _idea to add newer members?"

"It wasn't. Farra suggested it. I only led the group, since I wanted them to show them the music."

"I think so. Of course, how's Kandy taking the news about Steven in a camping trip?"

"She didn't. She suggested a one-on-one hike to the forest in Canada. But we're in New York! That's too far. Why not have something around the state, with a rich taste of camping."

"And it hit you?"

"No, Kandy did. She slapped me, after I called that idea a _"Sodding Suck-quake_"."

Percival smiled, as he sipped his tea, "Well, be that as it may, we're going to teach them _friendship, _whether they like it or not!"

Michelle moaned, "I'll risk my career on this…"

"You got the others. Start playing with them with _your _activities, man."

"I think so. But _Family Gang Game Night _isn't the idea. I suppose I'll try to keep them straight. Emily's just a child, Aya is too freaky, Mayura and Seina are obsessed, and I don't know what the devil Tenma is, with those pigtails."

She winked, "Leave it to me!"

* * *

At a dense clear forest, the next morning, Percival drove Farra to the camping spot, as Steven was driving in Michelle's car, from far away.

"Farra, you're happy, are you?" He asked.

"I don't know why, but I think camping is a great idea! I much rather camp with you, than that stupid-."

"No, Farra, calm down. I couldn't come with you. Business matters…"

He stopped the car and let out Farra and the camping gear. He said, "Just try not to kill yourself… You know what I mean."

Michelle's car stopped and punted Steven out, "Good luck, stupid!"

They drove off, as Farra saw Steven, brushing off the dirt from his shirt and pants. Farra was in shock, as they stared down.

"What are _you _doing here?" They yelled.

Steven smirked, "I knew someone made you come to camping!"

Farra huffed, "I knew it was too good to be true…"

Steven asked her to pitch the tent, but Farra spoke that it would be too soon. She stated, as she grabbed her stuff and said, "Let's get this over with…"

He then said, "Farra…"

"Shaddup!" She cried, "Are you coming, or not? I camp with you, under protest!"

He thought, as they hiked together, "Maybe this'll be a chance to adjust our friendship, since we have none. Farra, I promise you…"

He cheered, "This will rock!"

"Shut up, damn it!"

"Sorry. Steven Cooke loves to camp out. Must be Peter's energy in me."

"Would you not yell? I don't want my headache to increase!"

"Again, sorry."

"Again, shut up. Also, apology accepted."

They continued to hike, heading to a far spot somewhere.

* * *

_**The Camping continues, as well as what Michelle will do to the other Gang-Wave.  
Next chapter: Michelle Nevins's Gang-Wave fun begins, while the camping excursion with Cooke ad Stevens continue…**_


	3. Camping with Steven (Part 2)

_**Chapter 2  
Camping with Steven (Part 2)**_

* * *

Steven and Farra pitched camp in a small area, in the forest. Of course, knowing that it's almost dark, they brought flashlights and flares. They also brought some food with, from the rest of the guys, in case they get hungry. Steven sat on a log, relaxed in a quiet state, while Farra's trust in him began to slowly, and _surely_, dissolve. In other words… Farra didn't bother being chummy.

She thought, "I don't know why he's being with me. If I knew, I'd ask him, before I throttle the bejesus out of him."

She asked, "Hey, Steven! You think that you want me to crack, just because of your _own _PROs and CONs?"

Steven said, "Oh, just relax, my friend. You must be irritated that you have nothing to eat."

Farra smiled, "Well, I _am _hungry. What did you pack?"

She jeered, "Probably your _expensive _caviar and tea…"

He huffed, "Oh, ha, ha, ha. I am not like that."

He pulled out sandwiches, which were in baggies, and they were all labeled. One of them was a tuna fish with rye, while another had honey turkey with wheat.

Steven groaned, "Why do _they _have to pitch in?"

Farra said, "Peter and Heather know how to give us food. Look at this cooler… Sandwiches, sandwiches, and _more _sandwiches. Oh, and look. Weenies."

"I don't see any marshmallows in there."

"It's in my bag. Besides, you wanted to cook some Swedish meatballs in a can, without a can opener…"

"HEY! Steven Cooke brings canned food to his home; _not _in a camping trip! Besides, if I did, I'd be ten feet from my house."

"Pretty lame, if you ask me."

"All right, fine. Next time, I'll bring it… _if _there is a "Next time", I mean."

"Good. Do you have a root beer?"

"No."

"WHAT?"

Steven pulled out some juice boxes, consisting of apple, orange, and punch. He exclaimed that Kandy packed them, since she hates carbonation.

He sighed, "What? She's picky."

"She's _your _girlfriend."

"Phoo! At least we got everything we need. What will you like?"

"Gimme a sandwich that Heather made. I hate cheese, whenever I am feeling dismayed."

"What about Mizuki's?"

"What's in it?"

"Uh… I think it's a fish sandwich with blue jelly, with a tomato and lettuce slice."

She snatched the sandwich, as she cried out, "SOLD!"

She started to munch, as he asked, "Hey, how come you like blue? I like blue, too, but I prefer gold."

She stopped eating and said, "Huh?"

"Well, you seemed to like that color on _anything_."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Is there a reason?"

"I dunno. I'm just happy for that color."

"Oh. So…"

Farra struck a conversation, as well, "So… How's your family of losers? Namely your sister…"

Steven sighed, "I think I was born in the wrong part of the world. Besides, at least I'm not married yet."

"How come?"

"Well, can't you tell? I think Kandy's becoming the reason I am not me… and the reason I was born with snobs and failures… i.e., my parents."

"Aw, don't feel that way. My parents were somewhat average. I don't think it's cursed in the DNA."

"Yeah? I love a robot, my ex is in Gang-Wave, and all in front of you."

"I regret that, too. Seina used to be Percival's lover, before he married me."

Steven sighed, "Maybe I'm just like you… except with a huge anger problem. Me, I'm just suppressing some anguish."

"Aw, anguish, schmanguish! You're what you are… A big fat jerk."

She got up and went to her tent, which was blue, while beside Steven's beige tent. She groaned, "I'm beginning to think we are even friends. You have parent problems… I have _life _problems."

She zipped up inside and took a nap, as Steven sighed, "Yep. I blew it."

He said, "Maybe I can take her for a nature walk, if she wants to. As long as it don't rain, I'll be fine. Maybe this will give that blue-streaked girl a jumper in her heart."

He thought, "Note to Steven Cooke: Farra has glass emotions; try to not say anything vulgar or insulting. I'm being a lesser jerk now, no thanks to Kandy."

**XXXXX**

Peter asked, as he was sitting in his chair, "Any news on our campers?"

Percival said, "Trust me. Farra's trying to focus on herself. Maybe because of everything that happened, must've hurt her."

Peter stated, "Well, I'm cool. She's my best friend, after all, bra."

Mizuki snapped, "And do you think maybe the reason is because _we _pitched in, after tricking them?"

"Look, I don't like this more, than any of you do," Percival said, "Steven and my wife needed to get along. Otherwise, I'd look bad."

Heather gasped, "You don't think…"

Michelle huffed, "Oh, dry up. They ain't leaving the band."

Peter nodded, "I hope you're right."

Mizuki smiled, "He's right. How bad can it be?"

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Steven and Farra were by a campfire, as the sky grew darker. Farra was worried, as she sipped on some apple juice. Steven gave her a blanket, as she barked, "Don't touch me."

"Sorry. You need warmth. I only have a lot of covers."

"I know… But thanks, anyway."

Steven then asked, "Say, Farra, are you available for the nature hike, tomorrow?"

Farra smiled, "Sure. But if we are to go on a hike, we must _not _pretend that we know each other. Also, you keep your mouth shut, at all times."

He huffed, "You're always rude to me! When have I ever?"

"You want to know?"

"Yes."

"If I told you, you'd be convinced. Besides, it's too much to explain."

She then said, "In any case, Percy told me that it's only for a couple of days. We're good, until the cooler runs out. Don't ask why, but The Gang has packed food."

Steven snuffed, "Yeah, I know. We have enough for breakfast, lunch, and dinner sandwiches!"

"Shut up… I wish Percival would've brought some eggs and toast to make."

"Nuh-uh. It won't work that way. How can you toast toast?"

She snuffed, "GOD! Why am I-?"

She then sighed, "Listen… If we survive, I'll not try to hurt you."

"You're still are moody as ever."

"If I wanted your opinion, I'd gut your heart out!"

She went in her tent and grumbled, "Wake me, when it's morning."

Steven smiled, as he put out the fire, "Well, Farra… I'll have you up, bright and early."

They fell asleep in their tents, as the moon shone over the campsite. That evening, Farra's sobs began to increase. Steven woke up and heard her crying.

"I hate you…" she sobbed, "I hate you…"

Steven then sighed, "I think I know what she meant… Me. Steven Cooke is regretting this trip."

He said, as she stopped crying, "I knew this was a bad idea. I wonder if we return, she'll go all-out on me. I'm only doing this, since Farra is shattered emotionally, a lot."

He thought, "Maybe I should stay nice to her. I mean, look at her: she has a smoking hot body, saucy attitude, dead parents, a lesbian sister, a douche of a husband, and some rock fingers. Now turn this moment, in reverse…"

Steven said, as he closed his eyes, "I cannot do this. Percival… You'll pay for this…"

He snoozed, as Farra woke up, still in tears.

She sobbed, "I hate camping. I forgot. I'm scared of going out in the woods, sleeping… What if animals attack me?"

She's still a worrywart, when it comes to death.

Farra sighed, and thought, "Stupid loser. He knows nothing about me. NOTHING! That guy has a poser of a sister, snobbish parents, a robot girlfriend, a follower-slash-ex-girlfriend, and all in front of me… He's good, but he's still a tool."

She groaned, "Who the fuck is he, anyway? Even when he reconciles our differences, he is _still _an asshole. I'd appreciate it, but…"

She sighed, and went to sleep, "Still, I'd never figure out why he wanted to make it up to me. I am _never _his friend. He'll understand, soon enough."

She went to sleep, as the sky went blacker, shining stars in the night sky.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, at Alley Drive, Michelle entered the room and summoned the Gang-Wave.

"Everybody, get your arses down 'ere!" She called, as she carried a huge box of board games.

She stated to the entire group, "Gang… Listen good. Until everyone returns, I'm in charge. I thought maybe we'd have some fun, before we practice."

Rei asked, "Why the games?"

Kanaka remarked, "Those games reminded me of the 80s."

Michelle snuffed, "What's wrong with that?"

Sarah remarked, "Those games are boring."

Eri said, "They're like from the old days, when we were kids."

Michelle sighed, "Please, you guys. The others have left, already, but it seemed that we no fun, until later. Now, Percival told me that we cannot do anything musical, until the guys come back; and don't wait for Steven and Farra!"

Harima said, "Well, you're pretty good, when it comes to being our leader."

She blushed, "Leader?"

Michelle growled, "I mean, er… Well, do _any _of you have an idea?"

Emily asked, "Would it be alright if we did something fun than games? You guys were good, when it comes to acting."

Narue said, "She's right. Before I became famous, I heard about the four of you performing on some British Comedy show."

They glared at her, as she added, "But that was when I saw it on cable, vintage channel, when Peter & Farra and that Canadian girl joined the group, around the time."

"Just because it was vintage, or a classic, I don't think it's right," Otohata said, "It may be funny, and old, but it sounds retarded."

Aya nodded, "I agree!"

Akira snuffed, "You guys have no idea what… We could, at least, play pretend, and act it out. Luckily, Peter had an extra camera, just in case we wanted to record it."

Yakumo said, "Wasn't his camera destroyed, during a shooting gone wrong?"

Tenma cringed, "Akira! If we break that spare, he'd kick us out of the band!"

Miranda called, "Guys, quiet down! This is Michelle's decision! If she wants, we listen to what activity we could do!"

Michelle sighed, "Sadly, it _is _my jurisdiction, Maynard, but it's really up to you. That was my only decision…"

Harima asked, "Well, what did _you _guys do, back long ago?"

Michelle pouted and whispered, "I don't wanna talk about it."

She said, "But… It wouldn't be right, with just a whole mess of you. I think maybe I should split you guys into groups of four; Kandy and Miranda are out, since it'll be easy for an exact group."

"You don't even know how to count!" Richard snapped.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Steven and Farra were on a nature hike, in a long dirt road, surrounded by trees. Farra was completely upset.

"Jesus… How long are you making me walk with you?"

"Trust me, Farra. I don't like walking, more than you do. But I figured we needed the exercise. How's this, we can sit atop a huge cliff and… Oh, wait…"

"I'll pass."

"No. You might jump off it and die. I cannot let you do that."

"Steven, the only reason that I am EVER in your need, is because Percival _and _Kandy chose to make us be together! And what part of _idiot _you are?"

Steven huffed, "Farra… I know that it's very tough to stand by your anger, but I'm just trying to reconcile our friendship."

"Reconcile? There's NO WAY I am EVER being friends, with a douchebag, who is self-absorbed, arrogant, egotistical, and has a robot girlfriend! You are, by far, the BIGGEST embarrassment I've ever met!"

"Steven Cooke won't take it from you. But we cannot go through violence, just so you have spite."

Farra ran off, the other way, and screamed, "Fine! You're on your own!"

She huffed, as she went through the woods, looking for a way back. Sadly, all she found was a huge riverbank. She sat down on a rock and said, "This sucks. I don't know why I bothered joining him… Maybe he's trying to be friends with me… or maybe he's off his rocker."

Steven found her and asked, "Why did you run off?"

"Don't talk to me!" She yelled, "It's _your _fault I'm even hanging with you!"

"Look, let's just continue the walk and forget it."

"Good! Because I'm _not _camping with an arrogant asshole, like you!"

She dashed off, as Steven cried, "Camp is _this _way!"

Farra snuffed, "JERK! It's _that _way!"

They both were confused. Farra pointed at the East, while Steven pointed at the West. It was there that, in the midst of their fight…

"We're lost!" They screamed.

Farra snapped, "WHY? Why am I lost? This is great! We go on a nature hike and BOOM! We end up stranded!"

Steven smirked, "And whose fault is that?"

"You bastard! You inconceivable bastard! It was _your _fault! You and your nature hikes!"

"SHUT UP! At least I wasn't in anger over nothing!"

"Oh, yeah?"

**SOCK!**

Farra punched him and ran off. Steven growled, as he held his face. He then snapped, "YOU ROTTEN LITTLE…!"

He ran after her, but Farra suddenly slipped off on a huge hole, which was in the middle of a grassy field. She plummeted, but hung on a branch. Steven ran to her and reached for her hand. Farra calmly and profusely refused.

"Why should I? I knew that this day had come for me! It's _your _fault I'm in this mess!"

"FARRA! I wasn't! You don't get it! I understand you, like a book!"

She sobbed and said, "Well… Why did you turn me down?"

"Huh?"

"You… You had to go and date a robot, other than me?"

"Wait! Who said that I was thinking of dating you?"

Farra heaved and wept, "Steven… You don't understand! Before I met Percival…"

"Say it…"

Farra cringed, as the branch snapped a bit, "I'll explain later! Grab me!"

He grabbed onto her arm, just in time, before the branch broke. Steven then called that he'll pull his hardest, but this conversation wasn't over.

"I'll let you finish, later! For now, I want to save you! That's what I want! And what Steven Cooke wanted!"

Farra then said, as she climbed up, "Steven… If I don't make it… I wanna say this to you…"

She then said, in tears:  
"I love you."

Steven gasped, as he cried, "FARRA? WHY?"

Farra turned away, as Steven pulled her up. However, he suddenly slipped on some dirt and flew into Farra, causing them BOTH to fall.

"WAAAAAAHH!"  
"AAAAAAAHH!"

Eventually, they survived a plummet into a dark cave. But what is the damage to them?

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Michelle divided the groups into four. She placed Tenma, Yakumo, Eri, & Akira on one place, Miranda, Emily, Kandy, & Nick on another, and Richard, Seina, Mayura, & Tatsuki one another. Aya, Harima, Asou, Sarah, Rei, & the Nanases were left out. They chose not to join.

Michelle smiled, as she began the activity, "For _this _activity, we are going to try and act out a huge musical tidbit. I figured that we did it, in the beginning of our career. I'll be glad to show you, since Steven, Percy, Heather, and I did it."

It was a video tape of an old four person act, in which The _Original _Gang acted. The story involved a small house, living with each other, singing about their home. The rest were amazed by the showing.

_We cannot show you, yet…_

Akira smiled a bit and said, "Perhaps we may trade some people to try out."

Sarah insisted, "How about me, Asou, Harima-Senpai, and Aya-ppe be in one group, as well, and Otohata-kun, the Nanases, and Michelle be in one?"

Michelle counted, as she thought, "So crazy, it might work. SMASHING!"

They asked, "HUH?"

She cleared her throat and said, "Uh… Sorry. Much excitement in me. Anyone asks, shut it."

She called, "OKAY! Let's get to practicing!"

They cheered, as The Gang-Wave began to work on their musical activity.

* * *

_**We'll meet back with them, later. What of Farra & Steven, and what did Farra meant by loving Steven Cooke?  
Find out in the next chapter!**_


	4. Camping with Steven (Part 3)

_**Chapter 3  
Camping with Steven (Part 3)**_

* * *

Music plays, as Farra, in her younger look, light brown hair and a blue and yellow shirt, was walking through town.

_(Farra): So many years ago…  
So many memories…  
How long was it…  
before you left me?_

**WHAM!**

She scraped her legs, which was bleeding a bit. She moaned in pain, trying to cure it. However, she met with a young boy, which had short brown hair and a beige shirt and blue jeans. He kneeled down and smiled, "Here now… I'll fix that leg up. You must be hurt. Luckily, I know _First Aid_…"

She then thought, "Who was he?"

* * *

At the hole, underground, Steven woke up to find Farra, out cold, bleeding from her head, and with a cut on her left thigh, which ripped her jeans up. He laid her straight and ripped his shirt sleeve to commandeer a bandage. When Farra came to, she saw her erstwhile friend fixing her cut.

"Do not move, Farra," he said, "You were cut. Don't worry. Steven Cooke knows _First Aid_."

Farra sat up, as she groaned, "Where are we?"

He finished and replied, "Well, I have no idea. When you fell, we must've slipped into this hole."

Farra held her leg and said, "Thanks. Now, how do we get out of here?"

"I have no clue… But maybe, we can find a way out of this hole and back to our campgrounds, before it rains, maybe… They said that it might, but I don't see any precipitation."

Farra then sobbed, as she was angry, "Why are you making this so HARD?"

She added, "Steven, listen… I know you and I don't get along, but-."

"Well, let me ask _you _a question. Why did you say you love me? You know that you're married."

"Yes, I know… But I just don't know… Ever since Brendan was in jail, my heart lost focus. And granted that I am happily married, there was _one _boy that got away."

"Why did you say it to me?"

"Because… Because…"

She cried, "I don't need to answer this from a loser like you! You've changed!"

She tried to get up, but he insisted to stay down, until she was able to walk again. She does, but he cannot be sure. Steven then asked, "How come you're so upset at me?"

Farra explained, "Well… I know it wasn't much, but… It was so long ago."

She then said to him, "You see… there was this guy that I met, twelve years ago, after I banged my left thigh, prancing off, finishing our biggest gig. There was a time, before you and Mizuki joined, and Heather rejoining…  
Anyway, when I bashed my leg, a young boy that resembles you came to me and fixed me… just like now."

She thought, as she gasped a bit, "No… You don't think?"

She said, "Of course, that was before I dated Brendan _and _Percival. That nice kid gave me a bandage, gave me a smile, and left."

She concluded, "But… You couldn't be him…"

Steven smiled, "Well, I guess it must be déjà vu. You see, twelve years ago, when I was in high school, I ran into a woman that resembled you, except younger. Steven Cooke remembers that she was crying, as her leg was bleeding. And then…"

He pouted, "Well, I felt sorry for her. I was gonna bully her and say that she fell and hurt her leg. But… luckily I knew _First Aid_. After I bandaged her up, I left, just to get home to do my homework."

He giggled quietly, "No… It can't be."

Steven explained, "Farra, I know this trip has been a disaster, but if you can tell me about yourself to me, maybe we can become closer than ever. Me, being arrogant; _that's _the old me. Come on, man."

Farra grabbed his arm and snarled, "You are such a…"

She smiled, "…such as nice guy…"

Then it happened. They kissed each other. She pulled him closer and kissed him on the lips. Steven, in shock, enjoyed the kiss, but didn't bother saying a word. They continued to kiss for five minutes. Farra stopped and said, "Steven… I kind of wished that I wasn't that mean."

"Come on, man. Being mean was my repertoire, until Kandy changed me."

"Why would you care for her, after jilting me? I love you!"

Steven pulled her up and said, "Maybe we can find a way out. For now, let's try to focus. We'll discuss your sudden love towards Steven Cooke, not that I needed it from you, later, when we escape."

Farra smiled, "Sure. And thanks for fixing me up…"

They found a small dark tunnel and went through it. As they walked through, Farra started to feel uneasy and confused.

"This… This feeling…" she held her chest, "I've got a feeling… Why do I feel this way?"

Steven then sighed, as _he _thought, "Why is Farra acting this way? There's _no _way she's that same woman I met."

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, back at Alley Drive, Michelle set up the entire musical skit. It was actually a version of a skit from her old days with her brother. She held up a camera and clipboard and shouted, "Guys! Let's do some magic!"

She then giggled, "I dreamed of this day, for years… _Finally, _Michelle Nevins' solo project!"

Sarah asked, "Why a solo project?"

Michelle stammered, "Uh… No reason. Uh, heh, heh, heh, heh, heh… Now, can we please do some video practice?"

Sarah replied, "Well, I'm not so sure, since this is the same skit that you and the others did."

"Maybe so… But you better play the cards on this," she said, "Besides, if all goes well, I could fuse it into a music video!"

Kanaka said, "Why aren't you making one?"

Michelle roared at Kanaka, "PLACES, YOU LITTLE RATHER-WOTS!"

They dashed off, as Michelle wiped her forehead. She called, "…and ACTION!"

And so began the work of a genius! Michelle's different groups performed many tasks, as did The Gang's old days. There was laughing, rapping, musical interludes, dance breaks, sketches, and even something you'd see out of SNL, MAD TV, or any improv show. This, seeing everyone showing off, with gust, made Michelle very crossed… very, very crossed. But she was also very stressed, from all the fun stuff they did. She called to them, as they stopped, and had an idea.

"Maybe we'll need to have different acts. I'm beginning to think it's all for naught," she said.

Seina retorted, "Then, may I make a suggestion? How about we do a special _pilot_?"

Nick agreed, "She's right! So, we may not have the Nevins Family's trademark of show, but we have _one _thing in common!"

Seina and Nick shouted, "MUSIC!"

_(Rock music plays)_

_(The Gang-Wave): Music… makes happy  
Music… make us strong  
Music… makes what we do  
but we don't to get along_

_(Narue): I may be young, and we may be strange  
(Kanaka): But our tunes is at our range  
(Sarah): Music, indeed, make us strong  
(Asou): Just so long, as we get along_

_(Harima): Sometimes… we get to belt it  
Not that way, where you say you smelt it (_Dealt it!_)  
(Tenma): Let's give it our own college pride  
(Eri): Hey, come on, let's go for a ride  
(Tenma, Yakumo, and Eri): And let's give in, when you felt it!_

_(Michelle): _Felt it?  
_(Mayura): _Give it work…

_(The Gang-Wave): Music… makes us happy  
Music… make us strong  
We give it the old 1-2-3!  
As you plain and clearly see  
We love to sing along_

_Music… makes us dance and sing  
Music… is what we do  
No matter how hard that you can try  
(Aya): When you can laugh or you can cry  
(Gang-Wave): Music is us, me, and you!_

Michelle was confused, "Wait… What was wrong with our skit, long ago?"

Richard replied, "Because… It's aged! _Vintage '96._"

Mayura said, "We needed something to boost up to the modern age… namely, _TODAY!_"

_(Otohata): Fans don't need no same ol' crow  
(Akira): You've got to know when to touch and go  
(Tatsuki): You've got to give it out, with the high octane!  
(Mayura): Just don't make others feel your pain!_

_(Richard): You've got… to make it show it  
Not the way, when you say that you blow it (_GO WITH IT!_)  
(Miranda): I think you will see…  
(Kandy): Because of me…  
(Emily): It's to feel it… and you'll know it!_

_(Michelle): _What is this, _glee_?  
_(Mayura): _Shut up…

_(The Gang-Wave): Music… makes us happy  
Music… make us strong  
We give it the old 1-2-3!  
As you plain and clearly see  
We love to sing along  
(Michelle): _Yes, but I don't know why-?

_Music… makes us dance and sing  
Music… is what we do – (Narue): YEAH, YEAH, YEAH!  
(Nick): No matter how hard that you can try  
(Seina): When you can laugh or you can cry  
(Gang-Wave): Music is us, me, and you!_

_Music with us, me and you!_

_Music with us…  
(Michelle): _ENOUGH!

She sighed, "I'll see what I can do."

_(Music ends)_

Michelle nodded and said, "Okay… I think maybe we can do some different sketches."

They cheered, but Michelle pleaded, "NO! I'll promise to do your levity of jester fun, but only if you _promise _not to tell the others… _especially _my brother, Steven. Okay?"

They cheered, "OKAY!"

Michelle sighed, as she was flustered, "Ugh. I'm better off camping with them…"

We'll check back with them, later.

**XXXXX**

Back at the campground, Steven and Farra were escaping the tunnel. It ended with a small green area, surrounded by trees and buildings. Farra started to moan in pain, as Steven was upset. He asked her if she was all right. She replied that she feels hurt, from inside.

"You'll be okay. I'm not going to have a _Farra is Dead _thing. This is what Steven Cooke assures."

"Thanks. I don't want _another _person in my tree die."

"Of course. … …wait."

Steven pointed at the direction, west, and said, "Our tent is over there."

Hours later, as they arrived at the camp, Farra asked him, "Is it okay if I lie down, Steven?"

Steven laid out a blue sleeping bag, as Farra began to get in it. She then said, "I'll be fine. I'm sorry if I was a burden to you."

Steven responded, "It's okay. Your leg hurts, you suddenly have a mixed emotion, and you're dizzy."

Farra groaned, "I'm not dizzy."

"Steven Cooke sees your legs! They're staggering!"

"So? I'm not that fatigued!"

"Maybe so, but I _did _mended your leg. Now, maybe we can have something to eat, together."

"Okay. As long as it's _not _any of that slop. Our friends have been picky."

"Yeah, you're right. At least our provisions to sleep and rest are _avant-garde_."

"Speak for yourself."

He left to the woods, as Farra thought, "Steven… I wish I can make this better. I wonder…"

She let out a sneer and said, "Yeah… He thinks he's so helpful. I couldn't take that new attitude of his."

She then said, as she sat up, "He may be an asshole, but he's my friend… A friend who is a complete tool!"

"_Not to worry. I know first-aid!" Steven said, "Maybe I can fix that leg of yours from bleeding."_

_Farra smiled, "Oh… uh… Sure, kid…"_

Her memories started to appear. She groaned in anger, "AAH! Why is it coming back? I don't love that shithead! He's a jerk! I don't know…"

She held herself and said, "Am I under denial? It's a feeling deep inside that I just can't hide."

Meanwhile, Steven grabbed some wood and headed back. He started to remember some memories about him and Farra.

_Steven, in a beige shirt and blue jeans, had a first-aid kit. He kneeled down to Farra and smiled, "Here now… I'll fix that leg up. You must be hurt. Not to worry. Luckily, I know First Aid…"_

_She then thought, "Who was he?"_

_She smiled, "Oh, uh… Sure, kid…"_

_At the time, Farra and Steven did not know each other. He finished bandaging her leg, but then blushed. He turned away and said, "Sorry. I know you're from nowhere, but…"_

"_Oh, no. It's fine," she replied, "I have bad luck, when it comes to injuries."_

_Steven patted her head and said, "Come now. You cannot be in a lucky bend. I know for a fact that you'll be big… in life, anyway. Let's hope you don't end up on some tabloid."_

_Farra bowed and said, "Well, thank you. I am ever grateful. And thanks for fixing me up. You're so nice."_

_Steven turned away and said, "You're welcome."_

_He thought, "I'm not nice. This is the first time I experienced niceness. Steven Cooke doesn't need friends. Steven Cooke needs fame!"_

_Farra called, "Uh, by the way… What's your name?"_

The memories stopped, as Steven was in tears. He wiped them off, as he said, "No. I have to move on. I don't care if she hates me, or not. I just hate her husband, because he's dull."

He added, "She couldn't have married him… but he _did _save her, after those years. But her mom died, _after _they hitched."

He thought, "Maybe she's a bit protective about herself. Maybe I should confess it to her."

He smirked, as he returned, "Yeah… That's it! Maybe I can explain the whole situation to her, and in due time, she'll respect me, even more! Steven Cooke is going to make amends! … … …'course, when push comes to shove, I can always dump Kandy, and marry her, when she dumps Percival, right?"

But when he returned, he saw Farra, out cold. She passed out. He ran to her and cradled her in his arms, "Farra! Farra! Wake up!"

Farra weakly said, "I'm sorry… I feel like… my heart… is broken…"

Steven cried, "No. Don't die on me! What about your friends?"

She grasped his shoulder and said, "Listen… I just wanted to say this to you… I'm… sorry… for everything… that I did…"

"I forgive you! But that's fine!"

"No… Now I know how Mom and Dad felt. I… I get to see them… again…"

Steven sobbed, "NO! You cannot die, over _one little _scrape!"

Farra smiled, as her eyes dropped, "No… You don't get it… I knew… one day… my own emotions… would… get the… best… of…"

She gasped and collapsed, falling dead. Steven hugged her and started to cry.

"FARRA!" He wailed.

He wept, "No… No, I'm sorry! Farra, you cannot die! I cannot believe I ruined your life, all because…"

He hugged her and wept tears from his eyes, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you, Farra! GOD, I'm a loser!"

As he cried, Farra grasped his shoulder and weakly said, "Steven…"

"You're alive?" He gasped, and then smiled, "Aw, yes! Steven Cooke _does _have a heart! You do, too! Please, say that you'll forgive me!"

Farra then said, in a hoarse voice, "No. I have… one last… thing… to… say…"

"Come closer…" she whispered, as he went closer.

"Yes?"

"Steven…"

"Yes?"

"I…"

"Yes?"

But then, she smiled evilly and smacked him, upside his forehead, knocking him down. She got up and jeered at him, "_I made you cry~! I made you cry~!_"

"You what?" He yelled, as she laughed at him.

"Seriously, you douchebag! You think that I'd ever be in love with you?" She taunted, "Besides, that was long ago! Why would I ever be your friend, even if you'd be nice to me? I may have good friends, but _you _are so uniquely stupid! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA~! You should've seen the look on your face!"

Steven growled, "You… You tricked me?"

Farra smiled, "Come on, dude. I know for a fact that you can make amends to me… but it'll never work. You say that you're the leader, because of your arrogance and bravado? HAH! You're a loser, a douchebag, and a shithead… and that's all you'll ever be!"

Steven got up and said, "Maybe so… But Steven Cooke still likes you, even if we _did _kiss."

"Yeah… about that…"

"Don't worry. My lips are sealed, and occupied by a certain gynoid who I am going to throttle, along with your husband."

"I suppose so. He, Michelle, Peter, _and _Kandy did bring us here. I can go for my husband first. How about you?"

"I don't know… I'll start with… … …YOU!"

**SLAP!**

Steven slapped Farra, in anger, with tears in his eyes. Farra shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK, DUDE?"

He yelled, "YOU LITTLE BITCH! HOW COULD YOU? ALL I WAS DOING IS MAKE AMENDS! YOU HAD A CRUSH ON ME, AND _THIS _IS THE THANKS I GET? YOU _STILL _HATE ME, BECAUSE YOU NEVER LIKED ME, TO BEGIN WITH?"

He said, "I gave you my respect _and _my word to Kandy, for not being so much in arrogance, while you were in a deep emotion, because it has been four years since your mother died. I wanted to be friends with you, and all you do is thrown it away."

He shouted, as he pointed at her, "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING WHORE!"

His voice broke in tears, "I loved you… but I was too scared. Farra… Farra, _you_ were the one that got away, _not _Seina… but I loved Kandy now… and now… Now you won't be friends with me, again?"

Farra was stunned. She couldn't decide on whether to kill Steven, or apologize to him. But he was right.

Steven cringed, "Farra… I remembered you, even if it was long ago. I just wanted to be friends with you! Steven Cooke is still Steven Cooke, but my girlfriend has changed me… and you have."

Farra gasped, "Me?"

"Yes!"

"Steven, no, wait… If it means that much to you…"

Steven shouted, "THEN SAY IT! If you have something to share, don't strangle me in secrecy! Look, I loved you! I always had… and will… But your behavior today was intolerable, right now! Just… Just tell me what you want!"

Farra then started to remember…

_She asked, "Wait! Uh, by the way… What's your name?"_

_Steven responded, "Steven."_

_Farra smiled and said, "Thanks, Steven. I'll be happy to see you again, real soon."_

_Steven left, as Farra walked off, in smiles. She thought, "What a cute boy. I hope Mom would approve of him…"_

Farra then trickled tears from her eyes and was whimpering. She ran to him and hugged him. She wailed on his shoulder, as Steven patted her head.

"It's okay. I'm here for you," he said, as Farra was crying, "Steven Cooke has a shoulder for you… Just don't be so mean, again."

Farra blubbered, "I… I don't know… What am I becoming?"

Steven said, "I think I know… You're becoming me, back when I was young. Steven Cooke knows it, since you talk smart at me. Your husband is nice, but you always have some denial in you. Like me, I had some denial, since I started to strive on fame and fortune… but Cecelia said I gave the family a bad name. But I guess… I forgot about you…"

Farra sobbed, "I don't hate you… I DON'T! I… I…"

Steven held her face up and said, "Promise me that you'd come to me, okay? If you have _any _problems, talk to anybody you want to trust. Me, of course, I'll be there, if you want. I promise."

Farra whimpered, "Steven… I'm so sorry. Where would I be, without you?"

They shared a kiss together, as the sun started to set.

**XXXXX**

That night, Farra and Steven were by the campfire, talking to each other.

"You know, I don't really hate you. I just don't like your attitude," she said, "It's always because you get the special treatment in The Gang."

Steven huffed, "I do not."

"Oh, yes, you do. You were dumped, dated, booed off, ripped on, and get praised by our friends, but the fans loved you. I wish I had that moxie, like you. I've been in The Gang for over a decade, now, even after we went on a hiatus. I never even got to be _Miss Gang Leader_. No female has, so far."

Steven stated, "Well, that takes time. Peter and Percival had some of it, but I think maybe it was because they were the leader. I'll tell you what, if we ever bring it up, maybe I should give you the spot. After what occurred, I don't need it, anymore. Sometimes, I get by, with help from my friends…"

Farra blushed, "Thanks."

He asked her, "By the way, I won't tell anyone that we kissed, especially Kandy… but I want to know… If you _don't _hate me, like in your sleep talk…"

"YOU HEARD ME SLEEP-TALKING?"

"No, listen… If you _don't _hate me… Who _did _you hate?"

She then beckoned him, "You _really _wanna know?"

She whispered into his ear and whispered who she _really _hated. Steven was shocked and gasped, "HIM?"

And with that, the camping trip was over.

* * *

The next morning, Steven and Farra were on their way to the kitchen, when they ran into each other. Michelle was out like a light, as Percival was watching on.

"So, you two had anything to make up?" He asked.

Farra snapped at him, "I'm NEVER TALKING to you! You fucking liar!"

Steven griped, "Sheesh! Farra, don't take it out on your husband! It's his fault that we're stuck for days!"

She argued with him and said, "Oh, shut up! The last thing I wanted is to be amending with you!"

"BITE ME, YOU BLONDE BITCH!"

Michelle yelled, "TAKE IT OUTSIDE! I'm bleeding hung-over!"

Steven groaned, as they left, "FINE!"

"Hmph!" She huffed.

Percival sighed, "Bad idea… Camping. Never ask me to do this again for those two."

Michelle grumbled, "Piss off… I didn't do a thing."

Heather appeared and asked, "What did I miss?"

At the hallway, Steven and Farra laughed together, as they were walking. Kandy and Mayura were stunned.

"I heard a scream!" Kandy pleaded, "Sexy Steven… You okay?"

Mayura grabbed Farra and said, "You, you home wrecker. How dare you hurt Hot Percival?"

Farra snapped, "Get off of me! Nothing's the matter!"

Steven smiled, "She's right. In fact, we thought we'd teach them a lesson about camping."

Kandy sobbed, "About that, I'm so sor-."

Steven kissed her on the cheek and said, "It wasn't your fault. Just, next time, warn me about it."

He then yelled at her, "DON'T EVER DO IT AGAIN!"

Farra smirked, "Well, for what it's worth, that was the _worst_ camping trip ever."

She whispered at Steven, "_Best _camping trip ever."

He whispered to Kandy, "I'm sorry."

Kandy smiled, "It's okay."

They walked off, as Peter and Mizuki watched on.

Kandy pouted, "I feel guilty… since it was Mister Percival's idea."

"Whoa…" Mayura said, "Has the whole world gone crazy?"

Peter said, "Uh, bra… I'm lost. What just happened?"

Mizuki smiled and said, "I think I know…"

**XXXXX**

In Farra's room, they started to kiss each other, as Farra whispered, "Let's try to keep this friendship still. I don't think we should kiss each other, anymore."

"You're right," he said, "They _may _know, eventually. But I promise you. Steven Cooke will be friendly toward-."

She halted him and stated, "It's alright. From now on, I'll try to speak about my personal problems to anybody, including you."

She glared, "Also, if you _ever _tell anybody about that we kissed… I'll clobber you."

Steven giggled nervously, "Promise. I'm so glad you and I are friends."

Farra whispered, "Yes… … … … …but I still hate you."

He nodded, "Okay. Fair enough. If you dump that loser, Percival, and I get rid of that robot, you know where to find me."

She said, "Doubtful… But okay. And thanks for saying that you loved me."

They had one final kiss. Then she pranced off, as Steven held his lips. He then thought about the one that got away… _not _Seina. It was Farra, all along… and he forgot about it, all those years ago.

"Damn…"

And from hereon, Steven and Farra became good friends, even though they get on each other's nerves.

Farra returned and asked him, by the doorway, "Uh, I forget. Would you get out of my room?"

Steven squeaked, "Oops. Sorry."

He left, as Farra smiled, with all blushes. Steven walked off, as Farra lied on her bed, giggling.

"Steven Cooke… You may be a jerk… but you know how to make me happy."

She sighed and laughed.

* * *

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

Meanwhile, Steven was walking to rehearsal, as Peter saluted to him.

"DUDE! Hey, Steven!" He cheered, "Ready for the big tunes?"

Steven ignored him, as Peter was stunned.

It turns out that the person Farra _really _hated was the one that she respected: her best friend, Peter. She didn't bother explaining it, but for reasons untold, she kept it from him. Steven didn't bother, anyway.

He thought, "Was it something I said?"

* * *

_**Stay tuned for the NEXT Gang-Wave chapter, from our good friends in Alley Drive…**_


	5. Musical Macabre

Heather arrived, with a note in hand.

"HEY! GUESS WHAT?" She cheered.

The rest of The Gang grumbled, "What?"

She explained, "Steven is returning! He said that he's heard about the Gang-Wave, recently, and he's going to visit us, for during his vacation to New York, this week!"

Steven Cooke was nervous, as Michelle was completely befuddled, knowing that THE Steven Nevins, the _original _leader of The Gang, is coming to Alley Drive. Heather was in lovey-dovey mode, leaving the rest in disgust (except for Steven and Michelle).

"How come every time Heather gets a letter from her husband, she goes all giddy?" Farra griped.

Peter asked, "Hey, Heather, will June and Beth appear, too?"

"Of course," she said, "Someone's got to look after the girls. Of course, they'll be living with Steven, from in a hotel. I forget that we are too noisy."

Mizuki replied, "Well, we _do _practice. Plus, we sometimes wake people."

Steven didn't say a word. He thought to himself, "This… This is an honor… Steven Cooke will meet Steven Nevins. Only… How will I meet him?"

Michelle huffed, "That dirty little… blasted brother."

Farra and Percival were confused, seeing them in nervousness and anger.

"What's wrong with them?" They thought.

Meanwhile, _one _Gang-Wave member was listening in. It was Aya. She thought, "Maybe I can take lessons from him, when he visits… But tonight…"

She held up a note, which was for Harima, and said, as her laughs echoed, "Tonight… is the night…"

She giggled quietly and evilly, until…

Otohata asked, "What are you doing?"

Aya gasped, "Uh… Nothing! Nothing… at… all… Just heard the news about Ste-."

Rei grabbed Aya's hand and dragged her off to their room, "Quit eavesdropping in other people's business."

"What! Akira made me do it!"

"I don't care…"

Of course, what the Ice King didn't know is that Aya has some plans for her _Musical Macabre_. It's tonight… but what?

* * *

_**Chapter 4  
Musical Macabre**_

* * *

"_Dear Harima,  
Meet me in the main room, in 11:30pm, while everybody's asleep. I shall explain, later.  
Aya_"

The insight of her note shocked him good. He then shivered, "Aya… What does she want for me?"

Aya smirked, as she saw Harima, all nervous. She then thought, "Akira, forgive me. Not only have you taught me everything about music and dark tones, but…"

Her blue eyes shimmered and spoke in a deep tone, "Harima's friends must never know."

_NOTE: GALS' Aya Hoshino has brown eyes. She has blue eyes, in her demonic tone. And as mentioned: black hair + blue eyes = evil moé. Read a book._

She snuck off, as Harima was nervous. What does Aya have in store for him?

**XXXXX**

That night, Harima was outside the main room, as everybody was asleep. He was nervous, knowing that Aya has something planned. He was completely nervous, since the room was dark and quiet, with some signs of crickets chirping.

"Since when is this a Horror Fan Fic?" He thought.

He waited for fifteen minutes. Aya arrived, dressed in her black shirt and blue pants. She bowed and said, "I'm sorry that I arrived late. My alarm was set wrong. In any case, I'm glad you came."

He groaned, in fear, "Whatever. Why have you come here?"

"Simple. I came here to do a secret project. Last year, Detective Moore and that chronic fan did a Percival tribute song, but changed it, after Miss Katsura was dumped."

"Oh. Why do you ask me?"

"It's not that simple. I needed someone to help, since my dark teacher taught me."

"Akira?"

"No. She was simply a guide for me. She's secretive, but she's not that dark. You, however, I am sensing some signs of very dark waves. You seemed so upset."

"Well…"

Aya glared at her and said, "You are simply lovelorn. You are in love with Gang-Wave's Tenma Tsukamoto. However, as you keep trying to confess for everything, since you loved her, it's always delays and distractions after delays and distractions."

Harima gasped, "YOU KNEW?"

Aya winked, "Do I? I have some thoughts from my teacher. I sense the obvious, since you were branded as a pervert… in which you are not. You are in love with her, but this Sawachika girl loves you, likewise Miss Tsukamoto… i.e. Yakumo."

"Huh?"

"But Eri has picked on you, many times, so… that's where I come in."

"You're gonna… Wait! What will you do to Rich Girl and Tenma's Sister?"

"Actually, I'm doing it to ALL of you… Besides, I have something _special _to try… courtesy of my dark teacher."

"Uh… I'm lost. Who's your teacher?"

Aya glared, as he cringed, "Uh… Never mind! Ask questions first, and get killed."

She giggled, "You're so funny! But, seriously, if you help me, would you _never _tell anybody, including Otohata-kun?"

"I won't. Your secret's safe with me… although I am doing this, under protest."

Aya beckoned him, "Follow me."

They went out of Alley Drive and headed outside, as it was 11:55pm. The weather was still fair, but the moon never shone. It must be a New Moon.

"Ah… Darkness… How sweet it is." She hummed, "And the people, we'll hide them all from the Wall of Illusion."

Harima asked, "What?"

They walked towards the back way, heading into a small area, which is the basement door. She opened the door, as he was scared. She stepped inside, as he followed. As he stepped down, the darkness flowed inside the room, as he saw a huge organ, next to an old glass cabinet.

"What's with the organ?" he asked.

"I found it," she said, "Besides, it was there, when we came here. Did you know that The Gang used this organ, back in 1997? They used it for some musical endeavors, like weddings, eulogies, and Carnivalé. That was discontinued, since The Gang was for musical jive, not elegies."

"I didn't know that."

"How can you? You were a child, at the time."

"A child _and _a thug."

"I know you… My Harima, you shall help."

"But I don't even-!"

"You will."

They went to the organ, but trouble was a-brewing.

Meanwhile, Eri woke up in her room, feeling a disturbance. She woke up and thought, "I have a feeling that something may happen. Maybe I should find Whiskers and make him do it for me."

She was too late. Harima was with Aya, and she doesn't know.

Tenma appeared, in her pajamas, waking up Yakumo. She cried, "Yakumo! I am having a fearful nightmare. Can I sleep with you, tonight?"

Yakumo responded, "Sis… I don't think so. I heard something going on, this afternoon. Maybe you and I should have a look."

Tenma cringed, "WHAT?"

She shushed her and whispered, "Tenma, be quiet. You'll wake the others."

The sisters left their room, as Eri was on the other side. Flashlights in hand, they crept off of the building, looking for Aya _and _Harima… of course, Eri was looking for him, while Yakumo and her fearful little big sister were finding Aya.

"You don't think it's…" Tenma sobbed.

"I think it must be Hoshino…" Yakumo responded, "I think she's about to do something…"

Tenma held her and said, "I'm scared…"

"Stay by me, Sis."

They went out of the building, heading to the back way. Eri, on the other side, was looking for Whiskers, er, Harima.

"Damn it!" She thought, "Is comics more important that music? He better not be having seclusion… Whiskers is such a pain."

**XXXXX**

Aya was warming up, as she pressed an organ key. It made a soft sound, as she listened in.

"Good. It still works, since it was aged," she responded, "I _may _use this, before anybody gets wise."

Harima wept, "I forget that I draw comics! What if some people know about me? Normally, and ideally, they'd know I am in a dark corner. What am I to do?"

Aya began to play a haunting melody, as she giggled, "Well…"

He cringed, "It's Tenma's house, all over again. Why do I have something that's so fearful?"

Aya whispered in an echo, "Sleep…"

Harima asked, "Why are you saying that?"

Aya played, as she sang:  
_(Aya): Musical… Musical…  
Musical slumbers…  
Enjoy my enchanting  
and entrancing numbers…_

_Dream within a dream  
for your night is fair…  
Welcome, my friends…  
to your nightmares_

Harima gasped, "WHAT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Aya said, "Relax. I'm doing this, having some ideas for a song. Besides, I can do this to their dreams, and leave them unaffected. Don't worry. By the end of my song, throughout the night, they'll forget a thing. After all…"

She said to the 4th wall, "Everybody needs sleep, no matter what. It's safe, since you needed the energy to play."

_Another "Learning and Growing" moment…_

Harima replied, "Okay, but… Why will you do it to everyone else, other than me?"

Aya then thought, as she pictured a flashback.

_Aya and her dark teacher, Saki Hanajima (of "Fruits Basket") were playing the organ, at Aya's school. Hana came to visit her, after a request. She showed her how to play melodies, including one she knew well._

_Hana spoke, "Remember, Aya… You may use this tune, on a clear night, when the moon is black and dead."_

_She played the same tune that Aya sang. She then spoke__, "__Use it wisely, my young apprentice."_

_Aya bowed, "Yes, master."_

_In the past, Hanajima, after learning of Aya's troubled past, taught her everything she needed, just so she can have fun. But in few occasions, some people hurt her. Aya's electric waves are exact, like Hanajima's, except more corrupt, since she once went on subsidized dates, not too long ago. To cure her past and rectify her ache, she was given lessons on dark magic, through music and poems. In months, Aya became like her dark teacher. She even planned on using a song, called "Mousiká Makárvia", which would set off nightmares to anybody, just to have fun with them. Of course, she must perform it with another person… with a corrupt past, like her._

Harima asked, "How come you never asked Akira to help?"

Aya said, "That's because she has no past. She's too secretive and curt. Luckily, I had to picture everybody's past – Steven Cooke was once hated, by his parents and grandfather, Farra Stevens was treated poorly by her step-father, Mizuki Takase was cheated by her ex, Peter Giese was once caught stealing an egg from a basket, Michelle Nevins nearly crashed a car, all inebriated, Seina Katsura dared her ex to date her, Mayura Ichikawa was caught-."

"ENOUGH! OKAY! Don't explain anymore… Those are horrible secrets! (yet, so stupid…)"

"OH? What about you, being branded a pervert, among other things to girls, in your own mistaken purpose?"

He gasped, as Aya continued to play, "You have done it all, even if it was a mistake… but it was perfect. You were the most worthy of them all. Master said that I'd find the one, with the most unbalanced electric waves… and you were draft pick #1."

Harima huffed, "Still… I don't get why you'd do such a thing."

Aya smiled, "You will see, soon enough… Now…"

She spoke in echoes, "Sit next to me."

He sat down, as Aya played:  
_(Aya): My heart is dark  
Pure of soul  
Come at us now  
for my control…_

The organ flashed, as Harima was shocked.

"No way…" Harima whimpered.

Aya declared, "From this point on… NO screaming."

Outside, Tenma and Yakumo started to feel dizzy. They collapsed and were unconscious. Eri, on the other side, fell asleep, too.

* * *

Hours later, Tenma woke up, seeing Yakumo, who was sleeping like a light, in her bed. She gasped, as she thought, "Huh? How did I get here?"

_(Aya): Tenma… So fair and cute  
Rest your eyes, you faire beaut  
Aya knows just where it is at…  
If you eat… then you'd grow fat…_

Aya can even read their faults, on certain occasions.

Tenma saw a huge plate of cakes and pastries. There was even rice balls and takoyaki. She jumped out of bed, and began to engorge herself.

"YAY! YAY! FOOD!" She cheered, "I'm so hungry that I might have a midnight snack!"

She ate about 17 plates of food, along with 5 gallons of soda. She kept eating many foods; pizza, hot dogs, donuts, fruit, vegetables, burgers, chicken, sushi… the whole six food groups (Yes, it includes sweets)! Tenma finished, but saw a slice of strawberry shortcake. She reached for the plate, but couldn't.

"I… I can't reach… Come on…" She cried.

Tenma then saw herself, all round like a ball. She was fat… just like Aya said. She let out a cry and shouted, "Aw, darn it! Why did I skimp away from a diet?"

She cried continuously, as Aya changed the scenery.

* * *

It showed Narue Nanase, sleeping with a stuffed whale.

_(Aya): Oh, Nanase…  
You have such adorable traits to flaunt  
But what happens when money  
doesn't get you what you want…_

Narue was walking to a green grocer and asked for the price of a white radish.

"Sir, this looks expensive," she said to the man in a dark green apron, "How much is it?"

"500 Yen, ma'am," he said.

"WHAT? Five hundred?" She yelled, "Aren't radishes worth less than that?"

She pointed at the carrots and said, "Okay… How about these carrots?"

"About 750 Yen…"

"Okay… What about the bananas?"

"2,000 Yen."

"FINE! The grapes, lettuce, beets, and corn?"

"About 12,000 Yen, 15,000, 1,000, and a hundred Yen."

She sobbed, "An apple?"

He smiled, "That's merely 5 Yen."

"DEAL!" She cheered.

"Will that be check or credit?" he sneered.

"Huh? You don't want my money?"

"Not in _this _grocery. I don't accept money, since I'm packed of it, since I won the lottery. Will that be check, ma'am?"

She shrieked, as she lost it, "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

* * *

The scenery changed, this time, to Miranda Maynard's room.

_(Aya): Now it's your turn  
dear rich Maynard superman  
Let's see if your life has gone  
as __fast__ as you can…_

Miranda was all alone in a vast grassy field. She then saw a few of her people run past her, in breakneck speed, worried about something. Miranda called to them, but couldn't catch them.

"Hey, wait!" She cried, "Come on, you guys! I need to speak to you!"

_(Aya): Miranda Maynard  
Young, full of air, and more  
You give the people help  
but you, they ignore…_

Miranda then pleaded to the people, as they continued to ignore her and pass her, "WAIT! COME ON, GUYS! Hey, listen to me! Uh, guys? What the devil? HEY! Something's amiss! Why the bloody hell is everybody running? There's no danger here!"

She screamed, "TALK TO ME!"

* * *

The scenery changed again. This time, Sarah Adiemus was sleeping. Not for long...

_(Aya): You always give good advice  
You are always so nice  
But love is what you don't do  
when they all come to you…_

She was at a confessional, listening in on every love advice. They kept asking her, on every whim.

"Sister… How come my boyfriend cheated on me?" A girl spoke.

Another girl asked, "Sister… Is there a way to treat my crush with something he wants?"

A boy asked her, "I have a student in class, and I…"

Another asked her, "Tell me, will we be dating, if I give her what _she _wants?"

The voices kept going, as Sarah was being stressed out.

"Sister! Help! My girlfriend may break up with me!"

"Hey, do you think I may lose him, because of the way I look?"

"Oh, Sister… Help me!"

"Do you think she'll hate me, if I don't bathe?"

"Sister?"

"Sister?"

"Sister…"

Sarah started to grow dizzy, as she was giving _every single _love advice.

* * *

Of course, that nightmare ended, with Aya's next victim: Mayura Ichikawa.

_(Aya): Money makes the world go round  
That's what people dread…  
Let's see you be happy, Treasurer  
when you're FOREVER RED!_

Mayura was in her room, in Miyagami Academy, looking through the budget. Was she in for a surprise…

"AAH!" She screamed, "Five hundred billion Yen? NO!"

She screamed in fear and bawled like a baby, knowing that the budget in her school dropped _completely_.

"We're broke! Poverty-stricken! Destitute! Bankrupt! Poor! Cleaned out! Penniless! RUINED!" She kneeled down and sobbed, "I don't wanna live… I don't wanna live!"

* * *

That faded to black, leading up to Seina Katsura, next.

_(Aya): Seina… I feel your pain  
for a broken heart  
The one that got away  
is tearing you part_

_So, I took it easy on you  
to mend up your heartbreak  
If you loved Steven Cooke  
then why not bake a cake?_

Seina was in the kitchen, baking a huge cake for Steven Cooke. In her vision, Kandy Potter dumped him and is hoping to take him back.

"Steven Cooke will be happy to take me back!" She said, "Wait until he sees this huge cake I made for him, using Percival's money he lent me!"

She made a tall chocolate 7-layer cake, with white roses. She wrote, in pink frosting, "_I love you – SeinaxSteven_."

"Here's to the _future _Mrs. Steven Cooke!" She saluted.

Minutes later, Seina delivered a cake to Steven, who was in his seat, in the dining room. Steven saw the cake and said, "You didn't have to bake it for me. Steven Cooke's not a fan of sweets, mostly."

"Oh, I don't care. Enjoy my sweet confectionary treat," she said, "And all it took was using Percival's money, since you hated him."

"Yeah… About that…"

Percival called, "Hey, Sexy Steven! Let's go."

He was waiting for Steven, as he was wearing a red and pink suit. Steven went to him and kissed him on the lips. Seina was shocked, knowing that his crush was… well, we rather not.  
_Truthfully, he isn't…_

Steven smirked, "Like I said… Steven Cooke is out of your life… forever. Percival and I made up, and become friends… and then some…"

The boys walked away, hand in hand, as Seina was shattered, inside. She grabbed the cake and started to eat it.

"I FUCKING HATE THAT MAN!" She yelled, as her mouth was stuffed, and with tears in her eyes, "FUCK YOU, STEVEN COOKE!"

WHOA! That must be some raw emotions… coming from Seina, of course.

* * *

Next victim: _Tatsuki Kuroi._

_(Aya): Tatsukichi, my friend…  
You love to be with Ran-Chan  
Too bad the worst I got  
is when she is gone…  
(Sorry…)_

Tatsuki appeared in his fiancé, Ran Kotobuki's house. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Miyu, Ran's friend/sister-in-law. He gave her flowers and said, "OOK! Is my Ran Baby home?"

Miyu let out a sad look and said, "Sorry. I thought you knew… Ran… She… She's dead."

Tatsuki gasped, "OOK?"

Miyu sobbed, "She was at Shibuya! She was attacked by a bunch of thugs… but after she easily defeated them… she was shot! Her parents and Yamato-kun were devastated! Ran didn't deserve to die… Her father wanted her to become a cop, like him, but I guess that dream is over…"

Tatsuki said, "Miyu… Miyu, come on. It can't be true. Can it?"

Miyu wept, as she gave him a news article. He gasped, as he saw the headline: _"GAL in Shibuya killed in gunshot."_

That broke Tatsuki's heart. He went to the border of Tokyo and started to feel dejected.

"So… I belong to the Lonely Hearts… You took my love away…" he said, "But… They say that the love you take, is equal to the love you make. Too bad… That was a good song, too."

He left Tokyo and whispered, "Sayonara… Ran-Chan… I leave Shibuya… forever…"

* * *

Sad moment… But moving on… It's Asou's turn!

_(Aya): Asou, you have no faults  
One can say it's true  
But what if your girlfriend  
never liked you?_

Asou was at the basketball court, during the daytime. Mikoto Suo, his ex-girlfriend, appeared, and said, "Hiro…"

Asou asked, "Mikoto? What are you doing here?"

She held up a gun and sobbed, "You jerk… You joined The Gang, and not me…"

Asou gasped, as he stepped back, "Mikoto… No, wait! Suo, you got it all wrong! Come on, don't be like that!"

"Too late," Mikoto wept, "I never liked you, anyway. You don't appreciate me… at all…"

"Is it because of my breasts?" She yelled, "Or is it because I'm wild?"

He replied, "No, Mikoto… It's not that! I'm just saying that… Well, you're a very special girl. Maybe one day, you'll join us. And maybe we'll be like Farra and Percival… as a TRUE couple."

Mikoto unloaded her gun and said, pointing it at him, "I see… I guess that makes me… a surly woman. You're like Steven Cooke!"

**BANG!**

Asou was shot in the heart. He fell dead (Relax. This is Aya's visions, so nobody is hurt). Mikoto then sobbed, as she held the gun up.

"I shot you… but I had enough for _two _bullets…" she sobbed, "I don't mind being gone… since no one likes me, except for Tenma…"

She pointed the gun at her own head and said, "I'm sorry…"

**BANG!**

* * *

Moving on… here's Emily's nightmare.

_(Aya): How does it feel  
to be a celebrity, kid?  
Does it mean that fame got to you  
to the tabloids, kid? What a pity…_

Emily was in her house, sweeping up the floor. She saw the TV, which showed her face.

"Huh?" Emily gasped, "My face on the telly?"

It showed Emily Maynard as one of the fastest-rising superstars in Music History. She was declared as the #1 star for girls under 13. However, the rumors come in about her…

"This just in – The rumors about her are true! Or is it? Is Emily Maynard really a boy? Does she have a size problem? Is the kid from Argos really a small-sized adult midget? Those rumors came to being, during a full-fledged interview with her mother, Miranda Maynard."

Maynard was in a press conference, as Aya continued:  
_(Aya): See there?  
There's a flaw to stardom fame.  
Once the dirt sheet bashes you  
you'll never be the same…_

Miranda then said, "My daughter doesn't need this bashing from any of you! Besides, my little daughter is just sensitive. Why, just this one time, when she was six, she once wet the bed, and blamed it on the rain…"

The paparazzi laughed, as Emily whined, "MOMMY!"

She sobbed, as Miranda giggled, "I once had her fitted for braces… and she was very cute in them."

Emily shouted, "NO! That wasn't true!"

The laughs continued, as Emily covered her ears… as her nightmare came to being.

* * *

Who was left out? Richard Moore, for one…

_(Aya): Well, well, well…  
Here's slick Rick  
He never failed in a case  
No wonder's he's called a dick_

_You have rid of every murder,  
kidnapping, and theft  
You're truly a GREAT detective…  
Too bad there was no crime left…_

Richard was in his office, with messy hair and a five o'clock shadow. He woke up to read the paper and read that peace had continued. Richard Moore's career was over, since World Peace came. It means one thing: NO MORE POLICE! And it also means that his Detective Agency was out of business.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN!" He yelled, as he threw the paper down, "It's worse than being with Kudo, _or _the damn brat, Conan! NO ONE IS LEFT FOR A MURDER! WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?"

In his dream, conjured by Aya, Richard Moore solved his final case, which ended the crime spree in the entire world. If we told you what, it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

Richard collapsed, on his desk, and pouted, "I'm left with nothing… and Rachel stripped me of liquor… forever. I hate my life. Someone with a corpse, or missing millions, better materialize to me, soon…"

He groaned, "I have got a ticket to ride… but they don't care…"

* * *

Aya's next victim…

"Tenma's Sister?" Harima gasped, "Why not Akira next?"

Aya said, "Patience…"

She sang:  
_(Aya): Yakumo… Which is worse…  
Being hounded by or being asked out?  
If you chose the first one  
you're about to find out…_

Yakumo was with Iori, her black cat, sitting in the front porch of her house. As she was relaxing, a huge black dog appeared and snarled at her.

"_Hounded by"… Get it?_

Iori jumped out and ran, as Yakumo was scared.

"I'm… I'm afraid of dogs…" she winced.

The dog barked at her, as she was on her knees, petrified. The dog ran to her and tackled her. She was screaming, as she was being mauled by the vicious dog.

Minutes later, the dog ran off, as it left Yakumo, all bloodied and mangled, with signs of teeth marks on her body and clothes. Iori went to her, as he patted her on the head. Yakumo couldn't move. That was obvious.

* * *

Next up: Nick Haskett.

_(Aya): Fair weathered Nick  
The gaming type  
What happens if those arrow games  
weren't all for hype_

Erika Avery came to him and gave him her engagement ring. She said, "I'm breaking up our engagement…"

"Why?" Nick asked, "Erin, is this about what happened in England, years ago?"

"No, it's not that. It's just that… I'm not an archer, anymore. Neither are you!"

"WHAT?"

"Don't you get it? A TRUE Warrior never gives up on a dream, including hobbies. My dream was to be the best archer, like father… but… but that was because…"

She cried, "THEY BANNED ARCHERY!"

Nick shouted, "UNTRUE! What kind of nonsense is that?"

"It's true! This is ridiculous, but the Johns and Janes took a vote on this sport, because one person was shot in the spine, during an event! He died, after that! Now, they say that bows and arrows are now illegal! I'd say that it's stuff and nonsense! But…"

She sobbed, "I'm sorry. You may love to use your target practice, but I don't! Not anymore!"

She got up and dressed up in her blue poncho and hood. She said, "Erika Avery is nothing more than a footnote in life. Farewell, my darling Nicholas… I'll always love you…"

She left, into a white fog, and disappeared. Nick dropped to his knees and was cringing in fear.

"ERIN!" He shrieked.

* * *

Next victim: Kanaka Nanase.

_(Aya): Your sister has always watched over you  
Very nice, since she'd glad  
Will you ever see her again?  
Because she married your dad!_

Kanaka arrived at Narue's house, hoping to see her father, Tadashi Nanase (who was married twice).

She then saw Narue cook for him, while wearing an apron and ring. Kanaka asked, "Papa? Why's Narue cooking for you?"

"Be nice to Narue, Kanaka," he said, "She's been so helpful."

Narue approached her and hugged her, "That's right. I'll care for you, as always, my daughter…"

"D-D-D-DAUGHTER?!" She cried.

Narue giggled, "I got married! Kazu left me, but I married this man, Big Sister! Now, I can adopt you! Isn't that great? Now, I have a family!"

Kanaka gagged, "NO! That's disgusting! Papa remarried to my baby sister? That's completely disgusting! How could you?"

Narue whispered, "Relax… I'm doing this since Kazu got me pregnant. I figured that it's been long since he's held an infant. Maybe you can be the Big Sister to it."

Kanaka asked, "How long are you pregnant to the Old Man's test-tube surrogate?"

Narue scolded, "Watch your tone, Kanaka! You'll see the baby, soon enough. For now, you got six months left!"

Kanaka said, "Ah, I see. You're three months pregnant! Good job!"

She smiled and said, "Now, may I make a statement about our happy family?"

"You may."

She let out a scream:  
_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"**_

* * *

_Now _it's Akira's turn.

_(Aya): I got nothing on you  
That's rich, I'd say  
But what if you become normal  
and smile, all the day_

Akira was walking to school, as she had a huge smile on her face. Most of the students were talking about her, as she had her smile, throughout the day.

Suga asked, "Whoa. How did Akira smile like that? It's been ages?"

Asou replied, "Well, it's a mystery. Akira Takano has become popular."

The girls felt the same way, as they watched on.

Tsumugi Yuuki giggled, "Oh, she's cute. Takano is all full of energy."

Mai Otsuka said, "Why, I'll bet she can make the Glee Club, if we had one."

Yuuki said, "How will Hanai take it? You know these two… they have been at it, for a while."

At the tea club, Akira was having tea and let out a smile. After that, she stretched out and let out a giggle. She then turned to the camera and said in a normal tone.

"This… is not normal, to me. That smile I got… was stuck like that."

She stopped smiling and said, "But I _do _feel happy, all the time."

_THIS is a misfortune?_

* * *

Oh, well. Moving on… Kandy.

_(Aya): My chrome magnolia…  
So unique, honest, and fair  
If you haven't married Steven  
you'll get wear n' tear!_

Aya spoke to the 4th wall, "Mechanical device reference. Read a book!"

Kandy was getting up from her bed. She stretched out, yawning. And then…

**SNAP! CLANG! SPROING!**

Her arm fell off. She picked it up and reattached it. She said, "It appears I may be in need of repairs… Sexy Steven needs me."

But as she went to see Nick…

"WHAT THE HELL?" Kandy sobbed, "What do you mean I am unfixable?"

Nick said, "I'm sorry. I tried my best, but your parts are all worn out. Besides, if I replaced your parts with newer and more advanced items, you'll break down easily! But luckily, your skin is not in ruin."

Kandy sobbed, "What should I do, Mister Nick?"

Nick said, "Well, there _is _one… and I mean _one _way now."

Moments later, Peter & Farra were at the alley, chatting.

"I hear that Steven Dork broke up with Kandy," she said.

Peter said, "Something about _wear and tear_. That's a term Mom called it, when my old computer broke. Where is she now?"

Farra said, "Well, she belongs where _all _outdated machinery goes… the garbage."

She was right. Kandy was in a trash can, rusted up in tears and broken down. There was a sticker that said, on her chest, "_Outdated Machinery_".

Peter asked, "So, how did Steven take the news?"

_(Aya): And they say robots can't have dreams…  
I am NOT going there_

* * *

She saved the worst for last… Eri Sawachika.

_(Aya): You have treated boys with disrespect  
Even Whiskers, that's true…  
But… your doom is spelled…  
Ma-Sa-Ru…_

Harima asked, "Rich Girl's weird maid?"

Aya said, "Just watch."

Masaru was cleaning Eri's room with a vacuum. He picked up all her clothes and threw them in a laundry basket. He then proceeded to clean her entire room out, throwing everything that was inside, into the backyard, smashing it into pieces.

Hours later, he finished cleaning, which was spotless. Nakamura then asked him, as he appeared, "Masaru! What did you do?"

He let out a grunt, as Nakamura said, "Well, be that as it may, Miss Eri won't like it, one bit… We better hurry up and find new furniture, before she returns soon."

Masaru nodded and said, "Huh?"

They left to the limousine, and sped off to downtown. But they were too late. As soon as they left, Eri saw the destroyed furniture, outside the yard. She gasped, "WHAT THE HELL? MY STUFF!"

She ran inside and saw her room, all clean and desolate. She let out a high-pitched shriek.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

And then she shouted, "WHO DID THIS?"

She stepped out and ran off to find Nakamura and Masaru. She was in the middle of the streets and shouted, "NAKAMURA! MASARU! YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"

**HONK! HONK!**

The limo returned, but…

**CRASH!**

…it ran over Eri, killing her. Nakamura stepped out and saw her. He gasped, "MISS ERI!"

Masaru bowed and said, "Sorry…"

Nakamura said, "Well… If anyone asks, we'll say that she was in an accident."

They drove off, as Eri's body was lifeless. She groaned, as she died, "If I wanted to blame someone… I blame… I blame Whiskers…"

She let out a death rattle, as she bled on the pavement.

* * *

Harima laughed, as Aya bowed her head. "Man, that was rich! Rich Girl dies of her butler/chauffer!"

He glared, "And… That's _not _cool! You used her, along with Tenma, her sister, Kandy, Nanase, Asou, and Maynard! That was uncool!"

Aya whispered, "That was the macabre… for them… musically…"

She said, as her hands were on the keys, "Besides… the worst is yet to come… because there's seven more…"

"Seven more? THE GANG!"

"Again… silence!"

She played, as The Gang's macabre began… as dubbed by Aya.

Harima asked her, "So… I've been meaning to ask… Why didn't you do it to Otohata?"

Aya said nothing, as she began the fearful illusion dreams on The Gang… starting with Michelle, at the bottom of the list.

_(Aya): British lass, of latest grace  
Hiding behind her true attitudes  
Weep no more, for you adore  
your one true love… minus dudes_

Michelle's dream began, inside of a wedding chapel. She was waiting for her groom, wearing a white and blue wedding gown, with her long brown hair flowing. She waited to the groom, who was wearing a black tux and a white veil over his head. She looked at the groom and was concerned.

"Why the veil?" She asked him.

He said nothing. He opened the veil and revealed his face… In fact, it wasn't a he… it was a _she_. She had long flowing brown hair, like Michelle's. She then said, "Aw, isn't it great to be married to me, Michi-Chan?"

It's not Joanna… but much worse… It was her… except more feminine and skinny, with a flat-chest.

Michelle gasped, as she threw the bouquet over her head, and panicked, "Oh, bloody hell! Damn it! How did you do that? You don't even look like me… but… AW, SOD OFF IT! I am not a lesbian, and I never will be!"

The second Michelle giggled, as 'she' caressed her, "Oh? Then how come I found Joanna Stevens's pictures in your room, all in sexy lingerie? They all know… Even Steven Nevins, your brother. You know it, soon enough."

"STOP IT! I AM _NOT _LIKE THAT FRUIT, JO!"

Joanna appeared, holding a bouquet, with a purple bridesmaid gown, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me!"

"Aw, Michi-Chan… Don't try to hide it. You _are _my true love… and you _are _the fruit of my eye."

She stripped down to her lace underwear and said, "What say we consummate this nuptial?"

Michelle stepped back and screamed, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The doors locked shut, as Michelle was trapped… by the one woman that loved her.

"You're mine… forever… and ever…" Joanna lustfully giggled. Michelle cried in tears, wailing for help.

* * *

Heather was next. Her illusion was shown, as she was in the shadowy area… from The Gang's surroundings.

_(Aya): Heather Dunn-Nevins thinks her health is good  
but what of a third seed?  
Behind the shadows of The Gang  
was a mother, with a huge need._

_Heather's new child could be a boy  
but her lack of dairy has NO joy…  
Her body so sexy, as preggers, she's doomed  
for her cravings of real cheese and milk, she has consumed_

Heather's nightmare is similar to Tenma's, except she couldn't resist. She started to scarf down on cheese and milk. All day long, in her labor of a _possible third kid, _she started eating cheese sandwiches, ice cream, grilled cheese, pizza, cheeseburgers, omelets, fish sandwiches with cheese, and even milkshakes. And _that's _when it happened…

_Gurgle…_

Heather stomach started to grow big, as it started kicking. Its baby cried out, "LEMME OUT! NO MORE CHEESE!"

She cried out, "Uh, oh… Hang on, child!"

She was too late! She dropped to her back and groaned in pain.

At the hospital, she started to heave in pain, as her baby started to pop out. However, as the baby appeared, it was a huge boy, at about 12 pounds.

"Congratulations, ma'am," the doctor said, "You got yourself a brand-new baby boy."

Heather smiled as she said, "Ah, thanks… Lemme see him…"

She held her boy, which was yellow, wrapped in red. It looked like a huge block of cheese… because it _was _cheese!

Heather gasped, and then shrieked, knowing her dairy intake just produced a cheese kid. She gasped, as she was hungry. But she couldn't… she started to gasp for air, and fainted. She flat-lined, after that.

"NURSE! GET HER BACK UP!" The doctor called out, as she brought out the defibrillator.

They tried to revive her, but it was no use. They kept going, until the illusion faded.

Harima huffed, "That was stupid…"

Aya stated, "Heather hates dairy. In this nightmare, once she started a glimpse of dairy, during her third child, she couldn't stop… and her heart gave out."

Elsewhere, Heather, in her bed, started to shake in her sleep.

"No… No more…" she moaned, "I'm never eating cheese again…"

* * *

Aya's next Gang victim… Mizuki Takase.

_(Aya): And now we come… to a girl  
with obsession, twice as her breasts  
(Harima): _HEY! Knock it off!  
_(Aya): _Sorry… AHEM!  
_…with obsession, twice as smart  
Cosplaying is her specialty…  
so long as she had heart_

_The fear of otaku pawing her  
makes her knees weak  
For Mizuki Takase…  
the cameras tote her fate… bleak…_

At Comic Party, in her Card Master Peach attire, Mizuki was posing for her fans. However, _two _men appeared and snapped at her, continuously. One of them was skinny, with glasses, the other was obese, with a shirt and cap.

The skinny one said, "Well, well… THE Mizuki Takase of The Gang. Let's us take a picture of you."

The fat one said, "Here, I got about 700 rolls of film on you."

Mizuki gasped, "700?!"

Minami barked, as she caught them, "HOLD IT! You two aren't going to make this woman be violated by your 700 rolls!"

Mizuki smirked, "Serves you right."

Minami grinned evilly, "You should try five _thousand!_"

Mizuki sobbed, "_et tu, _Maki?"

Minami handed a camera to every fan boy in Comic Party, as they were in glee. In fact, Yuu, Reiko, Eimi, and Aya, in jealousy, had a camera, also.

Yuu grinned, "I've waited a long time, Takase…"

Reiko grinned, "This will be great. Something to remember you by."

Eimi giggled, "And now… we get to take your picture, with bottles of hot and sexy pics!"

Yuu responded, "You mean _buttloads _or _boatloads_?"

Eimi smirked, "Who cares? I'm getting more than _you_, Hot Spring Panda."

Mizuki gasped, as the cameras flashed, "WAIT! HEY, STOP!"

She cringed, as she was blinded by the flashing lights, "Now I know how Britney felt! This isn't what I meant by _flash photography! _Minami has turned on me! EVEN MY OLD FRIENDS! THIS IS WHY OTAKU ARE SCUM!"

She shrieked, "STOP!"

The vision turned white, and then black.

* * *

Aya then caught her attention on Percival, the smartest of the group.

_(Aya): May god help you, Percival Gaynes  
You spirits are boiling hot  
For what you will see, may blow that mind  
because it's something you got_

Percival was in his lab, fixing up some inventions he was trying to patent.  
_NOTE: _Percival Gaynes is a multi-millionaire genius.

Farra stepped in and found her husband, who was wearing a white lab coat. Farra was wearing her blue shirt and jeans.

"Darling, are you busy?" She asked, "If you need anything, let me know."

He called, "Oh, uh, sure. Could you hand me that hammer?"

Farra grabbed it and said, "Okay."

She held a silver hammer up and grinned, "Maybe I can fix him… BANG! BANG! On his head, just so he can _stop _working on such shi-. Huh?"

She turned around and saw a huge chrome machine, the size of a chamber. She placed the hammer down and looked at the machine.

"Percy? What is that?" She asked him, as she looked inside.

"Oh, that?" He replied, "I suggest that you _don't _go near it. That machine is a delicate device. However, it's untested."

"Well, what is it?"

"It's a cloner. You can imagine the possibilities of _multiple _Gang members. But then I heard that cloning was bad. So, I figured… what the fuck? Have a cloner ready, whenever trouble became shown."

Farra stepped back and said, "Well, be that as it may, I think you're going overboard with your _Get Rich Quick _schemes."

"What _schemes?_"

She accidentally pressed a button and the machine turned on. She continued, as she placed her hand on the door, "Seriously, when are you ever going to notice m-? AAH!"

She fell inside the cloner. As she landed, the doors slammed shut.

Percival turned and saw the machine turn on. He ran to it and turned it off. The cloner opened and smoke emitted from the machine. Percival called, "Farra! Hey! Are you okay?"

Farra emerged from the machine, unscathed, with her body whole. She nagged at him, "AM I OKAY? What the hell, dude? I almost broke my neck, on this chrome floor!"

Another Farra appeared and said, "Easy for you to say."

Percival cringed, "Uh… Farra?"

The 2nd Farra hugged him and said, "Darling… Forget your money. Have a go with your loving wife."

The real Farra shouted, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

She grabbed Percival's left arm and pulled, "He's _my _husband!"

The other Farra pulled his right arm and yelled, "Fuck you! He's mine!"

"You get your grubby hands off her, you blue streaked bitch!"

"Look who's talking, Paul McCartney wannabe!"

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"NO, MINE!"

Percival screamed, "FARRA! STOP IT! THERE'S MORE OF ME TO GO AROUND!"

He huffed to the 4th wall, "I guess a three-way with my wives is out of the question…"

The Farras continued to pull Percival, fighting over him.

* * *

Aya's next victim: Peter Giese.

_(Aya): Winter is the best time of the year  
Walking in a wonderland  
But Peter Giese hates winter  
For you can clearly understand…_

Peter was resting in a parasol, on a cloudy day. It was about thirty degrees, with him wearing a red sweater. The snow began to fall, as Peter was chilly.

"BRR! Dude… Winter sucks!" He said, "I better go warm up."

But as he got up, he saw, in a distance, a snowman… wearing a top hat, button nose, green eyes, and a string smile. It waved to him, with its stick arm and said, "Good day to you, neighbor!"

Peter smiled at the snowman, unenthusiastically, "Uh, hey…"

He shivered, "Uh… I better go… and warm up."

He called to the snowman, "Uh, dude… I'm heading inside. Don't come in and see me!"

The snowman said, "Okay. I forget I melt."

Another snowman appeared from behind, as he gasped.

"AH!"

The snowman said, "How about a snowball fight, buddy? It'll be totally fun."

The second one, which had a red bucket hat said, "Hey, don't forget me!"

And then, snowmen surrounded him, asking if he'd play with them. They surrounded him and cheered, "WINTER!"

Peter shook in fear and said, "Man, I hate snowmen…"

_Peter has a fear of generic snowmen… but cute snowmen, like the ones in Japan, or in a simulated Snowboarding Indoor building, were okay…_

Peter was surrounded, as he cried in fear, "I'm not afraid… I'm not afraid…"

A snowman called, "Here comes the sun!"

The sun began to shine a bit… as Peter gasped in fright.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

_Of course, melting snowmen scared him the most. Recently, he'd felt bad about it, since he considered them as people, too… even as inanimate objects; but seeing it all distorted and melted, really scare him._

The illusion ended, before it started to warm up.

Harima sighed, "Good. I didn't want to see him fall scared."

Aya said, "I felt sorry for him, though."

* * *

_(Aya): But when it comes to emotion  
Farra Stevens take the cake  
For when it comes to family cooking  
I wonder what food she'll make_

Farra and Joanna were cooking in the kitchen. Joanna asked Farra if she'd like to sample her bakery treats.

"Sure," she said, "What did you make?"

She showed her a huge plate of cupcakes, all brown and blue. Farra took a sample of one and was moved by the taste.

"WOW! Jo, this is great!" She cheered, "This is so delicious!"

She cringed, "Why couldn't I make something that good?"

Joanna smiled, "Oh? That's too bad… I guess you're better than me, in cooking…"

She winked, "I must've used too much salt and cranberry raisins…"

"Don't care… it's still good!"

"At least I didn't use any timed advice, since it looked burnt. I used just the right amount of chocolate and tuna, with soy."

Farra gasped, "What?"

Joanna giggled, "I thought I'd find a perfect recipe. Thanks, little sis!"

_We forget to mention… Farra is a bad cook. But Joanna is NO Iron Chef, either!_

Farra giggled nervously, "Oh… Well, it's still good…"

She turned green, feeling uneasy, but she didn't want to disappoint her lesbian sister. Joanna saluted, "Then…"

She presented a huge plate of tuna cupcakes, "ENJOY! HAVE THEM ALL!"

Farra gagged and started to eat the cupcakes.

Harima groaned, as the illusion faded, "Kind of reminds me of Tenma and Rich Girl…"

Aya said, "It's worse than dying… If Joanna was ever yelled at by her own sister, Joanna would hate her. She was the only older adult left in her life. But, her cooking sucks."

He sneered, "You and me, both…"

"But it wasn't the only misfortune…" she said, "It gets worse…"

The illusion continued, as Farra was in bed, without her husband. She woke up to find Percival, outside the window, talking to Seina.

"So, I heard that Farra is sick," she said, "I'm sorry about that."

Percival smiled, "No worries… I've been meaning to oust her, for another, anyway."

Seina held his hand and said, "Did you divorce her?"

He smiled as he kissed her, "Let's say that I'm done with her."

Farra gasped, watching everything that happened. She screamed in horror, as Percival left with Seina.

* * *

The last vision was to Steven Cooke… She saved the BEST for last... in her words.

Steven's vision began, as he got a phone call in his office, "Hey, Homie!"

A raspy voice spoke, "Hey, shitface!"

He gasped, "WHAT? Grandpa?"

"You there? I'm calling to tell you that you are a disappointment to your family." He huffed.

His grandfather started talking to him, hazing at him, on the phone. Another call came in. It was his mother, "Steven, I don't care if you are my son and a member of The Gang! You give Beatles fans a BAD NAME! You disappoint me!"

His father was on another call, "YOU! Steven Cooke! You are a bad man, young man! What the hell are you doing, wasting your life?"

Both his parents shouted, "Why can't you be like Cecelia?"

His sister, Cecelia, then said, in another phone call, "IT'S TRUE! You're _always _a disappointment! I'm always better than you!"

"Sis, you're lying!" He yelled.

"See for yourself!" She said, as she hung up.

He looked outside and saw his ravaging fans booing him. They chanted at him:  
_Steven sucks! Steven Kook! Steven sucks! Steven Kook!_

He gasped, as he cried, "NO! Steven Cooke is being hazed!"

The phones kept ringing, as his ex-fans started throwing tomatoes and garbage at his window. The family of his continued to call him a disappointment, while the fans booed at him.

"NO! NOT FAIR!" He cried out, "THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

His screams echoed, as Aya laughed evilly. The visions disappeared, as Aya finished on the organ.

Aya whispered in echoes, "Indeed, it's well… but I'll see you in hell!"

She giggled evilly, as Harima asked, "Uh… What about-?"

Aya smiled, "Sorry. I guess I overdid it."

He replied, "But… Will they know?"

She said, "No. Like I said, they are all illusions… But they'll forget about it, in an instant. Of course, I didn't include Otohata-kun. If you'd like, I can tell you that-."

He ran off in fear, saying nothing, as Aya laughed, "Thank you, Harima."

She finished playing and said, "I'm sorry…"

_(Aya): Musical… Musical…  
Musical slumbers…  
Enjoy my enchanting  
and entrancing numbers…_

_Rest your sleepy head  
for the night fades out fast…  
The next macabre that I make  
(In a deep voice): …will be you last…_

She closes the melody and sat up. She left the basement and whispered, "Pleasant dreams", and then laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Tenma and Yakumo woke up in the field. Tenma thought, "Okay… Why am I here?"

Aya's incantation worked. Tenma, Yakumo, Eri, and everybody else had forgotten. Well… except for The Gang.

Heather woke up to find herself skinny, in which she was happy.

"Oh, sweet relief…" she said, "I'm glad I don't have pre-baby hunger urges…"

She went back to sleep and said, "Ah… Glad it wasn't real."

Farra was in tears, as she woke up, as Percival saw her.

"Darling, what's wrong?" He asked, and then said, "You had a nightmare, too, huh?"

Farra said, "You're loyal to me, still, right?"

Percival giggled, "That depends… How do I know if you're not a clone of you?"

**SOCK!**

She socked him, knocking him out of bed.

"Just for THAT… You're sleeping on the couch, tonight!" She yelled.

"We don't even have a couch!" He cried out, holding his eye, which was black.

"So? There's a couch in the main room! SLEEP THERE!"

"But it's 4 in the morning!"

"Fine… You _better _sleep there, tonight…"

She went back to sleep, as does Percival.

Peter and Mizuki held each other tight, as they were shivering in terror.

"Mizuki… Too many lively, jovial, snowmen…" He winced.

"I fucking hate otaku…" She sobbed.

They never went back to sleep… until six.

Steven woke up, holding onto a motionless Kandy, tightly, who was still recharging.

"Maybe a security fembot would keep me happy," he grumbled, "That was the _worst _dream of Steven Cooke… EVER!"

He fell back to sleep, kissing Kandy on the lips.

Michelle was under the covers, shaken in disgust.

"Eww… Eww… That kind of marriage… I'm not interested…" she shook, "At least I got Simon… and my brother…"

The _Musical Macabre _had ended… hopefully, for now.

* * *

The next morning, Harima was alone in the table, feeling uneasy and timid. But then…

"HEY YOU!" Eri shouted, as she and the rest of The Gang-Wave that experienced Aya's Macabre ran to him.

"WAIT! Rich Girl! Tenma! Tenma's Sister! I can expla-!"

Sarah asked, "You did it, too? Did Otohata happen to you?"

Harima thought, "Huh? Otohata?"

Richard shouted, "Out of our way!"

Mayura snapped, "We'll get that bastard!"

They ran past Harima and thought, "Huh? Did I lucked out?"

Otohata was having coffee, as the rest of Gang-Wave approached him. They all scowled at him; everyone, except Yakumo and Emily.

Tenma scolded, "You have got a lot of explaining to do, haunting in our dreams."

Seina said, "What gives you the right to date Steven Cooke? I baked him a cake, and he turned on me for YOU! You're supposed to be Aya's boyfriend!"

Tenma shouted, "I had a dream that I went on a fat food spree!"

Mayura sobbed, "It's you that ruined the budget! The economy would've collapsed, if it were real!"

Sarah shouted, "And you were so nice! I got love advices, every time!"

Asou shouted, "You had Mikoto do suicide, after she killed me!"

Eri snapped, "You killed me with Nakamura's limo!"

Emily sobbed, "Mommy had to spill embarrassing stuff about me! That's untrue!"

Nick shouted, "Kandy told me that she was tossed in the trash, because of your advice of being outdated. Because of you, Erika left me! It was a dream, you know!"

Richard shouted, "World peace, my ass!"

Miranda cried, "I was ignored!"

Tatsuki sobbed, "My Ran Baby is dead. Come on, brother… Why'd you be so cruel?"

Yakumo winced, "Mauled by a dog, you're so cruel!"

Narue snapped, "Yeah, well, I would never marry my own father _or _be a surrogate, as Kanaka said! But that doesn't make you the green grocer that accepts checks and credit _only_!"

Akira said, "I smiled. But they didn't know that…"

Harima thought, "Huh? They thought that?"

Rei asked, "Huh… Green grocer… Kotobuki dead… girl marries father… fat dreams… murder-suicide… all that in-between?"

He responded, "You guys must be out of energy. Besides, I'd never do that to you guys. You must blame it on Aya, since she's been mysterious."

Aya appeared and said, as she walked by, "No, I didn't. Even I'd never blame myself for what I did."

"AYA?" Rei gasped.

Kandy glared, "Bite your tongue, you bastard!"

Rei snapped, "I did nothing!"

They all glared evilly, "REI!"

He shivered in fear, as Mayura snickered, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

Harima watched on, as the fighting began.

"THAT'S FOR HOT PERCIVAL!" Mayura shrieked.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN CHARGE A THOUSAND FOR A RADISH?" Narue shouted.

Tenma yelled, "I'll show _you _fat!"

Eri cried, "GO FOR THE STOMACH!"

Rei cried, "HEY! HARIMA! AYA! HELP!"

Aya approached Harima and said, "My Macabre works, but someone who's sleeping, without being chosen, must be the fall guy. It's a basic side effect… which lasts for hours. But in time, they'll forget it."

He asked her, "So… _That's _why you _didn't _do it on Rei."

"Of course not. He had no fear; plus, he's Super-Hot GL. I was gonna say that you or Otohata-kun can take the blame. It's your choice, since you were a witness. But did you listen? No."

She left, patting his shoulder, and replied, "See you at practice. And also, never again…"

Harima sighed, as he watched the melee from his bandmates, "Aya… I have a _strong _feeling you may do this, again… _real _soon."

* * *

As for The Gang…

Percival spoke, "Steven is coming soon… Let us agree _never _to talk about the dreams we had… in front of him."

Steven replied, in distraught, "I know. It makes all of us weak."

Peter cried, "Jovial… Happy… Carefree…"

Heather sighed, "You guys had worse off… Mine was no picnic, either…"

Michelle huffed, "Speak for yourself!"

Farra sobbed, "You wouldn't even guess the dream _I _had…"

Peter inquired, "What about me? I had worse, as well."

"SHUT UP!" They yelled at him.

And they kept it, to their graves.  
_(Meaning that they're never telling it to anybody, at all)_

* * *

_**Steven Nevins arrives in Alley Drive. Stay pinned for chapter 5!**_


	6. The Southern-Fried Gang Member (Part 1)

After the whole _Musical Macabre, _last night, The Gang forgot about it. But days later, a phone call came from Farra's room. She picked it up and heard who was on the phone.

"Hello? The Gang's Alley Drive… Farra speaking…" she spoke.

"HELLO! How's my sister?"

It was Joanna… the, wait. We mentioned her, before, in this story.

"Jo?"

"Hey, I hear that Michi-Chan's burly bro has arrived!"

"Not yet. It's been long, since Heather and Steven's 10th anniversary."

"I know. I always hated him, on account that he's abandoned her."

"Not necessarily true. Heather will still wait for him. In fact, I predict that Steven Cooke will be embarrassed by the whole thing, confronting an original leader."

"This, coming from the sister that had a crush on him."

"HUH?" Farra gasped.

"I read your diary… long ago…" Joanna giggled.

"You little sneak!"

"I'm coming over to see this! He'll remember me. Plus, Michi-Chan is there!"

"Jo! NO! You're not coming to-!"

She hung up, as Farra was fuming. "This… _truly _sucks."

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
The Southern-Fried Gang Member (Part 1)**_

* * *

The door knocked at Alley Drive, as Heather dashed to the door, in cheers. She opened it and said, "Steven's here!"

Steven C. smiled, "Well, I already am…"

Farra huffed, "_Not _you."

He replied, "But she said-."

"_NOT _YOU!"

Heather turned to the door and hugged the person on the doorway. She hugged the person tight… into the person's huge chest.

Heather blushed, "Steven, you're so soft…"

Joanna smiled, "Thank you. But I'm not what you think."

Heather was shocked, as Farra grumbled, "Idiot…"

Michelle heard the commotion and saw her. Joanna saw Michelle and started to smile in a lovey-dovey look. Michelle was shocked, as she tried to run away.

Joanna, walking in slow-motion, cried, "Michi… Chan…"

Michelle turned very slowly, as she was scared in her face. Joanna blushed, as she continued to walk to her, in a snail's pace… but then it got fast, as she chased Michelle.

"MICHI-CHAN!" She cheered.

"AW, BOLLOCKS! WHY IS _SHE _HERE? GET AWAY FROM ME!" Michelle yelled, as she was running.

Farra said, "Only in Alley Drive that we have a slow-mo scene, with two lesbians in love."

Steven asked, "Wait… Is she?"

Michelle shouted, "I AM _NOT _LIKE HER!"

Heather huffed, "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

Farra stated, "It's Sis's natural state. She's been crushing her, since Michelle left The Gang, long ago… and she was dumped by many boys."

Kandy asked, as she and Emily saw the commotion, "Why is Michelle being chased by a crazed woman?"

Emily asked, "Who is she?"

Steven said, "That's Farra's love-obsessed sister, Joanna."

Farra whispered to him, "_Don't _help me."

"Are you daft? I can't say _lesbian_ in front of Emily!"

"Good point."

Heather responded to them, "Joanna loves Michelle… but Michelle never loved her back. It's like she's breaking her, playing hard-to-get-at."

Kandy blushed, "Oh! Sexy Steven, she looked so beautiful."

Farra smirked, "Runs in the family. I was once hot… but age grew by, and I often cry."

Emily asked, "Does Michelle ever tell it like it is? If she's stalking her, then, wouldn't she say that she's not like that?"

Kandy shouted, "Emily! Bite your tongue!"

Steven scolded, "Yeah! This is merely between these two girls! In any case, Farra told me that Michelle _did _tell her, but it's just that she wants her… as a wife. Did you know that Michelle has a son?"

Emily blushed, "EH? She does?"

Kandy looked on, as Michelle was pummeling her. "Sorry, but most of us, in England, know about her."

Michelle shouted, as she punched her, "Will you get the devil away from me, you sodding harlot? I don't _want _to see _you_; just my blasted brother! What part of '_get away from me_' do you _not _understood?"

Joanna, with a bruised face, giggled in pain, "Every time it happens, she does have a huge right cross and left hook."

Heather smiled, "Like Lorna, Michelle is a great boxer. Of course, she worked as an independent bar boxer in pubs, since The Gang was in a hiatus."

Steven said, "I did not know that."

Joanna sobbed, "It hurts… but my love beats for you, Gang-Wave's Joanna Stevens."

Michelle huffed, "You mean me, and _you _are a sucky Gang Member…"

Joanna cringed, "Why cannot I join you? I wanna sing!"

She sang off-key, "_Wanna dance all night / Wanna sing all day / Wanna dance the night clubs / Going all the wa-!"_

Farra covered her mouth and said, "If you sing, _once more, _I'll rip your hair off on each strand…"

Joanna gulped, as Kandy was worried, "These humans have a _lot _of dysfunctions."

Emily nodded, "I'm glad Mommy and I aren't _that _mean."

**XXXXX**

Michelle, Kandy, Farra, and Joanna were sitting in table, having tea.

"So… Why are _you _here?" Michelle asked.

Joanna said, "I'm sorry. I read the news today, oh, boy. Actually, it was Peter, after I called you guys, the other day. You were so razzled."

She explained, "Well, you see… Honey…"

Michelle said, "Honey?!"

Joanna explained, "I wanted to see the _real _Steven Nevins, since his sister was wicked hot. Plus, it'll be worthy of seeing _tin boobs's_ boyfriend seeing him."

Kandy scoffed, "OH! You know that was insulting!"

"Shut it, robot! I'm saying it, like it is!" Jo yelled, and then calmed down, "Plus, I don't see why you are almost hotter than Michi, since you have such silver hair."

Kandy said, "It's platinum blonde, actually."

Farra said, "You don't seem to lust over Kandice, do you?"

Joanna trembled in fear, "Robots creep me out… _even _the humanoid kind. I heard very bad stories about sexy robots having sex. And then… it's like… something out of Peter's short stories… about a rebellion of the robot sex girls… One minute, you get to know them, you know fembots, and the next minute, you get killed by them. You think you know a girl…"

Peter cried, "Oh, please! I don't write such trash!"

Farra held her giggles, as Kandy scolded, "I'm _not _like that. I am 100% honest. Plus, I'm an adventurer, like Miss Miranda."

Michelle said, "Also, she has a boyfriend… which is your peeve…"

"I DON'T CARE! ROBOTS SCARE THE CRAP OUT OF ME!" Joanna shrieked.

Kandy held her wrist and said, "It's okay. You may take some time, but you should know that I am friendly… not those posers that break the three primary laws of robotics."

Joanna shook in horror, "Please _don't _touch me."

Kandy let go and smiled, "Okay."

Farra said, "Well, I think she wants to stay and see the fireworks unfold, between _both _Stevens. Cooke never met Nevins, so it'll be great to see them."

Kandy stated, "Don't forget the kids. Heather insisted that I take care of her daughters."

Joanna asked, "Uh… Kandy… Can… I, uh, help you, too?"

Kandy nodded, and said, "Sure. I am really good with kids, you know. Maybe Emily and Junior would get along well."

Michelle groaned, "I might be busy… but… Blondie! Take me to a hotel! I'll hide in a room, for one day, just to get ready!"

Farra huffed, "NO! Michelle, _you _are going to forgive your brother, one day! You hate him, since he was Americanized…"

Michelle shouted, "It's not that! How will he see me, in this get-up, as Gang-Wave?"

Joanna said, "Well, you _have _been leading them. I envy you, Michi…"

Kandy thought, "Sexy Steven is my least worries."

**XXXXX**

Steven Cooke shouted, as he and Tenma and Mayura were in his room, "I AIN'T MEETING THAT SOUTHERN FRIED BRIT!"

Mayura said, "Come on, now! You're too shy to see him!"

Steven groaned, "Steven Cooke isn't shy… Steven Cooke thought he was a loner, but he knew it couldn't last. I mean, sure… You think you know me, but you haven't got a clue."

Tenma said, "It's perfect for you! We get to see the _real _Steven Nevins,_ The Gang's _original front man!"

Mayura asked, "But… Why do you _not _want to see him?"

Steven confessed, "Before I joined The Gang, I thought they were a bunch of tossers. But their fame grew."

He explained a timeline he followed, when he got an _unofficial _Gang Guide Book:  
_In 1994, Steven Nevins, Michelle, Percival, and Heather formed The Gang, in a birthday party in Manchester. The Gang was found and introduced. They released their first of seven albums in 1995. 1996, Peter and Farra joined… and then the Nevinses departed. I've read about him, seeing that he left, because Peter and Farra were clowns, in Steven's words.  
By the time Steven returned to England, The Gang broke up for five and a half years, in 2003, after Heather was pregnant… by him. 2008, I joined them… months later, Mizuki joined, and Heather had another baby…_

Mayura pleaded, "Enough. What does THAT have to do with Steven?"

Steven growled, as he was in disdain, "You _don't _understand! Steven Nevins was the greatest singer/actor in the world! Steven Cooke is just a carbon copy! I'm like the _second _Steven! I just can't meet the guy that _started _this group! If word gets out onto Kandy _or _Farra, I'm hosed!"

Mayura petted him and said, "There, there…"

Tenma stated, "BULL CRAP! NO WAY! You're no carbon copy! You're THE Steven Cooke Man! No way that some _has-been _is going to give you the cold shoulder! You need to be courageous about him! You're _not _like him. You're one of a kind."

Mayura asked, "What are you saying, Tenma?"

Tenma responded, "I'm just saying… He needs to stop acting like a wuss."

Steven nodded, "You're right!"

"Eh?" They asked.

"Steven Cooke won't be like some kind of meanie. Sure, I was born a wicked guy, with a jealous mind… but those days went by, and well… What will happen? Will I evade from him, just to meet that man that instituted this band? NO! I refuse to be like that! Without him, I'd be in misery!"

Mayura said, "Duh. You idolized him… You can be like that. Just be yourself, when you meet him."

Steven said, "Yeah… You're right.

He then giggled, "And this, coming from a _Hot Percival _masturbator."

Mayura was shocked, as Steven left his room. He said, "Thanks, homies."

Tenma asked, as Mayura was shocked stiff, "Mayura? You okay?"

She thought, "What _did _he mean by… _Hot Percival? _Is that a pet name?"

She said, "Hey, yeah! I'll call Steven Nevins, if I could, I'll call him… uh… What else is _hot _and _sexy_?"

As she pondered, Yakumo asked, "Sis… Why aren't you in band practice with me?"

* * *

The next morning, Heather was lying on the couch, sleeping, waiting for the front door. She was too anxious to wait for Steven, her husband. The rest of The Gang watched her.

Peter asked, "How long is she on the couch?"

Steven said, "All night. She's so obsessed."

Mizuki stated, "Someone better take her to her room."

"No, let her stay," Peter responded, "Percy's picking Steven up. He even brought the girls."

Steven thought, "This is it… _Any _minute now…"

Farra inquired, "Well… What does she see in her? You think you know a guy…"

Mizuki replied, "It must be _true love_."

Peter whispered, "Miz… You don't think…"

Mizuki scoffed, "No. It's not deception. Heather's too shielding, while Steven is exclusive."

He smiled, "Dude… I thought she'd be divorcing him."

They shouted, "THAT'S ENOUGH, STUPID!"

Heather tossed and turned, as Steven grew worried. He whispered, "You know, Michelle and Joanna haven't woke up yet."

"Why did Sis agree to stay the week? She slept with me, after Michelle punted her out of her bed." Farra grumbled, "So, I slept in Heather's room, since it was empty."

"Joanna sure in determined." Mizuki said.

Peter said, "Yes, always. She's always in love with Michelle. But I just don't know."

Mizuki said, "But her brother… He seemed to be wondrous. I never met him, since their wedding anniversary."

"Yeah."

Farra whispered, "She's waking up."

They snuck off, as Heather woke up, seeing that it's nine in the morning. She stretched out and was sad. She slumped and said, "Jerk… I knew it was too good to be true."

She was worried that her husband was late.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Percival drove in the black van, with Steven Nevins and his daughters as his passengers.

"Thanks for taking us to Alley Drive," he said, as he held Beth in his arms, "It'll be nice to see Heather again, for the month."

"Yeah, about that… What made you change your mind about the week?" Percival asked.

Junior replied, "Dad said that he'd wanted to experience Alley Drive, before he returns home. Of course, he wants to see Michelle's Gang-Wave in action."

"Well, June, for the record, it's _their _Gang-Wave. Sis is only a member of it." Steven proclaimed.

Percival said, "Yeah, well… She has been like a leader to them. Maybe while we're here in New York, why don't we perform with Heather and Michelle, like old times?"

Steven shook his head, "I don't know… I'm kind of rusty."

He smiled, "Well, wait until you see the other members! They were a hoot, when we came back!"

Steven said, "Yeah… Whatever happened to the _other _girls?"

Percival shook his head and said, "Yeah… They didn't say."

He whispered, under his breath, "Hopefully, Steven Douchebag will not ruin this visit, almost as much as my wife and Peter did, when you left…"

June asked, "Daddy, when we get here, may I see Steven Cooke's new girl?"

He replied, "Oh, we'll see. This will be the very first time I'll see Steven Cooke. Is he like me, or something? I know what he looked like, but he must have some grit in his step!"

He spoke in the 4th wall, "Nice boy, but he has a bad memory."

June asked him, "Who were you talking to, Daddy?"

Percival said, "Oh… You'll see. He's like Post-Beatle John Lennon, crossed with that of Justin Bieber…" He grumbled quietly, "And an old sock…"

June asked him, "Uncle Percy, is something wrong?"

Percival panicked, "OH! No… It's just that… well…"

He sighed, "Listen, kid. Steven Cooke is something you _don't _want, as a future uncle. Besides, the guy hates my guts… and I can't imagine what he'll do…"

Junior taunted, "HA-HA! You feel embarrassed~!"

Percival laughed, "You're just like him – _very perceptive and funny_. Of course, he's hardly any arrogant as your father."

June said, "No, he wasn't. The man was a great musician, _and _a politician! Dad's been writing to me and Mom's going to be happy for him, again! You'll see! Plus, whoever this Steven Cooke is… He'll be funny like Daddy!"

Percival grumbled, "Brat…"

Steven asked, "What made you forget about him, all of a sudden?"

June said, "Sorry. I forgot how long it's been to see him that I've forgotten about him…"

"So, I see… Remind me to set up something for you and him, just to get to know each other."

Percival said, "Hey, we're almost there."

Steven looked out the window and said, "Michelle… I'm coming back."

What he _didn't _know is that it's _more _than just Michelle and Steven Cooke.

**XXXXX**

Back at Alley Drive, Tenma called to the Gang-Wave and cheered, "Hey, guys! We have to practice for Steven Nevins!"

They all gasped and asked why. Tenma explained that he'll be visiting and they must sing for him. He's also an original Gang member.

Richard said, "So… He's aged, and we become a Gang's tribute act."

Mayura, still stunned, remarked, "Uh… How do we perform for him?"

"He's only gonna stay for the week," Tenma said, "We'll be able to perform the songs to him, including the others. After all, we all did the acts that Steven and the others did."

Emily asked, "What about the _original _Gang?"

Nick stated, "She's right. The original Gang will be in the _same _building."

Narue thought, "I thought we do have the original members."

Tenma cheered, "Let's put on a show, guys!"

They all cheered, "Yay!"

Kanaka grabbed a cellphone and whispered, "Oh, boy. Rachel-kun would be amazed…"

Narue asked, "Big Sister… Who are you calling?"

Kanaka giggled, "Personal invite to Richard's daughter."

Narue gasped, as she was nervous, "Kanaka… Don't tell me… _She _wants to see-?"

**BEEP!**

Kanaka got a reply:  
_I'm coming to New York, and I'm bringing Conan. Try to make sure Narue doesn't flip…  
See you in three days, Rachel_

Narue was completely nervous, as she looked at Richard. Kanaka grew anxious, but evilly, with a smirk.

"Fireworks… Heh-heh…"

What was she talking about?

**XXXXX**

The following afternoon, Percival arrived, with Steven, June, and Beth in the entranceway. Heather cheered and saw him, hugging his husband.

"STEVEN! Aw, STEVEN!" She cried in joy.

"You miss me, honey pie?" Steven N said.

Steven Cooke was about to say something, but…

Peter, Farra, Mizuki, and Percival shouted, "NOT! YOU!"

Heather introduced them to Steven, "This, guys, is my husband, Steven Nevins… And these are my daughters, June and Beth."

Mizuki blushed at Beth, in Steven's arms, "Aw, Beth is so cute… Can I hold him?"

Steven N said, "Uh, be careful in your chest. I don't want her to suffocate."

Mizuki held Beth and cuddled her, "I don't care what they say… You're a cutie-pootie… Yes, you are… Yes, you are…"

Beth laughed, as Peter was nervous, "Uh, Miz…"

Heather sighed, "She doesn't laugh _that_ much, with _me_ holding her."

Farra smiled to June, "Hey, kiddo. Good to see you."

June smiled, "Hello, Aunt Farra. It's nice to see you again."

Joanna woke up, from Farra's room, and was yawning. "Huh? What's all the noise?"

Steven gasped, as June covered her eyes, "OH! Aunt Michelle! Sorry… I didn't know you were indecent."

Steven N remarked, "No… That's not Michelle…"

Joanna smiled, "I'm _Joanna_…"

June giggled, "Oops. Sorry, Aunt Joe."

_Aunt Joe?_

Joanna, in her underwear, slinked off, and whispered, "I'll go change…"

Percival said, "How embarrassing…"

Farra smirked, "Surprised that you'd come, huh, Nevins?"

Steven said, "Well, Percival told me about all of you. Plus, I hear Michelle is back. So, I figured that I'd stay for a month, instead of a week."

"Oh, cool!" Heather cheered, "We've so much time to make up!"

June hugged Heather, as Kandy appeared. She was very nervous about Steven. Steven C asked her, "You okay, Kandy?"

"Steven, I… I…" she shook in fear, "What if he'd berate me?"

Steven kissed her and said, "He won't. You just be honest. I'll try to make it up."

Steven N remarked, "You're Steven Cooke, right?"

Steven C gasped, "AAH!"

Kandy snuffed, "Try to make up, huh?"

Steven N stared at him and then glared, "You're the Steven Cooke I heard about, boy?"

"Uh… Yeah…"

June said, "Uncle Steven, I'm so excited to see you again. It's been a while."

Steven blushed, "Uh, thanks…"

He let out a smile and said, "Well, it's an honor to meet you! You almost look like me, if you were so much a hazer! Besides, this boy reminds me of… PAY ATTENTION! Don't be nervous! You remind me of me, in my old days!"

Peter and Farra were stunned, as Heather griped, "He doesn't, you know!"

Steven C said, "Well, Steve-, I mean, I am honored to meet you! THE original Gang member…"

He nervously tittered, "You know, uh, well… I'm not always such a braggart like you! But I get the feeling about myself, when you and I are one in the same!"

Steven N giggled, "Well, that's good to hear. Kid's got a nice personality."

Steven C huffed out loud, "Yeah, sure… Southern Fried Brit."

The Gang gasped, as Kandy cringed, "Stupid!"

Farra laughed, "Here it comes!"

Steven N glared at him and asked, "You call me that name, boy?"

Steven C pouted, "Yes…"

Steven N grabbed his shoulder and laughed, "I get that, a lot. You, Steven Cooke, are _not _a boy like me! You're a boy with spunk! When I looked at you, I figured that he has such fire in him! And I was right!"

Farra flatly gasped, "What?"

Steven N gave Kandy his daughter, Beth. "Here, missy, hold my daughter. I have to speak to him."

"I, uh, oh…" she stammered, all beet red.

June asked, "Oh? You must be that man's girl?"

Kandy was dressed in a baby-t and blue jeans, hiding her legs. She replied, "I'm Kandy. It's nice to meet you, uh…"

June replied, "Junior. It's June, actually, but Mommy likes to call me Junior."

"Oh… Well, it's a cute name. Simple and common, but cute, nonetheless."

She whispered, "I don't mean to be a burden, but your boyfriend is wicked cute. When I grow up, I'm going to date him, and take him away from you."

Kandy gasped, as Junior giggled, "I'm kidding, Kandy! You and Uncle Steven are going to be such a couple!"

She pranced off, as Heather followed. She asked her mother, "Mom… Did Aunt Kandy have a clock in her heart?"

Heather whispered, "You don't want to know, honey. It's weird, if you'd know."

June said, "Okay…"

Heather said, "Come on. I'll let you meet our other friends."

Farra asked, as the family departed, "What just happened?"

Mizuki said, "Aw, Beth was so cute…"

Peter replied, "Dude… Did Steven and Kandy have nervous fits?"

Percival asked, "Incidentally, where's Michelle?"

Meanwhile, in her room, Michelle woke up, seeing Joanna, cuddling her, whilst in her clothes. She kissed her and said, "Good morning, Michi-Chan."

**POW!**

Joanna was thrown out of the room, into the wall.

"DON'T SURPRISE ME AGAIN, YOU PERVERT!" She yelled.

Mizuki asked, "Uh… Does that answer your question?"

Joanna groaned, "Michi's up… Where's her brother?"

Peter sighed, "This is ridiculous…"

Joanna groaned in pain, as Peter picked her up, "Ow… Michi-Chan is hot, when she's angry…"

Peter suggested, "Bra, try not to make her angry again, or you'd have 16 teeth."

Michelle appeared, wearing her white shirt and jeans, with her hair down. She sighed, "I saw Steven… When you see him, tell him I already left."

Mizuki grabbed her collar and said, "_You're _staying here. Come on, Michi, you can handle the pain of your brother."

Farra said, "She's right. Maybe we can shake off Steven and Kandy's embarrassment."

Percival asked, "Uh, what about the family issues? Namely, Farra's and Michelle's…"

Farra glared, "I'll handle _Joanna, myself_!"

Joanna sobbed, "Sis…"

Michelle grumbled, "Fine… But the minute he embarrasses me… OUT HE GOES! I mean, OUT I GO!"

Steven Cooke smiled, as he appeared, "Uh, guys… Do any of you have my old vinyl records and black blazer?"

Michelle sighed, "It's only for one week…"

Her brother's visit could be her downfall. But will she found out about the part that he's staying for the month?

Joanna asked, "Hey? Can I stay here, for a day or two? I wanna meet Michi's brother, up-close."

Percival asked, "What made you change your mind?"

Joanna replied, "Uh… No reason."

Farra and Steven C shook their heads and said, "We better not tell Michelle _or _Joanna…"

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	7. The Southern-Fried Gang Member (Part 2)

Of course, Miranda Maynard had to meet with Steven Nevins, as well, as she, along with Michelle, Joanna, Peter, Farra, Percival, and Mizuki were at the table, drinking together.

"My name is Mizuki Takase," Mizuki introduced, "We haven't met, Mister Nevins."

Steven N said, "We haven't… but it's nice to meet the first Japanese girl in the group."

Peter blushed, "Well… She's not all that. She's got issues, on occasions."

Michelle whispered, "He's dating this Philly, since her old boyfriend cheated on her."

"Ooh… I never knew that," he said.

Peter said, as he held Mizuki, "But, lately, we wanted to go out together, for a while. The band may be busy, but we have something in our busy schedules, if we're free… Plus, she can make an awesome Louisiana Curry!"

Mizuki said, "I kinda stole that flavor from a cookbook."

Miranda introduced herself, "I'm Gang-Wave's Mira-!"

Steven said, "I know who you are. You're the adventurer I read in the news today, oh, boy."

Miranda giggled, "You heard of me?"

"I must say that you are such an awesome woman, fighting and singing at once."

"Well, adventures come first, but singing is another specialty of mine. Plus, Emily is talented…"

"I see. Heather told me about Emily's performance in WoodChip, a while back. June was amazed, knowing how her mother did it."

"I'm just too nervous… She's such a little scamp, and I care for her."

"Uh huh. So, what part of England are you from?"

"Argos. I was born in Somerset."

"I see. Michelle and I were born in Manchester."

Joanna asked, "Wasn't Argos in Greece?"

Percival said, "It's a small city."

Farra said, "Well, you have lots of people you know in England."

Steven said, "Nowadays I read the British Newspaper, imported to home. But I thought I'd see how the American entertainment does. You guys were amazing, since…"

Michelle said, "Uh, anyways, I hear that he'll be staying in a hotel!"

Percival said, "No. Steven will take Heather's room, while Joanna can sleep on the couch, since they're visiting."

Farra asked, "Why are you upset? You know you hate his guts!"

"Yes, but…" Michelle cringed.

Joanna smirked, "Michi-Chan… Don't hate your brother… He loves you, right, Stevie-kun?"

Steven sneered, "Do I know you?"

She plummeted to the floor and shouted, "DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME, STEVIE-KUN? I'm Joanna! Joanna Stevens?"

They asked, "_Stevie-kun?_"

Steven said, "Oh, right. It's been years, since I saw your face."

Michelle whispered in fear, "Please, Steven… Let me go out. She's a _Shoujo-Ai _nightmare… She loved me and _only_ me…"

Steven huffed, "You better let yourself go, Sis. You know darn well that you'd love her."

"NO, I DON'T!" She winced, "And NO, I am not under denial! She's crazy!"

"MICHI!" Joanna yelled, "I can hear you!"

She blushed, "But no need to worry… I'll make you love me, soon."

Peter griped, "Is this conversation going anywhere?"

Farra said, "I'm surprised that you guys were still in your prime."

Percival stated, "Well, Michelle and Steven started that way, since that birthday party we played."

Farra asked, "What I want to know is how you and Heather were in England."

Steven whispered, "Listen, Per. Do you want to know a secret about Michelle?"

Joanna giggled, "_Tres bien ensemble_…"

Farra gasped, "No way! What did she do?"

Michelle was flushed beet red, "No…"

Steven said, as the others were curious, "Well, Michelle did a cover song to a has-been artist… and she parodied the whole thing."

Michelle griped, "Steven, no!"

Percival asked, "What happened?"

Peter cheered, "DUDE! What song did she sing?"

Steven explained:  
_Michelle was onstage, performing a cover to "Girl, You Know it's True" by Milli Vanilli. She was wearing her jacket and had a wig, with the dreads and everything. This was years after the whole lip-sync scandal, during a concert we did in 1995. Michelle parodied the lip-sync part, and threw down her wig, after the laughing was made. She then shouted, "OY! They lip-sync, but I DON'T!" It was for show, by the way.  
After that, we did a rendition of "Blame it on the Rain", which Michelle sung perfectly. No boos were made; just laughs and such. The fans loved it, but Michelle would never sing ANYTHING that's from a phony band, ever again. She loved to sing Milli Vanilli, when she was young, but she hated them, ever since. We wanted to add Michelle's song in the second album, but Michelle refused to do so."_

Steven concluded, "Of course, she never mentioned it again, since she called Milli Vanilli a bunch of tossers."

The others were stunned in disgust, as they said, "Well… That was lame."

Michelle cried, "YOU THINK? YOU WERE THERE, PERCIVAL!"

Percival sighed, "I kind of forgot."

Joanna said, "It's no bigger than speaking like a man, like you do, sometimes."

Steven said, "It's Sis's hidden talent. She can impersonate men, in deep voices. She's like a recorder with many deep tones. But, she doesn't do me, Peter, or Percival."

Michelle shuddered, "Must you tell them that?"

Peter huffed, "At least we weren't criticized over Michelle's lip-sync show."

Michelle grumbled, "It was all for show…"

Farra said, "But, we're cool. We had a rival band that lip-synced, also, during the end of our years. They crashed and burned, after Big Guy exposed them."

Michelle quietly said, "I will gut you like a hog."

Mizuki giggled, "He told me. He found a tape machine, backstage, and found the music source. One touch, and BOOM, no more rivals."

"Dude, I was curious, since I knew they were better."

"Indeed you did."

Farra said, "But, hey… We've had embarrassing secrets, too. Michelle, no need to worry. I'm surprised Douchington is missing this. Where is he?"

Miranda said, "He's with Kandy and the kids. Heather had to practice with Gang-Wave."

Michelle gasped, "He's WHAT?"

She insisted, "Can we postpone practice? I forget that Beth is…"

WAH!

"…sleeping."

She marched off, dragging Miranda by the collar.

Steven asked, "It's cool. Kandy is an excellent babysitter. Steven Cooke took care of my daughters, when Heather and I went on a date. It was long ago, but Junior had a liking towards that boy."

"And Beth?" Peter asked.

Steven said, "Beth wasn't easy for him, I tell you. He can change a diaper, but he cannot make her quiet, when she cries. But June knows how. And that's what you call a-."

**XXXXX**

"Big Sister!" Narue scolded at Kanaka, as she smiled at Beth, who was crying.

Kanaka asked, "What? I was saying hi to Baby Beth!"

Kandy scolded, "Shame on you, Miss Kanaka! You made Beth cry!"

June said, "Just rock her to sleep, gently."

Kandy slowly rocked her, "Like this?"

Beth calmed down, as Steven C said, "Whoa! Alright, Kandy!"

Kandy smiled, "Just learning how to be a mother."

Steven said, "Well… I don't know…"

June said, "Lemme hold her. I'll do it."

Kandy said, "Be gentle…" as she gave Beth to June."

Seina then asked, "Who did it?"

Narue pointed at Kanaka, as Steven rebutted, "Duh. She made her cry!"

Kanaka pouted, "Jerk!"

Seina said, "That's enough! You two leave Steven and Kandy alone, since they have a baby."

She took the Nanases away, as Steven was shocked.

Steven, Kandy, and June then said, "She's _Heather/Miss Heather/Mommy's _baby…"

* * *

_**Chapter 6  
The Southern-Fried Gang Member (Part 2)**_

* * *

Michelle appeared and scolded at Steven, "What gives you the right to scare Steven's infant daughter?"

Steven cried, "I didn't do it!"

"Aunt Michelle, calm down!" June said, "It's not their fault. Beth wasn't used to meeting the new people. Kandy seemed nice, while Steven was so handsome."

Miranda said, "What would Emily say about that?"

Kandy then stated, "Uh, if it's all right, for tonight, since you're practicing at a stadium, can I watch the kids? I don't feel like going."

Steven asked, "Why not? We got a gig in Radio City Music Hall."

Kandy said, "Well… Maybe I can get used to children… Right? Uh, yeah."

June asked, "She's right! Please, Aunt Michelle?"

Miranda said, "I'll have Emily stay, as well, since she's about Junior's age."

Michelle said, "Well… Okay. Steven planned on leaving with us, but Joanna is another problem."

Kandy huffed, "Oh, nonsense. You're just in denial."

"I am _not_! Shut it, robot!"

June asked, "Uh… robot?"

**XXXXX**

The Gang had left for their concert, while the Gang-Wave was practicing. Tenma was singing a song that Steven would enjoy, but…

"WAH!" Beth was crying again.

Tenma pouted, "Oh, no! Did we woke up the baby again?"

Kandy appeared and asked, while comforting Beth, "Will you four keep your practicing down a notch? Baby Beth is in need of a nap."

Tenma sobbed, "NO FAIR! I was working on a huge song to try for Steven Nevins!"

Yakumo saw the baby and said, "Aw, is that Heather's child?"

Emily asked, "Lemme see. Lemme see."

Kandy kneeled down to the others and showed Beth, who was smiling a bit, seeing only Yakumo.

_It's a gift for Yakumo – Cute face that can even tone animals down; except dogs…_

Kandy giggled, "I think she likes you all…"

Nick said, "It's so cute."

Emily asked, "That thing came from Heather?"

Kandy scolded, "Silly… Beth Esmeralda is the child of Steven and Heather."

"Yeah, but, Miss Kandy, I was saying tha-."

"Bite your tongue, Miss Emily."

"But I'm concerned…"

"Drop it!"

Yakumo held Beth, as Kandy and Emily were bickering. Seina and Mayura were confused.

"I still don't get why Steven Cooke had a baby… with her," Seina pouted.

Mayura said, "Wrong Steven, Seina. Anyways, can you believe that we have the entire home to ourselves?"

Seina giggled, "Yeah. And to think… we have Heather Nevins Jr. in our sights."

Mayura asked in disgust, "Why are you calling her that?"

"That's her name – Junior Nevins. I like to give her a nickname."

"You've got to get a boyfriend…"

June appeared and saw Seina. She asked, "Hey, Miss Seina… Is it true that Uncle Steven once dumped you?"

Seina gasped, "Who told you that?"

"Mommy."

"Oh… Well, it's really sad. But I don't get why she'd ever date a robot, over me."

Mayura exclaimed, "Kandy, the girl you see, is a gynoid. An android, so they say. Steven is dating her, since he broke up with her."

June gasped in horror, "Is this true?"

Seina nodded, as June pondered. She then said, in a disgust manner, "You've _got _to get a boyfriend, Miss Seina."

She didn't believe her. June doesn't know that Kandy's a robot. Seina was in tears, as June pranced off. Mayura held her and said, "Hang in there."

Kandy called, "Miss June, Emily, bath time!"

Yakumo asked, "Oh… You wouldn't mind if I bathe Beth?"

"Sure," Kandy smiled, "But I take Emily and June with me."

Emily asked, "It's all right. I'll bathe with June. I've learned to take a bath, by myself, since Mommy left, one time."

June giggled, "Wow! I get to bath with you? This is awesome!"

Kandy protested, "NO! As much as Miss Miranda approves it, I _don't, _however! You're going to be bathed, by me. You have to have _adult supervision_!"

Tenma sighed, "Calm down, before you blow a gasket."

Emily smiled, "Kandy is so cute, when she's so strict."

June whispered, "She doesn't look like a robot, if you ask me."

Emily gasped, "You don't know?"

"Seina and Miss Stress Girl said so. But that's a bunch of baloney!"

Emily winked, "You should wait until nighttime. I hope Emily will sing me a lullaby."

June was stunned, "What does _that _have to do with robots?"

As Kandy took Emily and June into the bathroom, Mayura shook in shock.

"Stress Girl?!" She shouted.

_Delayed reaction…_

**XXXXX**

At the concert, Steven grew worried. He was in the dressing room, feeling upset, over Steven N.

"I cannot believe he'd admire you, like you were like him," Farra huffed.

She thought to herself, "And to think I kissed him."

Steven said, "It's not that! My performance adrenaline is doing well… but… How will he figure out that Kandy is… a-?"

Heather said, "Oh, come now. Steven may know about it, soon. He's friendly, when it comes to weird people or norms. Hey, maybe June and Beth could have _her _as a babysitter."

Steven sighed, "You're right. But… Don't you think maybe he's being a bit _too _friendly?"

Farra groaned, as Heather replied, "Oh, he's like that. The guy hasn't had a mean bone in his body… since Peter and Farra pushed him to the edge of departure."

Farra shouted, "HE STARTED IT!"

Steven sighed and whispered to Heather, "You want to know a secret about Farra?"

Heather said, "Like he and Farra despise each other?"

"How did you know?"

"It's obvious. When you hang with people you know, for so long, you kind of figured it out."

Farra said, in anger, "_Kind of_…"

Heather said, "Come on. Percy and I know about it. Yet, you have been friends, for so long. So, you drove my love away… only for your _moronic _attempts! But we still like you."

Steven said, "I'm not myself, today. Steven Cooke isn't himself… It's just… My robot girlfriend made me less arrogant, and my idol has made me a nervous wreck. But _that _never stopped me from the fans and kids!"

Farra replied, as she got an idea, "Has Steven _met _Kandy?"

"Yes. But never fully."

"Well, how about after the show, Steven will get to know Kandy."

Heather added, "…and _not _you… My husband."

Steven cried, "I KNOW WHO! But will he ever accept her, is what I want to know! Joanna hates her guts, Michelle felt freaked out by it, and the rest of you accept it."

Farra smirked, "Sounds to me that you have been lying… Lying to _yourself_."

"I am not!" Steven said, "That jerk did this to me, only because…"

He confessed, "I loved him!"

The girls giggled, as Steven concluded, "SHUT UP! As a fan! I loved him as a fan!"

Heather said, "Surprisingly, you joined us, because you made a video with us. Steven Nevins founded the group, and we all joined; except you, Peter, Farra, and Mizuki."

Steven stated, "Don't forget those other two…"

Heather asked, "You mean Julie and Steffi?"

Farra sighed, "Please… I joined, because I wanted to be famous. Back then, I was too prissy. When we were young, Joanna and I were like princesses… _not _literally."

"And Peter?"

"He joined, because Steven put up with his energy. The guy's a walking, talking juke."

"Juke?!"

"SHUT UP! You know where I am getting at!"

Heather smiled, "Wow… I'm amazed that you two know Steven Nevins, likewise Peter! Mizuki only joined, because she had a broken heart… and Peter did that, mending her. Since The Gang arrived, folded, and then arisen, it's like… It's not for the money _or _the music! It's about friendship!"

Steven and Farra smiled, "Yeah."

Steven N was outside the door, hearing everything that they said. He let out a smile and said, "Those guys…"

He appeared and said, "Guys, you're on next. Peter and Mizuki are waiting. Percival saved me a seat."

Heather kissed him and said, "Okay."

Farra patted his shoulder and said, "What happened long ago… I'm sorry. Also, _he _did it."

Steven turned away, as Steven N. smiled. As The Gang leave, Steven N said, as he remembered what Steven C said.

"So… He's gotten one of those new-fangled robot girls. I'm cool with it, son. I first saw her on WoodChip… Never got the chance to congratulate you, my lambie pie…"

He knew… and Steven couldn't dare tell him.

* * *

At the bathroom, Kandy was cleaning June and Emily. As she finished washing their hair, she said, as she got up, "Now, you two have fun in the tub. I have to rechar-, I mean, I have to go change."

Kandy was still too nervous about her identity towards June. She said that she'd be honest, but when it comes to friends of Steven, that's a problem.

Emily asked, "Are you okay, Miss Kandy?"

June replied, "Kandy sure looked tense."

Kandy huffed, "I'm not! Be finished in exactly ten minutes! No running out of the tub!"

She left, as June asked, as she was in the water, covered fully in suds, "I'm surprised that Mom knew her… Is there something I should know?"

Emily replied, "Kandy felt nervous today. Meeting Steven Nevins was an honor. But lately, I think her circuits were on the fritz."

"Circuits? Emily, surely she's not a robot! I can tell, since she looks human!"

"No, she's a robot. Mommy said that her body is human, but her creator didn't have enough skin for her legs. How else do you find her to be honest?"

"I don't know. Maybe she had prosthetics…"

"_Pros-tet-icks?"_

"You know… replacement parts… I don't believe that she's a robot. Now, if she were, she'd shoot lasers! I've seen some people like that."

"She doesn't, I assure you…"

"Okay… But it bothers me! Everyone thinks of her as a robot, but I don't! I mean, Dad like her, and so does Mom, but me and Beth…"

"Beth and _I…_"

"WHATEVER! If Beth sees a robot, I don't know what…"

Emily went to her and hugged her. June blushed, as Emily said in a worried look, "June. No. Don't feel bad about it. Mommy knows Miss Kandy. She's very honest. But, if you tell her the truth about it…"

June said, "I hate Kandy. I just don't approve of being friends with Mom and the others. But…"

Emily continued to hug, as Kandy stepped in. She gasped, as June stammered, "Uh… Hiya… It's not what you think. Emily had an emotional spurt."

Kandy left again, as she said, "You got this. I'm sorry."

June shouted, "I'm nine years old, you robot!"

June doesn't know.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, at 6am, June snuck into Steven and Kandy's room, looking at them, sleeping. She then grew very concerned. She found a wire on the floor, which was plugged in. She examined it and said, "It that a recharger?"

She grew curious, and unplugged her. However, Kandy already woke up. She saw June with a plug.

"Miss June…" she asked, "Why did you unplug our stereo?"

She stretched out, as Steven woke up. "Oh, June-Bug. How are you?"

He glared, "What are _you _doing here?"

June confessed, "I want to know… about Kandy…"

Steven smiled, "You really want to know? We're really a couple. But, don't tell your father. I wanted him to know that she's real."

Kandy huffed, "Sexy Steven! She's bound to know! Anyway, June should know!"

She said, as June was sobbing, "Miss Kandy… Are you… a robot?"

Kandy smiled and hugged her. She said, "Yes, I am. But that's okay. I'm honest for my own good. I don't shut down, after confessing, like in the movies. I'm just happy to see you, anyway."

June was crying on her bosom, as Kandy hummed a song to her. Steven can't help but smiling.

"You sure know how to make a girl happy, huh, babe?" He insisted.

Kandy smiled, "Yeah. Don't cry, June-bug."

Steven said, "Here now, June-bug…"

June giggled, "_June-bug… _Mom and Dad never call me that. They call me _Junior_."

Kandy closed her eyes and whispered, "My little June-bug. Maybe… Maybe I'll… have a… daughter… tooooooo…"

She shut down, as her battery died down. Steven huffed, "Darn! I knew she'd forget to plug herself in!"

Kandy, still frozen, held June tight. June then said, as Kandy was motionless, "Kandy… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be mean, even though you were secretive. I'm just too concerned over you, seeing you and Uncle Steven. I hope you two can forgive me… Aunt Kandy…"

She looked up and saw her frozen, "Kandy?"

Steven said, "Yeah… Her batteries died again. Don't worry. Give it twenty minutes, before she starts up. Then we can pry you out of her arms."

June hugged Kandy and said, "That's all I need. Besides, Aunt Kandy's body reminds me of Mom's."

Steven blushed, as he left to change. June continued to hug and rest by Kandy, for a while longer.

He spoke, "Well, I guess it's time I come clean."

**XXXXX**

Steven N grabbed his briefcases, that afternoon, and began unpacking. Michelle appeared, feeling nervous. She then asked him, "Steven…"

He asked, "What is it?"

She replied, "Um… Listen…"

Steven then patted her head, as Michelle started to cry a bit. He said, "Michelle… I'm sorry. But I wanted to know… Why do you hate me? Is it because I became one of your hated people?"

Michelle sobbed, "I admit it! Mumsy never made you like a yokel! I hated it! OKAY? I HATED IT! I love you, even if you are such a very bad tosser."

She yelled, "I CAN'T DO IT! LEMME ALONE!"

Steven hugged Michelle, before she ran off. He sighed and apologized, "I'm sorry. I never should've left you. Sis, I know you wanted to embarrass me, but you didn't. I embarrassed you… If I did, I'm so sorry."

"Is this a trick?"

"No. I felt awful about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mum and Pop never really liked it, since I never talked to them, since I left England. Now, I feel like I have besmirched you…"

"So, the reason you came back is…"

Steven sobbed a bit, "I wanted to apologize to you, Sis… I'm sorry about everything that I did. I mean, I understand everything about your friends… and it made me realize something. It's like… I missed everything that happened… even if some of them are pain in the necks… I really hated it. But now, every time I return to America, it's like I would love to hang with my wife… but _more than that_. It's like she said, "It was never about fame… It was about friendship…"

Michelle smiled a bit and responded, "Steven… Even if you are such a Yankee, I still love you, bro."

She whispered, "I never hated you… I just hate the things you did… Well, I _really _hate it, when you do things, very… very… Ugh! American…"

Steven said, "That was because I am trying to fit in. I _may _act American, but I am _still _British. And I'd _never _want to turn on your country, especially Miranda, Emily, and the robot."

Michelle asked, "How did you know?"

"Oh, I knew about it, before The Gang went worldwide again. After all, they paid tribute to our favorite bands, including The Beatles. What I didn't get is why that boy got some automated hottie… In fact, when I heard of Kandy, it was during the girl's movie career. She is going places. That boy is good, but he'll never be like me. I have class."

Michelle then sat down and said, "Steven… Everything… Everything is happy for you, since you're popular. Why am I _always _cursed? I have an adopted child, a hot body, a popular style, and a lesbian stalker! You… You have a political vibe, popular hype, two kids, a hot wife, and a groupie with a gynoid girlfriend! Why am I not like you? All my life… nobody loves me, and I never even love someone back."

Steven sat down and held her tight, "It doesn't matter. Michelle… It didn't mean a thing. That's life. You and I are proudly great in our career. Sadly, it's going nowhere, man. Michelle…"

He spoke, as Michelle wiped her tears, "All your troubles seemed so far away, but now it looks like it's here to stay. It doesn't matter, if they call you names or something that you're not."

Michelle wept, "Maybe I should enroll in Wales, and STAY there…"

Steven said, "Oh, you can't do that. What will the guys say when they look up to you, and you're gone? Listen… If you want, I'll stay here. I'm only here for one month, since some of the flights are grounded. But as soon as I end my run as Goodwill Ambassador, what do you say we head down to a pub and have some fish and chips?"

Michelle sobbed, as she sniffled, "Brother… I…"

She thought, as she was started to blubber, "Why is he being nice to me? Is he only trying to get to me? I _do _love him… but… Maybe… Maybe I should forgive him… _He _had it going on… and is popular."

She hugged her, "BIG BROTHER!"

She cried on his shoulder, as Steven smirked, "It's alright… I don't need to see you cry."

She continued to cry, as Steven relaxed. He thought, "For a young Brit, like myself, she has _very _strong lungs and emotions."

As the siblings shared their emotions, Joanna listened in, as she was in tears.

"Michi-Chan… I didn't know…"

She left, as Michelle's crying continued.

* * *

The next day, Steven and Steven confronted each other, as Steven C was shocked.

"YOU KNEW?" He cried.

"Yeah, boy," Steven N replied, since he told him that Kandy is a robot.

June asked, "Dad, is that true? I knew about it, before you said it."

"Junior… The men are talking. We'll discuss this, later."

Heather took June away and said, "I'm surprised you even snuck inside his room."

"I was curious." June pouted.

Steven C said, "Well, no need to blame it on _June-Bug_. She was curious about me. I thought you'd laugh, or hate me."

Farra snickered quietly, as the rest watched on.

"This is too good," she smiled.

Steven N glared, "Boy…"

He let out a chortle and held his shoulder. Steven C laughed with him, as well. As they laughed, Heather was stunned. All Farra could do was act surprised… in a bad way.

"FUCK!" Farra yelled, "I thought for sure he'd be ripped on!"

Peter huffed, "Dude, calm down. Weren't you guys friends, a while back?"

Mizuki said, "She just loved to see Steven get the loser treatment. That didn't work, apparently."

Steven C laughed, "You know, I know you won't approve of it, but I figured that we may get married soon."

Steven N stated, "Take my advice, boy. Try NOT to go all the way, with an animatronic woman. Just wait, until the time is right. Of course, if Kans were here, she'd say _Bite My Tongue_."

He said, "The point is… Take your time with her. You and her love each other… and I know that you'll be happy."

Kandy appeared, holding Beth, and said, "Thank you… Sexy Steven… and Mister Steven."

Steven C turned to Kandy and asked, "You didn't… hear anything…"

Kandy shook her head no and said, "Yes, I did. But, I know it's too soon. Maybe one day, I'll be married to you… But it's hard to say. Mister Nevins… has… has…"

She sniffled, as Steven C hugged her. Michelle took Beth and said, "Here. You two need your time."

Steven N said, "Well, guys… I'll need help, unpacking."

Michelle gave Beth to Heather and smiled, "Good. It's only for one month. In fact, let's make the most of it!"

The Gang cheered, "YAY!"

Joanna smiled, "Good! Then, as soon as you're done with Steven Nevins's luggage, you can help with _mine_!"

Farra asked, "Uh… any particular reason?"

Joanna then giggled giddily, "I'm staying in Alley Drive, too! But I'll have to call my aunt in Tampa, and see if it's okay."

Michelle nervously giggled, "Good for you. Please excuse me…"

She left, as Jo asked Steven N, "Uh, not to be rude, but… I know Michelle is happy for you… but…"

Joanna bowed and shouted, "I MEAN YOU NO HARM, MASTER! I WON'T BE A BURDEN TO MICHELLE!"

"Master?!" They asked.

Steven N smiled, as he held her shoulder, "Hey, as long as she's happy… then I am. I hope one day you'll find her as what you wanted her to be."

Joanna whispered, "Just between you and me… Is she _really _a lesbian, like me?"

Steven N huffed, "No. She's not. She acts that way, as a tomboy…"

Michelle's voice was called, from above the roof.  
_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_  
She is stuck with Joanna, for the month. She must've heard of Steven's stay.

He concluded, "But there are _some _exceptions, when it comes to romance. She never experienced love."

Joanna smiled, "That's good to hear. I'm sorry if your sister was so… uncaring."

"Enh… Runs in the family. My mum and pop loved each other, but Michelle had NO romantic endeavors. She must've taken after great-grandfather Neville Asterson (_before his daughter married a Nevins_)."

Joanna then said, "Then I'll do my best to make her fall in love with me. Mister Nevins, I'll do what I can to make her experience love!"

Steven N smirked, "Well… Good luck, love girl… … … …because I seriously doubt it."

He turned to Steven C and said, "What say we go out together? You, me, Michelle, and your tin girl?"

Heather called, "Be home by nine, honey."

June said, "Yeah, Daddy."

Steven C smiled, "Steven Cooke will be delighted!"

Kandy cheered, "And I am so glad to assist!"

They all walked together, as the rest of The Gang was in shock.

Percival shook in fear, "Did he just say… a month?"

Peter smiled, "Well, as long as he's happy."

Joanna gets pumped up in energy, "Michi-Chan. I promise. I'll be the first to you, for your romance."

Farra was stammering, as Mizuki said, "It'll be great to have Beth here in Alley Drive. Suppose I get a turn holding her, Per?"

Percival said, "Okay. Yakumo and Kandy grown attached to her. I'll see what I can do."

Peter then halted, "WAIT! One other thing…"

He asked in confusion, "Uh… _Kans?_"

They shrugged their shoulders and said, "I don't know…"

June asked, "What were they talking about?"

Heather smiled and exclaimed, "Junior, if you grow up in my age, like them, _don't _try to be like them."

June giggled, "I get it! _Often imitated, never duplicated, _right?"

Heather sighed, "No… You wouldn't understand… Forget it."

She said, "Come on. Emily and you have a play date, coming up."

June asked, "Mom, can I have a sleepover party with Emily?"

"Okay. I'll see if I can add Tenma and Kanaka to the party. They look like kids, but adults have such childish traits."

"Like Big Peter, Aunt Farra, and Uncle Steven?"

"Ye-ah, uh… Something like that…"

They walked together, hand-to-hand, heading to band practice in the Gang-Wave's room.

* * *

_**Speaking of the Gang-Wave, Seina Katsura is about to experience love (or NOT).  
Find out in the next chapter…**_

* * *

Joanna was being strangled by Farra, as she shouted, "WHY DO YOU ALWAYS EAVESDROP, YOU MINK SNEAK?"

Percival sighed, "Oh, darling… leave her alone. She did nothing."

_Interesting fact about Joanna: She's a sneaky girl; when she was 12, she'd love to hear everything from everybody, gossip and all. But she never blabbed about it…_

Mizuki shook her head, "We're better off having Steven being strangled."


	8. Stupid Cupid

Seina was in her room, pondering. Now that Joanna Stevens and Steven Nevins are living in Alley Drive for the month, she must contemplate over things. One: She's a bit high-strung, since Steven Cooke, Seina's ex, is dating a robot; Two: She's upset, now that The Gang's alumni is spreading; Three: June's words were piercing and true.

_You've got to get a boyfriend…_

But all she could think about was ripping Kandy's hair off, with head in it. But, she and Kandy are friends, despite issues.

_You've REALLY got to get a boyfriend, Seina…_

And the more it ate her, the more upset and lovelorn she was… except…

Seina sat up and saluted, "No! If Steven won't accept me, then BOOYA! I can always _get _a boy from The Gang-_Wave_!"

She pondered, "I know not Otohata… He's busy with Super Evil Hoshino. And Miranda and Narue are no help on dating tips. Let's see… Richard seems nice… except he's old. But I'll put him in the maybe pile. So…"

She knew about some of the boys in Gang-Wave, but some of them have past love problems of their own.

* * *

_**Chapter 7  
Stupid Cupid**_

* * *

Mayura gasped, "WHAT? Are you crazy?"

Seina explained to Mayura about her boyfriend hunting, "After that jab by Heather Jr., the other day, I've decided to go _boyfriend hunting_!"

Mayura nodded and said, "I see… So, _you're _going to scout the Gang-Wave men, excluding Otohata, so you can make Steven Cooke jealous."

She winked, "I won't blame you. But if you fail, you can always date Joanna."

Seina snapped, "I'm _not _jealous! And I refuse to go PAYAPAYA on Farra's older sister!"

Mayura remarked, "Good point."

Seina stood up and said, "I'm not doing this… just for myself, it's for Steven. That'll show him for breaking up with me, _over _a robot!"

_(Music plays)  
(Seina): If I try too hard, I think I'll see  
The proper man that is good for me  
And we shall live in… Harmony…_

_If the boy I hate is very cruel  
if he whines, complains, and even drools  
Then I shall take him down… so you see_

_I want to find a boy  
that make me glad  
He'll be the best  
I ever had  
I cannot be very sad_

_I'll find the guy-._

"Seina, stop!" Mayura halted her, "I get the point."

Seina whined, "Why did you ruin it?"

Mayura said, "Look, as much as I want to help, that's _your _problem, Stupid Seina. You didn't join Gang-Wave, because of me… You joined because I wanted to cheer you up."

She left, "You're on your own…"

Seina shouted, "FINE! Desert me! WHO NEEDS YOU?"

She blubbered, "I do… But I'm so lonely…"

She was amped up and shouted, "NOW! Time to play _Operation: Covert Cupid!_"

**XXXXX**

Her skills with the Covert Squad paid off. In a sprig, she spied on Gang-Wave's Nick Haskett, Tatsuki Kuroi, Hiroyoshi Asou, Kenji Harima, and Richard Moore. They were the only men in the group, not counting Rei Otohata.

She spied on Nick, as she listened in. She then thought, "I wonder why he has a ring on his finger. He's not married, I know that. He's a hottie, with a cute bow and arrow."

Miranda appeared and sat by Nick. Seina growled, "_Black Widow…_"

Miranda asked, "So, any news on Erika, lately? I miss her, since home."

Nick said, "Well, she has been waiting for me, since I left. We made a promise to each other, long ago."

"Right. Since Zubu. I forget."

Seina pondered, "Erika Avery. Of course. She's Miranda's best friend, back in the battles in Argos, or so Kandy told me."

Miranda retorted, "Will there be wedding bells for you two?"

Nick giggled, "Stop… You know I'm too shy."

Miranda said, "Nah, you're cool. After all, you and Erika are engaged."

Seina gasped, "What?"

Nick smiled, "Well, as soon as we're done, we'll have the preparations to our wedding. Money's tight, but we don't get paid a Schilling."

Seina walked away, heartbroken, "I almost went ahead and dated an engaged man…"

Miranda asked, "Uh… Were we being watched?"

Nick looked around, "No. Not a thing."

**XXXXX**

Richard was next, since he was a consideration. She spied on him and said, "Detective Moore… He's divorced. I know that. Meaning… He's a FREE AGENT!"

She pouted, "But he's old… Nearing fifty, he's like a very bad man. But he's successful. Maybe I can marry him and bear his-. AHH! No! Too soon! Focus…"

She watched on, as Richard was drinking a soda. Kanaka appeared and comforted her, "Hey, _Older _Man."

Seina whispered, "Glad _she _doesn't have a boyfriend."

Kanaka asked, "Hey, didn't you hear? Rachel is coming to see you! Narue is excited to finally see her again, since she and her trained together."

Seina thought, "Oh, right. Moore's daughter."

Richard said, "Yeah. But I'm not like Michelle. I ain't going to hide in embarrassment. Siding with your little sister has been great and all, in the group, but I'm having second thoughts. Suppose she wallops me again?"

Kanaka huffed, "Come on, _Older _Man. She hasn't seen you, since our fun date with Michelle."

"You're right. So, when's she coming?"

"Tuesday. She's busy that weekend. So, she'll arrive, as soon as we pick her up from the airport. Narue said that Conan is coming, too."

"That brat? Oh, no!"

He panicked, as Kanaka grew concerned. Seina then saw Richard in a panicked state, and sidestepped away from him. She went off, without saying a word.

She thought, "Oh… kay… That puts him in the _questionable _pile…"

**XXXXX**

Tatsuki Kuroi was in her crosshairs.

"So… The King of Para Para…" she whispered, "He's doing the dance for me… To be honest, Bon Dancing is for me."

Tatsuki and Narue were practicing some dance moves. Narue wanted to try some Para Para.

"So, you never danced the Para Para before, Narue?" He asked, as the music played.

Narue smiled, "Are you kidding? All I do is dance in the streets. Besides, the only dance I did was with _Magical Girl #4. _Mizuki is showing me _some _moves to dance from _Wedding Peach_."

"That's great."

"I know! I'll bet Kazu would love it, since _he _hasn't seen it. Otakus are such guys… with high shades of black… Aya told me that."

"Aya-ppe sure is a handful. That's why she and Otohata-brother are a package; wrapped and sealed."

"So… I hear you dance like your girlfriend, Kotobuki!"

"Indeed I do, babe! OOK!"

Seina gasped, "_GIRLFRIEND?!_"

Tatsuki giggled, as he stopped, "Ran Kotobuki may be the best GAL in my heart, but she and I are one in the same, as dancers. Maybe after this _Gang-Wave _is over, you should head down to Shibuya and meet her, first-hand!"

Narue asked, "WHOA! You mean she dances Para Para, too?"

He replied, "You got it all wrong, Nanase-babe… Let's say that _her _Para Para is exceedingly powerful than mine. But we _are _equal!"

He sighed, "Although… One day, if Kotobuki _does _leave me, I'd be heartbroken."

Narue smiled, "Aw, don't be. Did you once tell her that you love her?"

"All the time, since we dated. How about you?"

"It was after something, around the time I was in a decision of going to High School. He told me he loved me, after certain events… But that was it. I loved that boy, so much… even though he makes mistakes and even nosebleed a lot."

Tatsuki chirped, "OOK! You're a regular Kotobuki-Hoshino, kiddo."

Seina mocked, as she left, "_You're a regular Kotobuki-Hoshino, kiddo. _ Fucking monkey…"

Narue thought, "That's odd… Was that Seina I heard?"

Tatsuki asked, "Something wrong, babe?"

Narue replied, "Oh, no. Nothing. Let's continue, shall we?"

Tatsuki said, "Right!"

**XXXXX**

Seina then approached Harima, who was next on the list.

"Last thing I wanted to be is a member of the Lonely Hearts Club Band. And I'm saying that, out of loveless personality!"

She then approached him, who was working on some comics.

"Hey, Harima?" She asked, as she saw his eyes.

"Seina. What do you want?" He asked.

"Um… I was thinking… How about it?"

"How about what?"

"Uh… Well…"

She smiled and looked at his comics, "Oh. You're a good artist. I see you add yourself in it."

He replied, "It shows about my heart. My art sometimes show the emotions of the artist, inside. In any case, what do you think of it?"

"Excellent. Besides, it's wonderful if you added another girl, unlike the pigtail one…"

"Like who?"

"Me?"

"YOU?"

"Yeah… If you don't mind, I-."

"I don't know. Would I add you, since you were dumped? It wouldn't be right, since…"

Seina then asked, as she peered at the drawing of the girl that looked like Tenma, "Is that… Tenma?"

Harima nervously gasped, as she sneered, "Do you like her?"

"Uh… Sort of… But we're friends, that's all."

"Oh."

Eri appeared and said, "What the hell are _you _doing here, _Heartbreaker_?"

Seina gasped, as Harima cried, "AH! Uh… Rich Girl… It's, uh…"

"Stay away from that tramp! She's so obsessive!"

"EXCUSE ME? Who are you talking to, blondie?"

Seina and Eri glared, as Harima separated them, "Girls! Girls! Enough!"

He whispered, "We should talk… privately."

He smiled at Eri, "Uh, Rich Girl, I'll speak to Seina, alone. Maybe I'll sort this out."

He and Seina left, as Eri growled, "You _better _not date that wench, Whiskers."

Behind the wall, Harima confessed, "Listen… I know you wanted to date me, and just because you're lonely…"

"I AM!" Seina pleaded, "Just one date. I couldn't even dare myself to do so. I'm single, but it's so…"

"Have you tried dating sites? That may work."

"No. Miyagami boys find me hot, but ever since they found out about the bet to date Steven, no boy would want me. All they cared about was Kanade Jinguji, Kuon Ginga, and Sayuri Hida! AND THEY ARE ALL HOT!"

She pouted, as she huffed, "Kanade with the long hair, Kuon with the sexy face, Sayuri with the big boobs… What am I, Rino Rando?"

Harima stammered, "Are ALL girls that beautiful than you?"

"Not all. Rein Tsunomoto was voted _Least Beautiful. _But she was placed 5th in _Most Adorable_."

"Oh. So, how many boys are in your school?"

"None. It's a private all-girls school, but with some shows of appearance, since we often appear."

"Oh?"

"We're more of a paradise."

"I see."

Seina held his hand and said, "Kenji. Say that you love me. Say that you'd go steady with me. I won't be a burden, _nor _will I act crazy for you."

Harima said, as he stepped aside, "I am flattered, but no. There's someone else in my life. But I saved her life, but she took me the wrong way. You want to know who? If you do, promise not to te-."

"No. No need. I don't care," Seina huffed, as she was pissed, "I wanted a boyfriend, not a one-girl two-bit three-timing thug."

She walked off, "Enjoy your _bitch!_ And by the way, your comics are _awful!_"

Harima was stabbed in the heart, as Eri saw Seina leave.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Harima griped, "WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LIE TO ME?"

Eri said, "Ignore her, Whiskers. She's too desperate, since Steven broke her."

"You mean _broke up _with her?"

"No. Mayura told me, earlier. I think she lost it."

"STILL! I cannot believe she hated my comics!"

"Moron…"

**XXXXX**

Seina was on the couch, pouting in sadness.

"Hopeless. Everything is hopeless. I can't _dare _go see Asou. What if he says no?"

But she spoke too soon. Sarah and Yakumo were out in the hallway, talking.

"Oh. Suo-Senpai broke up with Asou-Senpai?"

**VREEN!**

Seina listened in. Sarah explained, "Asou told me so. Since he joined, Mikoto broke up with him, feeling dejected that he's in it, but she's not. Peter was the one who recruited him."

"I know. Eri-Senpai and I were recruited by him, as well."

Seina thought, "Whoa… I think I remember. Mayura stowed away, after he recruited Yakumo, Asou, Eri, and Detective Moore. That guy thinks of everything, and he's an idiot."

She glared, "Still… Hiroyoshi Asou… Seina Katsura-Asou… Maybe…"

She ran off, as Yakumo added, "But… Mikoto still loved him, right?"

Sarah said, "Well, that's what I heard from Akira. Mikoto said that she's not breaking up with him, yet. Ultimatum: _Leave Gang-Wave, or it's over_. Besides, he told me so, after a dream he had, similar to…"

She thought, "You don't think we're being Otohata'd again."

Yakumo shook her head, as Sarah sighed, "What a relief."

**XXXXX**

Asou was busy reading a textbook, as Seina ran to him. She lied on the table and let out a sultry pose.

"Asou…" she whispered, "How about we go steady?"

Asou asked, "Uh… Why are you asking me?"

Seina sat up and said, "Well… I heard."

"You have?"

"Yes. I figured, well…"

"Okay. I suppose we'll have _one _date. Why do you ask me, already, since you broke up with Steven Cooke?"

"For the record, he broke up with me… And well, you broke up with Suo."

"Oh, I get it. But how do I know if you're _girlfriend material_?"

"Well, I'm not wild, like Suo. And I can be in all-smiles, on occasions. AND, I have much knowledge of certain places to go, under _your _request."

Asou thought and reflected, "Well, the last date I had with Mikoto was okay… but… I suppose we should."

He ordered, "But… _One _date. We'll have one for tomorrow. If it goes well, I'll have you as a girlfriend."

He thought, "I'm not going to, anyway. That woman is loony, since her heart was smashed and pureed."

And so, Seina agreed to go on a date with Asou, tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, June and Emily had their slumber party. Of course, Tenma was the _only _addition.

Tenma giggled, "Hey, thanks for letting me sleep with you girls!"

Emily said, "Our pleasure. We're just happy to have you aboard."

All night long, they played games together. In fact…

Tenma whispered, "You guys don't want to play _Truth or Dare, _because that's for stupid people. How about we play…"

She held up the bottle and shouted, "SPIN THE BOTTLE – _Lightning Round_!"

The girls were confused, "Since when's the _Lighting Round_?"

Tenma said, "I go first. And remember, the first person you land on to spin, must answer a question, or face the penalty."

June thought, "You don't think it's going to be very naughty."

"I'm an adult, guys," she said, "Let me worry about it."

She spun the bottle and it landed on Emily. Tenma then asked, "Okay, Emily. What was the dumbest thing you ever done, at home?"

Emily replied, nervously, "Well, it would be the whole rat problem, when I was about six… But I'd say that my most embarrassing moment was when I went to school… and my uniform was once snagged in a fence. I tried my best to unhook it, but…"

June asked, "You went to school, in a uniform? Which school?"

Emily spoke, "It was (CENSORED) Elementary, in Argos. Mommy and Aunt Sara enrolled there."

She continued, "Anyway… When I unhooked my skirt, which was part of the uniform… I tripped in the mud."

She blushed, "It took me days to clean myself up, but I managed to get it cleaned. It was when Mommy was gone, and I was in First Grade. The embarrassing part was… all the kids laughed at me, calling me a muddy girl."

Tenma laughed, "Oh, man! You sucked at it!"

Emily huffed, "It's true!"

June spun the bottle and it landed on Tenma. She was rather curious, "Tenma, uh… What's the deal with those pigtails? Are they magical or something?"

Emily whispered, "June. That question was dumb. Try _this _one."

She whispered in her, as June nodded. She asked her, "Tenma… During High School, what was the most biggest embarrassing moment of your life."

Tenma pouted, "I don't like this game…"

June smirked, "No choice…"

Tenma sobbed, "The bathroom, during Second Year in Yagami High…"

Emily asked, "What happened?"

Tenma explained, "Embarrassing moment… I was about to leave the ladies room, but then, my crush saw me and was about to say something. However, all he did was stare at the window. I couldn't forgive myself to be called a bathroom jockey. Using different tactics, I tried to go pass him, without knowing. But all _complete _failures. All else failed, I snuck out of the building, using two plungers, and make my courageous escape! But Kara-, I mean, my crush… He was walking home… and he said to me…"

_Tenma gasped, as she escaped the bathroom, "I finally made it, at last."_

_Karasuma spoke, "You okay."_

_Tenma smiled, "I'm fine."_

_She gasped, seeing Karasuma, walking home, reading a book, "Well, just be careful."_

_He left, concluding, "You're lucky you didn't get hurt."_

_Tenma was stunned, as the wind blew._

Tenma shouted, "HE SAW ME! My pride was ruined!"

She bawled, as Emily was dejected, "We're better off asking the pigtail question…"

June thought, "What's so embarrassing about that? Dumb stupid girl, but with memories of an elephant."

Tenma calmed down a bit and said, "At the very least, I was late for doing Yakumo's shopping, too."

Tenma then said, "Alright, Emily! Your turn."

Emily spun the bottle, and it _coincidentally _landed on herself. June said, "Emily, let _me _answer an embarrassing moment. I'll tell you _mine_."

She whispered in Emily's ear to it, as _she_ whispered it to Tenma. Tenma then gasped and panicked, "Game over! GAME OVER!"

**XXXXX**

That night, Tenma was already asleep, as June and Emily were sleeping in the same bed. There were two beds, and Tenma claimed _her _bed, which was Miranda's. Emily and June slept in Emily's bed.

June asked, "Hey, I'm sorry that it is not roomy. Your bed is so soft."

Emily smiled, "Thanks."

She then asked, "June. I have to ask… Is it bad that you have this burden of being second fiddle to your mommy? My Mommy is famous, around the countryside, but…"

June said, "Not at all. Mom had it rough, since she, Big Peter, Uncle Steven, Aunt Farra, and Aunt Mizuki go out together now. It wasn't like the old days, when she and Uncle Percy were together with the other two."

Emily asked, "Hey, June… What the first Gang performance you saw?"

Tenma yawned, tossing in her sleep, "I hate you… Hate you back, hate you more… Du-ah!"

June said, "Well, I was only 5. I saw them, during their reunion tour, before Uncle Steven joined."

June hummed, "_Seeing you, makes me alright… Seeing you, just hold me tight… _"_Seeing You" _was one song I cannot get out of. That was an amazing song, you know."

Emily said, "Well, Mommy never let me listen to Rock music. She said that it's more of an _undergrounded _thing. And then, she, all of a sudden, grounds me."

June said, "Wow. That sucked."

Emily sighed, "Yeah. But now, I'm happy being with your mom and others. Your mother was an inspiration to me, and your father was, as well. I lost my father, when I was 2."

June asked, "He died?"

She sobbed a bit and said, "I loved him, even though he was in my life, so short."

June hugged her and said, "It's okay."

Emily said, "You had it easy… You've a great family, but… I have very short members… Just Mommy and me…"

They hugged, as June remarked, "Emily… Don't worry. It'll be fine. You'll still be happy with her. My family is okay, but there _are _some issues."

I wish I had _your _life. I am an only child, and…"

She kissed her on the forehead and blushed. Emily asked, "Uh, June… Why did?"

June said, "Mommy did that, when was upset. I'm sorry, was that bad?"

Emily said, "Well, I know Miss Jo does it to Miss Michelle, but… If it isn't love, of course."

They then shared a kiss and went to sleep. Emily felt happy, as June felt her lips.

"No… I don't I'd be like Aunt Jo," she said, "She chose that path, and hey… It was a one-time fling."

Emily blushed, as she was snoozing, "June… So, _that _was my first kiss. Normally, it'd be a boy, but… Mommy mustn't know."

They fell asleep, as Tenma grumbled in her sleep, "HA! You guys couldn't dare steal the Marconi and Cheese… Have at you, you daemon…"

She fell to the floor, as the little girls fell asleep.

* * *

Joanna, the next day, was under thought, as she was worried. Seina passed her and saluted, "Hey, Joey."

"Joey?!"

"Listen, I got a date with Asou. You wouldn't believe the guy's activity for us. I'll tell you, when I get back. Do you want anything?"

Joanna huffed, "What _I _want is Michi-Chan…"

She smiled, "No, I'm cool. I have some plans for tonight."

Seina said, "Okay, see you later."

She left Alley Drive, as Joanna thought, "Sis… Why are you doing this?"

_Farra pulled on Joanna's hair and scolded, "Listen to me. If you want to get to know Steven Nevins, I don't want ANY of your backseat hotness."_

"_Sis, listen to reason…"_

"_I DON'T CARE! Michelle told me that she's going to be at a recording session, all night. The very least is to stay home and get to know him."_

_She smiled, "I suppose. But… You know that I love Michi, and not Stevie."_

_Farra said, "Well, that may be so, but just don't make an ass of yourself."_

Joanna pouted, "She's such an older sister. And _I'm _supposed to be the older sister. I can't sing, I can't cook… and at the very least, I can't flirt too good with men."

She looked at her beige blouse and thought, "Uh… It looks too revealing… If I wanted to be myself and talk to him, I better not be some sex-crazed girl."

She removed her beige blouse and put on a white baby-T. She adjusted it, but it was tight. However, she sighed and said, "Oh, well. At least my breasts won't be shown towards this Southern Fried Brit."

She left her room, as she went to Steven's room. She then thought, "Still, it would be nice if I'd get to know the boy better. And hey, _I'm _in love with _Michelle _Nevins, not _Steven_. So what if she's unemotional. It's no biggie. But… Maybe if Michi-Chan was an android. Maybe, since they carry no feelings… If that happens…"

She shouted, "I'm trashing her and finding the _Money Back Guarantee _receipt on her!"

_Joanna Stevens – Robo-phobe_

She said, "But, she _does _get angry, laugh, cry, and even feel scared, in time. I wonder what made her not act in love. Surely it was her great-grandpa… but there's got to be more to it."

She knocked on the door and sighed, "Let's get this over with. I'll make it quick, before I lose some air. This baby-T is small… but I like it. I wonder why I never wore it, in a while."

Steven N called, "Come in!"

She opened the door and went inside. She felt nervous, as she was trembling. But she calmed down and went to Steven N. However…

"Oh, you're the fruit cup," Steven N giggled, "Nice girl, but a little hard-hitting."

"HEY!" Joanna shrieked, "That was so mean!"

"Any luck on Michelle, yet?"

"Never mind that. I wanted to speak to you… up-close."

She sat on his desk, as she was flirting with him, which she was not. Steven was nervous, as Joanna asked, "Uh… I know this is hard to ask… but I have one question…"

_Come on, Jo… Say it…_

Joanna extended her chest, as she bend down towards Steven N, "Um… I want to know. What makes you so special?"

Steven stammered, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"Well… Well, I am somewhat alluring, but I don't fit in, like Farra does. So… I was wondering if you had it easy, since you're coming back to the US, and all."

"I'd be glad to… if you put those away."

Joanna gasped, as she sat down on a chair, "Oop! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't know… That's just a normale way of talking…"

She sat down and groaned, "How embarrassing…"

Steven N replied, "Well, you know that I am not much of a braggart, like in the old days. It's just that I tend to be self-aware of myself. I wasn't always that talkative. Back then, it was like I wanted to share the world. Like the Cooke boy, I had such bravado and leadership skills. Why, it even made me what I am, today. Before I departed from The Gang, after an embarrassing incident, you see… I figured that _music _isn't my strong point. So, I went to study politics and become the _next _Winston Churchill. But I ended up as Goodwill Ambassador. That was even better than _Prime Minister._"

Joanna blushed, "Go on…"

Steven N said, "Well, after that, my life changed. During my first run, I got Heather pregnant, and got to see the little Bethany. However, me, being a father, is what I missed, almost as much as Texas."

Joanna said, "Yeah, uh… I once tried out to be Treasurer in Florida State College."

Steven N shouted, "Pay attention and you'll learn something. In any case, when I became G.A., I was famous. But then… Then Heather started to feel worried about me. Too many terms as the G.A., and the missus and sis were lonelier than ever."

He sat down and gave her a can of beer. She said, "Thank you."

She asked, "What happened next?"

Steven said, "Well, from hereon in, I took her advice and became the best damn ambassador I can be. But, I still felt lonely. After my next term, I'm going to be a father again… looking after Beth and Junior."

Joanna blushed, as she said, "I'm proud of you. Now… Now I am happy to know you."

She asked, "I was wondering if we'd be friends. I know I am in love with your baby sister, but Farra insisted on it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well… If I wanted to behave, I have to know you. This is the first time I ever talked to people I heard of, but never met."

"This, coming from a fembot-hater…"

"I hate ALL robots! Sex-bots disgust me. I mean, how will you ever get a baby, from them?"

"Well, sadly… you don't, but Steven and Kandy are an exception. Besides, what's your deal with gynoids?"

"Everything! It degrades my way of romantic life! It ruins the name of God! I'm not a religious girl, but I have beliefs over life. Robots never produce kids… they _create _life!" Joanna sobbed, "This is a pity… I HATE IT WHEN THEY MAKE LOVE! And those ASFRs sites…"

Steven asked her, "Jo. Be honest, how did you hate them?"

Joanna was about to confess, but…

**Rip…**

Joanna's collar was split. She gasped, "Oops… Sorry. It's a tight shirt."

Steven asked, "Uh… Why did you wear that thing?"

Joanna stuttered, "Uh… No reason. I had it since I was five."

She lied, and her shirt ripped a bit.

"Uh, seven…"

**Rip…**

"Nine…"

**Rip…**

"Twelve?"

**Rip…**

"During High School?"

**Rip… Rip…**

Steven asked, "You _might _want to have it fitted."

Joanna cried, "I REMEMBER! It was a fitted hand-me-down from my Aunt Lana. Besides, she kicked me out, before I came. I got caught spilling fruit punch on her rug. It was stained badly."

Steven N said, "Maybe I'll find another shirt for you."

Joanna giggled, "I guess so. Can you fix it for me?"

But then…

**Rip!**

Her shirt exploded, leaving her bare in her chest, without a bra. She covered her breasts, as Steven smiled in shock, "Uh… I didn't know… you'd wear no bra… with perky breasts… You're like a huge chicken breast, with plump-."

Joanna freaked out, "DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

She ran off, crying, as Heather saw her. She went in her husband's room and shouted, "What did you do?"

Steven N asked, as he held up Joanna's tattered T, "Heather, would you leave me, if I cheated on you for a lesbian?"

Heather snickered, "Aw, stupid… I wouldn't. Besides, Joanna is locked on Michelle."

Steven said, "That's good. In any case, I think my talking may have embarrassed her."

"What happened to her shirt?"

"Must be her girth…"

* * *

At a lake, nearby, Asou and Seina were walking by the beaches, on the way back to Alley Drive.

Asou asked, "So, what's the catch for you?"

Seina said, "Well… I just needed a boyfriend. I wanted to be happy with a boy, since Steven hates me. But, I heard about your break-up."

He said, "Well, it's not official, but I plan to. You know, after going through a date like this, you're pretty sweet, unlike Suo. Besides, last time I went on a date, we went to a clothing store, a lunch date, and the arcade. I'm surprised you went to all those places you like – a boat ride, a clothing store, and even… _Spy gear? _Never mind. I think you'd be very amazing."

Seina then sang, as she went closer:

_(Seina): I want to find a boy  
that makes me glad.  
He'll be the best  
I ever had  
I cannot be very sad_

_I found the guy  
that I can love  
But it's like death  
from above…  
I feel light… as a dove._

But as they kissed, Asou stopped and said, "But… When this Gang-Wave is over, one day we'll go out again. Maybe visit your grounds – Miyagami. It almost sounds like Yagami."

Seina thought, "Shit!" since she didn't get a kiss.

She smiled, "Oh, sure. It's like we're almost crossed in hearts and rhymes."

She then sang, "_Asou~! Oh, my darling…_"

Asou said, "Uh, save it for practice. Let's go home."

"Okay."

They left, as Seina giggled, "Wait'll Mayura hears about this!"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Mayura was worried about Seina. She asked if what happened in the date.

Seina winked, "I'll tell you soon. I want the girls to hear it."

Mayura huffed, "Why am I regretting this?"

_The date thing will be explained, later…_

* * *

_**Next time: Narue and Rachel reunite, but with disastrous problems…  
Plus, Steven Cooke, Peter Giese, and Mizuki Takase are profiled, over memories by The Gang's original Fab Four (Post-Nevinses Era).  
Stay tuned.**_

* * *

Joanna was under the covers, crying. Farra comforted her and asked, in anger, "Dare I ask? What did you do, _this time_?"

Joanna sobbed, "My least favorite T-shirt is ruined. Why did it shrink in the wash?"

Farra sighed, "Maybe because you washed it, too much. And Heather told me you had no bra on."

"I was out of bras! I tossed my old ones away. Why did my favorite lingerie store at home, closed down, at the last minute? WAH-AH!" Joanna bawled.

"Huh?"


	9. Kuro Nanase

Two people appeared by the door of Alley Drive. One had long brown hair and a blue coat on. The other was a very small boy, with a blue suit and red bow tie, with brown hair and glasses. It was Narue's friends and Richard's pals from home, Rachel Moore and Conan Edogawa.

Rachel smiled, "Wow. Narue is in Gang-Wave with Dad! I cannot believe it's been long."

Conan asked, "Hey, Rachel, do you listen to his singing?"

"Well, not to be sure, but he sings like a dead cat. He improved, since we helped Yoko Okino, one time. My Dad is a great detective."

Conan thought, in a male teen voice, "_Yeah. Except he's a punching bag to Nanase._"

They stepped inside, as The Gang-Wave see them.

Conan Edogawa's real name is Jimmy Kudo, and he wasn't a kid. It was a long story, since he was made, this way.  
_But that's left explained, in another anime series…_

* * *

_**Chapter 8  
Kuro Nanase  
(*-which means "Black Seven, Rapids" in Japanese)**_

* * *

"I'm Rachel Moore, and this is Conan Edogawa," she introduced herself and Conan to The Gang-Wave, "I'm Richard's daughter."

Narue smiled, "She's really talented. However, she never had the chance to be famous."

Rachel asked, "Where's Peter?"

Narue said, "He and The Gang left. They said something about a talk by the fountains, by where the Twin Towers stood."

Nick said, "She looks super cute."

Tatsuki giggled, "OOK! Moore's got good taste, but she's no Ran-Baby."

Richard sighed, "Well, it's nice you get to visit. We've been getting _too many _people here."

Kanaka said, "Yeah. Steven Nevins and his two daughters came, while Joanna Stevens, the weirdo appeared. They are here for the remainder of the month."

Rachel smiled, "Good. I won't be here long."

She said to Conan, "Conan, would you like to play with the girls?"

Jimmy huffed, "Gimme a break… Like I'd play dolls with them."

Conan smiled, "Sure. It'll be nice to meet Maynard and Nevins."

Richard groaned, "Right. Just keep him in line, Rachel. The brat _always _ruins my buzz, but he was a good luck charm."

Narue glared a bit, as Akira said, "You got issues, Nanase."

Kanaka said, "Aw, she's like that. Plus, she's been taking anger management classes, just to control it. Here's an interesting fact about Rachel. She's a pro at karate. In fact, she was the reason Narue started a dancing career. All that sparring with her must've made her swift to her feet."

Aya exclaimed, "Hey, uh… You feel okay?"

Akira said, "Nanase has issues."

Narue grumbled, "Shut up. I'm not that angry. I just don't believe in violence."

Aya examined her and said, "You got a corrupt heart. Did anything happen?"

Narue explained, "Well…"

She told them how she hated Richard:  
_One time I saw him, he struck poor Conan on the head, after laughing at him. I say that was cruelty to children, if you ask me. That happened, during my closing days as a middle school girl. I was so fuming that I wanted to punch him.  
Then I met Rachel… She and I became friends, but we weren't too close._

Akira explained, "She's right. They became friends, during a supermarket tussle, over buying a daikon radish. Then, they played basketball at Narue's house. When Narue visited her, she socked her father and ran off. Narue challenged her to a fight in Teitan High, in which she won, since her focus was on Jimmy Kudo."

She added, "Of course, Rachel called me and told me about it."

Aya grinned, "Liar."

Kanaka comforted Narue and said, "Oh, don't worry. You'll be fine."

"Big Sister, let me talk to him."

Narue went to see Richard, as she nodded, "Okay. It has to be done."

Kanaka then thought, "Just… Just don't release her, Narue."

Eri asked, "Why's Nanase coming here?"

Harima said, "Must've been something to explain."

Narue asked him, "Mr. Moore… If you don't mind, can you and I head out back, for a moment?"

Richard said, "Sure. But only if you leave Conan out of it."

"It's just _you _and _me_. No one else."

Akira said quietly, "She wants to kick his ass."

Aya said, "That's fair. Since she had raw hatred balled up inside; we don't want The Gang to see."

As the rest continued to praise Rachel and Conan, Narue and Richard went outside. Tenma and Yakumo noticed them leaving, as Conan grew worried.

"_Oh, no…" _Jimmy gasped.

He ran to Rachel and told her about what's going on. He whispered in her ear about where they went. Rachel gasped, as she took Conan with. Kanaka followed, as she was worried, too.

Eri asked, "Where are _they _going?"

Rachel called, "It's a private manner. We'll be back!"

They all left, as the Gang-Wave left to practice.

Aya whispered, "50 Yen says Narue gets KO'd in the first round."

Akira answered, "100 Points."

Aya huffed, "You gonna start that again?"

* * *

Outside, Narue stretched a bit, as Richard grew nervous.

"Nice to have a fight with you, on account that my daughter has sparred with you," he said, "How were things with your Anger Buddies?"

Narue shouted, "Shut up! You know darn well that I waited a long time for this! Besides, I have focused my Zen on you. _Never _this has happened… in a back alley, NO The Gang members around us, and we're all alone."

Richard prepped up, as Narue grinned, "Now, you're mine."

He called, "Watch it, kid. You shall be seen, but not heard… except during your musical parts."

She said, "I don't feel like singing now."

Rachel ran to him and cried, "Dad! Nanase! NO! Don't do it!"

Conan asked, "Do you want to get in trouble?"

Richard huffed, "I'm fine! I don't need you two to help me!"

Kanaka called to Narue, "Narue! I know you wanted to fight him, but I forget… You don't have to-."

"Big sister, I'm fine," she said, "I won't summon her. After all, Haru gave me the confidence to fight him. Sadly, I won't, since this is a friendly fight."

Kanaka stepped back, "That's what I was afraid of."

Conan smiled, as he stood in the middle, "Mister Moore! Don't! You don't need to fight Narue, just for fun."

Rachel called, "Conan, get out of there!"

Richard grabbed his collar and shouted, "YOU BRAT! GET OUT OF HERE! DIDN'T I SAY THAT IT'S _MY _BATTLE!"

Narue glared, as Richard threw Conan to Rachel, on the ground.

Jimmy moaned in pain, "_What's HIS problem?_"

Richard shouted, as Narue approached him from behind, "Rachel, take the brat back inside, and Conan with! I don't need you kids trying to-."

**POW!**

Richard gets a knee to the back of the head. Richard fell, as Narue said in a mean voice, "Get up."

Rachel gasped, as she continued, "_Kids should be seen, but not heard… _You make me sick."

Conan thought, "_Too late…_"

Narue let out a demonic look and shouted, "So, you had your dysfunctional entourage, shining your boots and listening to your preaching bullshit? I don't need your pity. In fact…"

She flipped him the middle finger and shouted, "YOU CAN GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

She laughed heartily, mocking Richard. He growled and punched him in the face.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" he yelled, "You punk! What did I ever do to you?"

She cried, "Brat? Did you stop calling Conan that, after you hurt him, or was it to Kanaka?"

"SHUT UP! DOES IT MATTER TO YOU?"

"What happen to the Great Detective? You're NO Columbus!"

Rachel sobbed, "No, not again…"

Kanaka sighed, "Stupid _Older _Man. He had to summon _Black Narue_."

Rachel asked, "You know that name?"

Kanaka explained, "She had a friend in Anger Management classes, named Hatsuharu Sohma, who happens to go in an alter-ego, when being pushed, but is uncontrollable. After Narue felt upset, since she first saw Richard Moore, she left, just to cure herself. Hatsuharu introduced _Black Haru, _as a way of private lessons for anger management. Sadly, that maneuver made it worse, spreading the _Black _Gene."

Rachel stated, "_Black _Gene… meaning she's becoming cocky and violent, like Haru."

Conan asked, "So… Does she do that, all the time?"

"Well, no," Kanaka exclaimed, "Nowadays, her anger toned down. When Rachel taught her fighting, she'd stop blowing up. First time she got angry was when Daddy spilled milk onto her dress. It _was _an accident, but she bitched about it, saying it was a 200 Yen blouse."

Rachel was nervous, as Narue and Richard continued to fight. She thought, "Whatever happened to chivalry?"

Kanaka said, "Narue is like Farra, when she's _that _angry. But when she was given this form, she's a _thousand _times worse."

Narue shouted, "OPEN THE DOOR, RICHARD!"

Richard yelled, "THAT IS A LAME PICK-UP LINE!"

"GET UP, DICK!"

"I'VE BEEN UP! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?"

"I'm right here. Let's go!"

"You forget that I am the Great Detective!"

"NOT ANYMORE!"

They started exchanging punches, as Narue grabbed his wrists, clinching together, "Kids shouldn't be with you, huh? When did you become such a curmudgeon?"

"You know, when you go _Black_, you're such a cocky bitch!"

"Is that right? Well, I got news for you, _Dick_; just for that, I'll make you eat dirt on the ground. After that, I'll do _this _on you and do _that _in front of your daughter."

Rachel sighed, "She's _Black _and she's still anti-perverted. She's so prude."

Richard shouted, "I don't care if you _are _that sinister looking, on account that you and I are bandmates! It's easy to win, since there's no case left unsolved!"

He threw down his blazer and stood in a stance, "But beating you would be too easy. For this bout, the gloves are off!"

Narue grinned evilly, "That's fine, coward. I'd love to knock that bald spot off of you!"

They continued, as Jimmy sighed, "When did it turn into a _fighting fan fic_?"

**XXXXX**

Harima asked Aya, "Hey, Aya?"

Aya said, while reading a book, "Yes?"

He inquired, "We've been getting many visitors. You think we'll meet you _dark _teacher, soon?"

Aya responded, "No."

"Why not?"

"Busy."

Harima walked away, as Aya smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the fountains, located in the middle of downtown, Peter, Farra, Percival, and Heather had some drinks together.

"Just like old times, huh dudes?" Peter asked.

They replied, "Yeah…"

Steven, Michelle, and Mizuki were in the van, resting, while Steven N and Joanna went shopping.

"Just think… it'll almost be twenty years, since The Gang was around," Percival said, "Even though our career span is at 14 Years."

Peter said, "Sure had some great times."

Farra replied, "I still remember how we came to be. But… I'll never forget how the four of us started."

"I know…" Percival explained.

"_When Steven and Michelle left, we had to boost up our popularity. 1999, it was the year that we grew to fame and fads, when NSYNC came to be. We tried out the pop world, ousting Backstreet, NSYNC, Britney, and others. Of course, we got our friend from Canada to help out. However, that New England chick came to our aide, after Heather was pregnant. Julie, our friend from Vancouver, was more of the bass voice, while Steffi, the girl from New England, was the sexy girl… before Mizuki came.  
By 2000, our career was hanging on, by a thread. After that, we separated, and took a break."_

Heather sighed, "Well, I left the group, after Steffi insisted. We entered a dark void in our career… back in 2002. Didn't you guys break up, a year later?"

Percival said, "Yeah."

Peter smiled, "Good time… But that's all we know. Years later, we got back together… But I am ashamed that our career switched gears. Steven Nevins insisted to have a reunion tribute band."

"And?"

"And… we chose The Beatles. At first, I hated them, but they were amazing. I didn't know."

Farra asked, "None of us were born, around Lennon's death. Shot in the heart, by some guy holding _Catcher in the Rye_."

Percival said, "We all joined, and continued, due to George Harrison's death. But in time, we grew tired of it. Michelle and I agreed to have Beatles songs, next time we played music. And we did."

Farra stated, "Still… I'm amazed that Mizuki and Steven joined, after we were teetering."

She asked Peter, "Hey, Big Guy… How did a douche like you joined, after _I _came."

Peter explained, "Well, I joined, because Steven found me."

He explained how he joined:  
_"Peter Giese was a household name in the group. However, I didn't start that way. It wasn't my fault that I was an outcast. Before Steven found me, he was looking for big city talent. He visited me in Chicago, along with Farra. Steven said that he wants to find BIG talent. I'm not much on singing, back then, but the love of music inspired me. I sang pretty good, but he approved it. Steven said that I have much to learn, but I was perfect. Since then, I joined, and my skills improved… as long as the fans approve it. Farra and I were tight, as we exchanged ideas and made it ALL of ours. In the end, we became good friends."_

Heather asked, "You guys ever fight?"

Farra said, "All the time. The guy was annoying, since he laughs and acts out. Plus, he has a psychotic side."

"I do not, bra. Whenever something bad happens, I get into either a state of depression or an act of vengeance. Besides, I hated evil, ever since those towers fell, years before we broke up."

"I don't blame you. You liked America that it drove you to tears."

Percival explained, "But when Peter insisted on bringing the band back, we changed the format and did Steven Nevins a favor."

Heather smiled, "Peter called me and brought the group together. I insisted to return, since we were friends, for a long time. We voted him as leader, but he forgot so much about music taste. So, we made him the George Harrison of the group."

Peter said, "Use your damn head. I never even got to learn basics, since we were finished."

Farra smiled, "Good thing. It's a matter of logic. You lose skill, you can always retrain."

He spoke, "Well, it never lost me. Next time, we remember it with the friends you have."

Percival asked, "How about Steven?"

Peter sighed, "Good times…"

Heather said, "How did he join again? I forget."

Farra remembered, as she explained how Steven joined:  
_"Basically, he and Miss C.C. Cooke entered a music video contest. Grand prize was $500 and their video played on (CENSORED) TV. Steven did a video about himself. Cecelia did a sonata/jazz video. She was so popular from her friends that she was guaranteed to win. Steven's band got so popular by the upcoming vid… but his bandmates disapprove it. Twenty shots of Steven Douche, during the three minutes. His band folded, and the project was scrapped. Of course, I found the video in the trash, and gave it to Percival. It was good, but I said it sucked. He said, "Maybe so… but he has a nice voice."  
In the end, we wound up helping him. We did a rendition of his vid… Seven shots of him, plus us in it. We all sang it, and decided to boost it up. In the end, his vid won, defeating C.C. and her crappy jazz."_

Percival said, "Steven Cooke said that he was grateful and wants to do it again. He didn't join, because of a unanimous decision… It was _my _decision. And we boosted our popularity, to the point of escape.  
The Gang was back!"

Heather giggled, "And… for some reason, he hated you, all of a sudden."

Percival sipped his can of Old Style and said, "Don't remind me."

Peter, sipping his Pepsi MAX, added, "Oh, you'll know, soon enough."

Back at the van, Mizuki was at the driver's seat, waiting for The Gang to return. Mizuki still pondered over her siding, after she broke up with Kazuki Sendo.

Michelle asked, as she sipped on some tea, "Uh, Miz… You okay?"

"Just thinking about me…" she said, "It's just… It's been three years, since I joined. And it hurts."

Michelle asked her, "Why? You're upset over Sendo, that little wanker?"

"Maybe… Maybe not…"

"I heard about it from Peter, after your recent skirmish to Japan. I heard that he found a smoking hot babe in purple hair. Must've hurt you good, losing to Sendo's new girl."

"_EX-_girl. Sendo and Hime broke up. Kazuki's single again. And… and he wants me back."

"Well, I don't blame you. That's what you get for neglecting him."

"Huh?"

"You hear me!"

Steven barked, "HEY! Leave her alone! She's still contemplating over her loss. Her boyfriend cheated, her friends cared for her, we comforted her, and she's so lonely. But, she has Peter now, and that doesn't matter, anyways."

Mizuki sobbed a bit and said, "Steven… You…"

Michelle snickered, "You made her cry again, did you?"

Mizuki wiped her tears and said, "I'll be fine."

Steven huffed, "This is even worse than being in this part of town. Five of us are American, in the middle of Ground Zero, having drinks, and even talking about the past! This is worse than-. You know what, forget it, homies."

Mizuki said, "Still… I wonder what they say about us."

_Let's draw the curtain on this, for now…_

* * *

Meanwhile… back at Alley Drive…

**SOKC! BOW! PIFF!**

_Too much violence that the effects are misspelled._

Narue started to miss her punches. She shouted, "What's wrong with you, _Dick? _You haven't shown hate! HIT ME!"

"WHAT FIGHT WERE _YOU_ WATCHING? YOU NEVER LANDED A PUNCH TO ME! HIT _ME_!"

"**YOU GOT IT!**"

Conan sighed, "Somehow, I was right."

Rachel pleaded, "Dad… Narue… Uh, would you please-?"

Kanaka smiled, "Leave it alone, Rachel. It's best they sort this out. We just debuted in Gang-Wave, and it's coincidental for Sis to go after Dick Moore."

Narue delivered a huge dropkick to Richard, as Narue was given a lethal judo throw. She kipped up and delivered a kick to the sternum. He smacked her down with a deadly knee, and a chop to the head. That agitated Narue.

"That didn't hurt…" She panted, "What kind of pansy punch was that?"

Richard shouted, "Maybe that'll knock some sense in your thick skull and legs!"

Narue mocked, "Oh, _I'm dumb? You're dumb~!"_

She swayed her arms left and right, drooping, as she made a silly face, "You are… such a waste… waste of space… liquor-drinking fool… jackass…"

**SOCK!**

Richard shouted, "I'll show you! Compared to Harley and Rachel, you're a turtle! Don't get cocky, you damn brat!"

Narue sneered, "Oh, really? And yet you can't even solve a case, all by yourself, or even get top billing with The Gang-Wave, can you, loser? And you joined The Gang's pet project, too? You're no turtle. You're worse than that. You're more of a snail, or an amoeba."

**SMASH!**

Richard socked the ground, since he missed Narue, who dodged it. He yelled, "I'm _seriously _going to murder you, but in a _safe_ way! I used to be a police officer!"

They continued to fight, as Rachel was scared stiff. Kanaka sighed, as she said, "It happens, every time I bring up _Older Man. _Narue has been training with you, since that martial arts training."

Rachel said, "Yes. But, Dad has been training martial arts, since he was in College. I learned Karate, after he stopped Judo. At least he's still well-trained."

Rachel sighed, as she remembered Narue's anger management classes, years ago:

_Nanase was enrolled in Anger Management classes, after school, in downtown Tokyo. She was to come here, in a building, at 3PM. As she arrived, she was prepared to take a turn for the worst._

_A man in a black suit and glasses was in an office, with three people in chairs. Narue Nanase was between two people. One was a white and black haired boy, in a black shirt and leather pants. Another was a woman, with black hair, a huge chest, and tan skin._

"_I understand why you three are here," he spoke, "You see, all three of you have an uncontrollable temper. And it seems we have a NEW member. Miss… You in the middle. Show yourself."_

_Narue stood up and huffed, "If you're going to ask about my you-know-what, forget it. My name is Narue Nanase. I am from Sakura, Japan. I'm a third-year student in Sakura High."_

_She sat down, as the therapist exclaimed, "So… I was thinking we'd introduce the circle to everybody."_

_The boy with white hair replied first, in a calm voice, "My name is Hatsuharu Sohma. I am a member of my family. I am also a student in Kaibara High School – second year."_

_*-Haru was 17, likewise Narue, except Narue is a third year student; this was set, at the beginning of the term_

_The therapist asked, "So, Haru, tell Miss Nanase your problem."_

_Haru explained, "Well, it's hard to understand. I have an identity crisis, since it's uncontrollable, if anybody makes me angry. But I'm not always… You see-."_

"_Uh, okay, Mister Sohma. Please sit down."_

_He sat back down, as he turned to the girl. He spoke, "Miss Gonzalez, if you would?"_

_She sat up and spoke in a Mexican accent, "I am Lara Gonzalez, a third-year student of Yagami High. I was transferred to this school from Mexico."_

_Narue smiled, "Hi, Lara!"_

_The therapist refuted to her, "Miss Nanase, speak when it's your turn. But it's nice that you said 'hi'."_

_Lara continued, "My problem is perverts! They always hound around me! Lara gets angry, a lot! But the one I hated the most, even though we are friends… WAS ICHIJOU!"_

_Narue asked, as she raised her hand, "Uh… Who's Ichijou?"_

_Lara responded, "Well, she's in 3-C. I'm in 3-D. We're more like friendly rivals, since we fight each other, but we compete in the Wrestling Team."_

_Narue smiled, "You remind me of some people I know."_

_She sat down, as Narue blushed, staring at her D Cups, "Oh… Now I see why…"_

_The therapist said, "Okay, Miss Nanase. Explain why you're here."_

_She explained, "Well… You heard of the great detective Richard Moore? Well, lately I have been angry at him, since he socked Conan's head. I don't know… It didn't felt right. It was before I enrolled in Sakura High…"_

_Haru asked, "Did he laugh at him?"_

"_Yes. Then BAM! He hit him… It was so cruel."_

"_That's what was known as a SHADDAP moment."_

_The therapist said, "I'm afraid he's right."_

_Narue shouted, "WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO COME, ANYWAY? RICHARD IS A BASTARD, LIKE MATH AND SCIENCE!"_

"_Miss Nanase, calm down. We're here to help you. Now, what came next?"_

_Narue said, "After I felt such hate for him, his daughter, Rachel, came to me… She wanted to give me forgiveness… but…"_

_She was lost for words, as the therapist explained, "Well, maybe you must talk to this girl, Rachel, and set it straight."_

_Narue spoke, "Right. I'm sorry."_

_He continued, "Now, since we may found the break we need to cure your anger over Detective Moore, we'll do what we can, to stop your anger from getting the best of you. Miss Gonzalez, here, has problems, since she has big breasts, and a hounding person. Hatsuharu, however, experiences schizophrenia, since he goes by an alter-ego."_

"_Alter-ego?"_

"_Yes. Maybe we can control these urges and problems, and get to the root of your problem."_

_So all the while, Narue was taught everything, how to cope with anger. She had tried, but somehow failed. She couldn't get Richard out of her head. Day in and day out, Narue learned to control her hatred, and succeeded. However… she still hated Moore.  
Then, one day, Narue was walking home from school, as Hatsuharu appeared, in his school uniform and white coat._

"_Nanase, right?" He spoke._

"_Oh, right. Hatsuharu. What is the problem?"_

"_Nothing. It's been weeks, since you had problems. You hate an old man who constantly hits kids. I'll tell you, if it were Kisa, I'd beat him up."_

"_The guy used to be a police officer. But Rachel told me he quitted, because he wanted to be famous. He divorced a lawyer, he lived all by himself, and he went rock bottom. Until Conan came, of course…"_

_She giggled, "Of, uh, of course, Rach told me that."_

_Haru responded, "Well, it's not right of me, but I may ask you a favor. How about we spar together, after school? I got no classes, today."_

_Narue bowed, "Sure. I was thinking of sparring with Rachel, since we have learned martial arts."_

_Haru smirked, "But maybe I can teach a lesson to Kyo and Yuki, after I take care of your BFF."_

_He spoke in the 4__th__ wall, "By the way, BFF means 'Best Female Friend'. It also means 'Best Friend Forever', but it doesn't matter."_

_Narue said, "Who were you talking to?"_

_So, after school, Narue and Haru were training behind an alley. Narue asked why, as Haru responded that it was scenic, since it looks violent._

"_I feel like I'm in a video game," Narue sighed.  
*-One possible reference: Urban Champion_

_She prepared to fight, but was too nervous. She said, "Uh… I don't know if I could. I don't think I should, but I'll try and remember that you're Richard Moore."_

_Haru smiled, "Good. Nice thinking. Now, fight me!"_

_Narue tried, but couldn't do it. She bowed and said, "Sorry… I don't have it in me. I would, towards Richard, but not to anybody else. I'm generally a pacifist, except for Kazu, my boyfriend, whenever in an awkward moment. I almost feel bad about it."_

_She bowed and left, "I'm sorry. I hope we'll be friends."_

_Haru then bowed his head and whispered, "Wuss."_

_Narue stopped, "Huh? What was that?"_

_Haru huffed, "You heard me, kid. You're a wuss!"_

_Narue shouted, "HEY! That's mean!"_

_It happened… Haru Sohma became __**Black Haru!**_

_He approached her and shouted, "COME ON, YOU LITTLE SLUT! You can hurt a bumbling Detective and your boyfriend, but you can't hurt anybody else? You are pathetic! How will your Mommy say it, about you?"_

_Narue growled in anger, as she was fuming red. She clutched her fist and shouted, "My Mother… is DEAD!"_

_**SOCK!**_

_She shouted, as she was glaring evilly, "Who the hell do you think you are, asshole? You think you're God, huh?"_

_It seems that Haru gave Narue his gift… as long as Narue doesn't hug him.  
(Sohma Curse – Look up "Fruits Basket")_

_Black Haru smiled, "So, you're just like me! Now, let's see if you have that finesse, just like what we'll do to our enemies! Together, we can dominate!"_

_Narue sneered, "I can handle my control, but I'll do it, AFTER I kick your ass!"_

"_That's more like it, sweetie! Show me what you got, before I break your teeth out!"_

_They began to fight, punching and kicking each other. It lasted for several hours, until Black Haru disappeared. After a couple bandages on their faces, Haru and Narue had a drink together. They both have juice, since they are underage._

_Haru said, "Well, the reason I came here was to see if you are capable of your anger. You did, but I guess Black Haru got to you, under influence."_

_Narue sobbed, "I feel awful. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

"_Hey, it's okay. Now and then, I control my anger, in front of others, including Kisa."_

"_I've been meaning to ask… Who's Kisa?"_

"_She's a friend of mine, from Middle School. She's also a Sohma, as well."_

"_Oh."_

"_So, when do we meet your friend, real soon?"_

_Rachel appeared and saw Narue, all beaten up. She ran to her and asked, "You alright? What happened to you? Did that jerk hit you?"_

"_He was sparring with me, but I guess we overdid it."_

"_Oh. If you wanted to spar, you should've asked me."_

"_I'm sorry. This guy was nice. He's very playful, since he becomes a different person."_

_Haru said, in a calm voice, "It's okay. She came to me, feeling upset."_

_Rachel bowed, "Oh. Okay… I'm truly sorry about that. I'm Rachel Moore. I'm her friend."_

_Haru smirked, "Oh? You're Richard's daughter… If you want, maybe WE can spar together."_

_Rachel was amped, as she said, "YEAH! Sure! I'd love to fight you!"_

_Narue grabbed her and pulled her away, "NO!"_

_She waved to him, "Bye now… See you in class."_

_They left, as Haru let out a smile._

Hours later, Narue and Richard stopped fighting, as they were bleeding a bit. Not once they fell down and were knocked out.

Richard huffed, "Did you… have enough?"

Narue groaned, "No. I… I… I, ungh… can take a jerk like you…"

Rachel grabbed them both and shouted, "Okay! ENOUGH! You two are acting like babies!"

Narue grinned, "He's had enough. I bet he wants a second wind."

Rachel shouted, "What has that bastard done to you?"

Narue smirked evilly, "You mean Haru? He changed me… Think about it. I'm still me, but-."

Rachel slapped her, snapping her out of it. Narue held her face and calmed down.

"Whoa… What happened?" She asked, "Did I win?"

Conan and Kanaka groaned in annoyance, as Kanaka said, "Great. She's back to normal."

Narue saw Richard and asked, "Oh! Mister Moore… I'm so sorry."

Richard groaned, "Well, I deserved it… After all… You and I are simply evenly-matched."

Narue smiled, "Well, I had a great teacher… but _not _your daughter. Long story…"

She groaned, holding her chest, "Damn… Am I exhausted?"

They all groaned, as Jimmy sighed, "_Oh, brother… You thing YOU'RE exhausted…"_

**XXXXX**

That night, on the road, The Gang's black van drove off to Alley Drive. The others were sleeping, as Mizuki was driving home.

"Hey, Steven," she asked Steven Cooke, who was sitting on shotgun, "Thanks for sticking up to me."

Steven said, "Well… You weren't around, when I became The Gang's member, after that vid."

Mizuki said, "Yeah. Percival had a copy of it, and it was on YouTube. However, I find it very awful."

Steven said, "How so? Is it because it was about me?"

"No, I think maybe some of its bass line was off. Plus that last riff was a bit off-key."

"Well, it's hard to muster. But at the very least, I won. _Take THAT, Sister! _Luckily, I joined, before you. Yours was too personal. And well, I felt bad about you, since Sendo cheated on you for another, who he dumped because of crabs on his manuscript."

"Well… He's out of my life, forever. But… It is really hard to say."

"I know what you mean. Seina was the one that got away, but she's gone from me, too."  
_He lied about that, since he cannot tell his friends about his REAL Crush: Farra._

He sighed, as he looked out the window, as the stars shone. However, the van stopped. He saw Mizuki, outside, looking at the hood.

"Insured, my ass," she huffed.

Steven asked, "Uh, Miz, what happened?"

Mizuki replied, "The van's engine broke down. We're stranded, until morning. Maybe we'll go out and push. After all, the gas station is five blocks away."

Steven said, as he got out, "Okay. I'll help push."

"WAKE THE OTHERS UP, MORON!"

He went inside, to wake the others up. All Mizuki could do was watch the stars, as she lied by the van.

"It's so pretty."

The Gang was stuck, all night. Eventually, they pushed to the station, and slept there, until morning.

* * *

Steven N got the call from Steven C that they'll be arriving late. All Joanna could do was cry in tears. Steven said, "It's alright, Joanna. Your sister and our friends are okay. They just needed their van fixed."

Joanna smiled, "Good. I'm so glad. Michi-Chan is safe… and Sis, too."

Steven said, "That boy's got some heart in him."

Meanwhile, Rachel slept with Narue, who was still hurt a bit, "Hey, Nanase… Sorry that I slapped you."

"No, it's fine. Besides, like _Black Haru_, my dark side is uncontrollable. So, I needed that. I'm sorry that I brawled with your father. Trust me. It'll never happen again."

Rachel sighed, "It's fine. Sometimes I wish he'd pretty much deserve it… but… But screw it. He's my dad. I don't want you to become such a violent girl."

Narue giggled, "I won't. I'll try, though, since we're bandmates. In fact, after I graduated, the anger in me went away, when I started dancing in the streets."

Rachel asked, "I wonder what decided you to become _Black Narue _again?"

Kanaka listened in and gulped. She hid under the covers and whispered, "Why do I always forget about Narue's moody points?"

No one knew about it, though.

* * *

Days passed, and Michelle was heading to the kitchen. Joanna appeared, in a blue robe and handed her a paper.

"Huh?" Michelle asked, "Is it a restraining order?"

Joanna replied, "Ha ha, ha… Very funny. Percy wanted me to give it to you."

"Must be a new contract."

"Maybe… But he said that it's personal."

Michelle asked, "Hey, Jo… When this is over, you want to eat with me for fish and chips with Steven?"

"No. Not while that robot is with you!"

"Joanna… Come clean… Why do you hate the super advanced hot stud mandroids and fembots?"

Joanna huffed, "Well, I'd tell your brother, but my baby-T exploded. I should explain…"

She explained her fear of robots:  
_"When I was only seven, I went to a birthday party with my mom and sister. It was at a pizza place, similar to Chuck E. Cheese's, but weird. I heard that the band was playing, but… when they wished me a happy birthday, I wanted to sing to them. When I jumped onstage, I waved to my mom and called, "I'm singing with them!" But, as I was gonna reach for the microphone, that huge gorilla man started to sing, along with an octopus on the drums, a rabbit on the bass, a bear on guitar, and on keyboard, there was a rhino in shades! And they started to move funny! That's when Mom told me… they were robots!"_

She shuddered, "But… But Mom told me it was a misunderstanding. It was all for show, but… How was I supposed to know they were animatronic animals? I have heard so much of this place, but I never knew the band was a farce!"

Michelle huffed, "Is _that _why?"

"Yes… And I have hated robots, ever since. I couldn't even go near one, especially the real deals. But then, those ASFR sites involve robots, too… It made me sick!"

"So, you're an anti-ASFR fan?"

"Don't I always? If robots have sex, who can they mass-produce life, like babies? It disgraces everything that life stood for, and Mom and Dad are dead! I can tell! And now… Steven Cooke with a gynoid?"

Michelle smiled, "You need to calm the F down. So, one bad experience made you phobic over Kandy. Big deal… You're still you. Besides, it's not all bad for robots. They cannot get sick, grow old, or even have grandchildren. Plus, they're not real… well, except Kandy. But my point is this… Just be happy that you'll fall in love with a human, er, woman, in this case. No robot would ever take you."

Joanna said, "I never knew that. I could outrun them, in age!"

She then giggled, as Michelle sighed, reading her note, "Well, luckily, you won't get _me _to be in your marriage certificate…"

She then read the paper she got. It wasn't a restraining order _or _a contract…

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY TIT-SNACKING DEVIL IS THAT?"

It was a subpoena.

Joanna scolded, "Michi-Chan! Bad!"

Michelle yelled, "Oh, piss on the swear jar! I'm being sued… by my own friends!"

Joanna gasped, "NO!"

"YES! LOOK!"

They read the subpoena and learned of what Michelle did… She sobbed, "Oh, god… What have I done?"

Joanna stated, "You played with The Gang-Wave, that's what you did. Besides, it's all right here, in black and white."

She pointed, "Here… … … … …and here."

Michelle trembled, as Joanna grew worried.

* * *

_**Thus began the final arc. What is Michelle being sued for?  
Find out, in the next chapter…**_

* * *

Akira asked Aya, "I've been thinking. Have you even asked Hana, lately?"

Aya replied, "No."

"You must've done something bad to her."

"Well… I DID do _Musical Macabre _on her, just to test… but…"

"But…"

"But I made her angry. If I told you, it'd be coming true."

"No, it won't. It was only a dream. Now, what did you do?"

Aya whispered to Akira's ear about what she did. Akira then said, "Then… Flaming well keep it a secret."

Aya bowed her head in shame, "Sorry."

_THAT we'll never tell you. If she told you, you'd be shocked… literally._


	10. The Gang vs Michelle Nevins (Part 1)

The _People's Court_ theme plays, as Michelle, Steven, Joanna, and Kandy appeared in the courtroom.

_(Steven Cooke): _This is Michelle Nevins. She is one of the _original members _of the hit Rock/Ska/Beatles tribute band, The Gang. She has done nothing wrong, whatsoever… except the other day.  
Michelle is charged for parodying some of The Gang's old comedy bits and musical numbers, dating from 1994 to 1998, before that Canadian and New England girl came in.  
According to Percival Gaynes, the manager of The Gang and one of the _original members, _she is charged for use of infringement; meaning that her partners, The Gang-Wave, about twenty young superstars, formed by The Gang, performing the bits and numbers, _without _their permission.  
Why's Michelle charged with it, solely? Gladly… It's because _she _taped it and kept it privately! But thanks to a nosey little lesbian, they were discovered. If found guilty, they would _never _show the vids to the world, at all, not even The Gang; and will decide on a harsh punishment for Miss Nevins.  
It's the case of the "BBC", _The British Babe Copyright Infringer_, on The Gang's Court!

* * *

_**Chapter 9  
The Gang vs. Michelle Nevins (Part 1)**_

* * *

Michelle was in a reserved courtroom, located downtown. She was upset that Joanna, of all people, found her hidden videos (_from Chapter 3_), and gave them to Percival.

Joanna sobbed, "I'm so sorry."

Michelle said, "Well… You blew it."

Joanna wept, as Steven sighed, "Michelle… It was an accident. And also, why on earth would you do that?"

Michelle yelled, "DON'T BLAME ME! THEY MADE ME DO IT!"

The Gang-Wave were seated, as they were cheering her on; everyone, except Akira and Aya. Rachel and Conan were there, too.

Kandy said, "Well, I'm rooting for you. Don't forget, I'm in Gang-Wave, as well."

"Kandice… You're right," she said.

Joanna asked, "When this is over, how about a date, if found innocent?"

Michelle ignored her. Joanna was sad. She then huffed, "Where's the magistrate?"

The Gang barged into the courtroom, blaring _The Aquabats "Hey, Homies"_, with a huge boom box.

Joanna said, "I think that's them now."

"Ska music?!" Steven N gasped.

Aya thought, "The Aquabats?"

"What is wrong with these lyrics?" Rei sighed.

Mayura griped, "_Hot Percival _chose THAT?"

Emily smiled, "I like hugs."

Miranda said, "What a choice."

Seina groaned, "This was the best they chose?"

Joanna laughed, as she enjoyed the tune, but Michelle groaned, "Jesus Tap-Dancing Christ… This is a High Court, not a Musical Skit!"

Percival said, "Cut the music, Big Guy."

Steven N stated, as the music stopped, "For the record, I'm not a fan of Punk Music."

Percival was at the judge's seat, as he banged the gavel. He called, "Cooke, Dunn, Stevens, Giese, Takase… Take your positions."

They walked past Michelle, without looking. Kandy sobbed, "Sexy Steven, you traitor!"

Steven C whispered, "Sorry, Kandy. Percival ordered me to."

Kandy whispered, "If _you _find Miss Michelle _Guilty_, it's over!"

He gulped, as Farra dragged him off. They sat at the best seat in the courthouse: The jury.

Percival called, "ALL RISE!"

They all stood up.

Percival barked, "I SAID, ALL RISE!"

Conan called, "This is how I stand!"

Emily cried, "Me, too!"

June sobbed, "I'm still too short!"

Percival said, "Oh. Well, please be seated."

He declared, as he called, "The court of The Gang vs. Michelle Evelyn Nevins is now in session."

June giggled, "_Evil-lyn?_"

Joanna snapped, "QUIET!"

Michelle huffed, "Get on with it…"

Percival said, "Also, sorry for the choice of songs. Steven suggested a hip-hop form, but there were no Beatles songs, with a hip hop vibe. So, he chose The Aquabats."

He exclaimed, "Anyway, Miss Nevins, you have been charged with _infringement _from you own friends, The Gang, and…"

He yelled, "DAMN IT, PETER! I'm not saying for being a sodding buzz killer!"

Peter giggled, "Sorry. She's somewhat a ruiner, with no feelings."

Michelle huffed, "Traitors."

Percival said, "How do you plead?"

Michelle said, "Guilty for being such an arse to you guys… but _not guilty _for the whole damn recordings!"

Percival asked, "Meaning?"

Michelle grumbled, "Not guilty, my lord…"

Percival announced, "Who will defend Miss Nevins?"

Steven N called, "I do – The right honorable Steven Quincy Nevins, Goodwill Ambassador of England, on its 14th and final term."

Percival smiled, "GOOD. Uh, good. Which one of you guys will fight against this British Commoner?"

Michelle sighed, "I'm from Wales… _born _in England."

"I DO!"

They all gasped, as a figure appeared from the courtroom. She had short black hair and with a shirt that said _"I am #1" _on it. It was only _one _person.

"SIS?" Steven gasped.

It was Cecelia Cooke, Steven's little sister!

"Hello, _loser_!" She sneered, "Your honor, I, Cecelia Frye Cooke, will defend for The Gang, as prosecutor!"

Farra snapped, "What is _she _doing here?"

Mizuki yelled, "Why is she siding with _us_?"

C.C. explained, "When I heard over the phone about Michelle being sued, I came here, as fast as I could. You could say that I had to pick up some people, for heading home… namely Rachel and Conan."

Rachel confessed, "She was our ride to Alley Drive."

C.C. smiled, "So, in the benefits of those, who respect the law _and _The Gang's popularity that my loser brother partakes in, I have dictated a willing project and inveterate of a _temporary _truce, to make sure that this British lass will be given a stern punishment for obtaining the certain comedic and humorous skits, without the acquiescence of her fellow losers."

Percival said, in anger, "Just say you will side with us, _Dawn King_."

C.C. winked, "Only this _one _time."

Percival announced, "Opening arguments. Who will go first?"

C.C. started her opening arguments:  
_"Because of those with such talent, they don't deserve to be a part of the musical world, without The Gang's help. Ladies and losers of the jury, what we are going to do is send this woman up the river, for what Miss Stevens's lesbonic sister did. She has, without a doubt, made skits, created about nearly 15 years ago, and has been recreated, without use of permission. Tonight, what will have when a woman becomes a victim of bad play. For, you see, according to one of the laws of video making-."_

Percival stopped her and said, "No need. GET TO THE POINT!"

C.C. exclaimed, "You see, what Michelle did was steal the skits and give it to her Gang-Wave losers."

Steven N got up and said his opening arguments:  
_"Michelle, my sister… She was held responsible for such stuff, during the 1990s. However, Stealing skits and using them for her OWN friends is inexcusable. Of course, it's okay, because she's a Gang Member, and she used up HER own skits, made by her, Miss Dunn, Mister Gaynes, and yours truly. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I bid you no spite. I may be no country bumpkin, born in the crispy winds of Manchester, raised in Texas, but I fear that you may send her away, kicking her out of the group. In fact, today, I am going to send you a huge settling work of scenes that we all did, and what THEY did, as well. If it pleases the court, I will show you, later, some of our old skits we did, during the old days of 1995, back in Bristol."_

Percival nodded, "Granted. We shall see them, later."

He called, "Miss Cooke. You may go first."

C.C. smiled, "For my first witness… I call the woman responsible for her actions of discovery… Michelle Nevins's on-again, off-again girlfriend, Joanna Stevens!"

Joanna stood up and sat down by Percival.

Kandy called out, "OBJECTION! Your honor, we don't have a bailiff!"

Percival gasped, "You're right! Kandy… Would you?"

Kandy bowed, "Yes, I do, your honor."

Kandy became the bailiff. She said to Joanna, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but it?"

Joanna bowed, "Get away from me…"

Kandy smiled, "Close enough."

C.C. said, "What is your name?"

Joanna said, "Miss Joanna Stevens… single… lesbian… five-foot-six…bra size: _DD_…"

C.C. huffed, "Okay, enough. Anyways, please tell the losers what you did."

Joanna confessed:  
_"Well, you see… During The Gang's late night drinking, down by where the towers once stood, which are now fountains, I wanted to find a shirt, since my old shirt was ripped up. I snuck into Michi-Chan's room and sniffed her bras and panties. But then… I saw movies on VHS! Maybe some British Porn! But when I looked at the labels, it said that they were Michi's TOP SECRET movies she made… She made SIX of them…"_

Michelle shrieked, "YOU SNOOPING LITTLE WHORE!"

Percival called, "ORDER IN THE COURT!"

C.C. asked, "So, did you get the chance to view the videos?"

Joanna said, "No. I hid them in my bag, in Farra's room, just to show the guys, when they returned."

"What happened next?"

"They didn't show. I was busy clothing shopping with Stevie-kun. But when I returned, The Gang never came back. I waited, until just yesterday, before the subpoena was made."

"And?"

"And I showed Percival what The Gang-Wave did. He was impressed… he'd… Well, he said that she should've asked!"

She yelled, "She doesn't deserve it! How can you be so cruel?"

C.C. smirked, "I've heard enough. Your witness…"

Steven N said, as he was reading a book, "No further questions."

Percival said, "Next witness."

C.C. said, "Next witness… I call June Nevins to the stand."

June was in the chair, as she was nervous. C.C. asked, "Name, please…"

"June Annabelle Nevins… Age: 9… Daughter of Steven, Niece of Michelle."

Joanna called, "Hey, June!"

C.C. stated, "You… Kid… What were you doing, during this incident, yesterday?"

Heather said, "You don't have to answer that, sweetie."

June said, "Well, I saw Joanna had the tapes in her room, after I gave Farra her tea. Aunt Jo had to bring these tapes into Uncle Percy's room, but I ran into her. She said, "Kid, you see nothing…" and then she left. I snuck in and heard the commotion…"

C.C. said, "Your witness… Ground her, please."

Steven N approached her daughter, "Junior, what did she do, after Joanna said to you that you saw nothing?"

June explained the story:  
_Joanna saw June and hid the videos in her blouse. She whispered, "You saw NOTHING…"_

"_I don't mind, Aunt Jo." June said, "Is it ADULT vids for you?"_

_Joanna tittered, as she was nervous, "You don't want to know. Michi… uh… Your Aunt Michi had some videos that she loaned me, and… well…"_

"_Is it naughty vids, or is it an old movie?"_

"_UH, nothing…"_

"_I wanna watch!"_

"_Uh, no! NO! No, no, no… It's… it's rated PG-13!"_

"_Aw, phooey!"_

_Joanna left, as she snuck away._

Steven N smiled, "So, Joanna didn't want you to see it."

"No, Daddy."

"Then, explain why you, of all people, thought it was PORNO!"

"OBJECTION!" C.C. snapped, "DO NOT mention smut towards your own daughter, Nevins! She's only a baby!"

Percival said, "Overruled! She obviously is self-conscious about us adults. Continue…"

June said, "Well, you and Mom had some kind of dark side. I mean, Heather posed for Maxim, long ago… and Aunt Farra dropped out of Playboy, before she bothered with a shooting. How was I supposed to know? Besides, Aunt Michelle isn't caring. I'd say that Joanna was hiding these tapes, due to the fact that they were adult films. That, or old kids' movies. You four were around, when you were in your teens."

Michelle griped, "BOLLOCKS!"

Steven N said, "Your honor, I have no further questions for this child. By the way, Junior… just don't ask about your family's lifestyle."

"Sorry, Daddy." June left, heading to her seat.

Heather sighed, "Remind me to punish my daughter…"

Steven C said, "Don't. We're the jury. We're going to make this right. We'll have either Michelle's freedom or C.C.'s victory. And I don't want either one."

Farra huffed, "Then choose one, before we get screwed."

Percival banged the gavel and shouted, "Jury! SHUT UP!"

The Gang panicked, "Yes, your honor…"

Asou asked, "This is like a court circus."

Sarah said, "Maybe one of our skits is shown later."

Percival said, "Does the defense have _any _witnesses?"

Steven N said, "Just one. I call, my sister, Michelle Nevins, to the stand."

Michelle sighed, as she approached the bench. Kandy swore her in, "Do you swear to tell the truth, Miss Michelle?"

Michelle bowed, "I do."

She sat down, as Steven said, "Miss Nevins, state your name for the court…"

Michelle spoke, "Michelle Evelyn Nevins… Cardiff, Wales… five-five… Original Gang member."

Steven N cleared his throat and said, "Miss Nevins, what did you do, during that time you recorded?"

Michelle explained her story:  
_"It all started when Steven and Farra were camping together, as to show if they wanted to amend their friendship. I was left in charge of the Gang-Wave, doing something fun, but they chose to do a skit that we all did, long ago. However, that skit we did was very stressful, since we had to split it into groups. We had to repeat it, again and again and again."_

Steven N said, "Miss Nevins… What have I told you, about doing skits?"

Michelle sighed, "Well, if you want to shoot a skit, _do not _overdo the same scene, since it is so boring."

She griped, "And then they sprung out in song and performed a pilot to their skits! That's when I cave in, but… But I didn't know, my lord! I just didn't know!"

Steven N stated, "Your lordship, let the record show that Miss Nevins was, in fact, stressed out, as the entire Gang-Wave did the work."

He said to C.C., "Your witness."

C.C. smirked, "Michelle. Please state in your own words, what you did, before the shooting."

Michelle confessed:  
_Michelle sighed, "Please, you guys. The others have left, already, but it seemed that we no fun, until later. Now, Percival told me that we cannot do anything musical, until the guys come back; and don't wait for Steven and Farra!"_

_Harima said, "Well, you're pretty good, when it comes to being our leader."_

_She blushed, "Leader?"_

_Michelle growled, "I mean, er… Well, do any of you have an idea?"_

_Emily asked, "Would it be alright if we did something fun than games? You guys were good, when it comes to acting."_

_Narue said, "She's right. Before I became famous, I heard about the four of you performing on some British Comedy show."_

_They glared at her, as she added, "But that was when I saw it on cable, vintage channel, when Peter & Farra and that Canadian girl joined the group, around the time."_

"_Just because it was vintage, or a classic, I don't think it's right," Otohata said, "It may be funny, and old, but it sounds retarded."_

_Aya nodded, "I agree!"_

_Akira snuffed, "You guys have no idea what… We could, at least, play pretend, and act it out. Luckily, Peter had an extra camera, just in case we wanted to record it."_

_Yakumo said, "Wasn't his camera destroyed, during a shooting gone wrong?"_

_Tenma cringed, "Akira! If we break that spare, he'd kick us out of the band!"_

_Miranda called, "Guys, quiet down! This is Michelle's decision! If she wants, we listen to what activity we could do!"_

_Michelle sighed, "Sadly, it is my jurisdiction, Maynard, but it's really up to you. That was my only decision…"_

_Harima asked, "Well, what did you guys do, back long ago?"_

_Michelle pouted and whispered, "I don't wanna talk about it."_

_She said, "But… It wouldn't be right, with just a whole mess of you. I think maybe I should split you guys into groups of four; Kandy and Miranda are out, since it'll be easy for an exact group."_

"_You don't even know how to count!" Richard snapped._

Michelle exclaimed, "Well… after that, we all did the short, as shown. However, I felt very ashamed by it, since it was so old."

C.C. smirked, "And that made you decide to do something musical. Tell me, did the _losers _tell you to do anything musical, while they were gone?"

She meekly replied, "No."

"What's that?"

"No. I didn't…"

"Hmm?"

"NO, THEY TOLD ME NOT TO!"

They all gasped, as Michelle was angry, "You happy now, you smarmy little tart?"

"There you have it, straight from the loser's mouth!" Cecelia snickered, "Nothing else to say!"

Kandy asked, "Uh, if it pleases the court, my battery is low. Can we take a break?"

Percival said, "Sure. I _was _kind of hungry. We've been at it for twenty minutes, though."

He banged the gavel, as he stepped down, plugging Kandy in. She powered down, as Percival called, "Court is on recess for lunch. We'll step out to the cafeteria for lunch. Until this matter is solved, _no one _leaves. We have the whole day for this."

Michelle sighed, "I hate meself…"

Joanna felt awful, as everybody left. She sobbed, "This is my fault…"

As she left, with the others, Percival was stopped by a policeman. He asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, we're cool," he said, "But it's getting tense. And, uh, don't worry about the girl in the room. She's a little plugged in."

He smiled and said, "Well, sir, I'm glad you get to borrow a courtroom for something good, since you're all celebrities. But NO roughhousing in this courtroom, while everything else goes on. So…"

He grinned, "and… Not if any trouble, can you get me your autograph?"

Percival nervously chuckled, "Sure, officer. Anything for a fan…"

He signed it and left.

* * *

_**To be continued…  
Court will adjourn for one chapter. Next time, we see The Gang's old skit…**_


	11. The Gang vs Michelle Nevins (Part 2)

_**Chapter 10  
The Gang vs. Michelle Nevins (Part 2)**_

* * *

The Gang returned, as court resumed. Steven N took the stand, as he held up a small tape.

Kandy announced, as she was fully charged, "Court is now in session!"

"Your lordship," Steven N said, "I hold in my hand the Gang's old tape, which has our famous skit in 1994. However, after viewing The Gang-Wave, they have such taste in comedy. This happened in 1994, but premiered in 1995. Now, I'm doing this out of Michelle's defense, but this skit has Michelle in it, and wanting to prove that this piece is often imitation-worthy."

Percival said, "Please show the court."

Steven showed the tape, which was their old short. It involved The Gang, working in a smoky office, looking for a lost dog. Heather, with her long blonde hair, played the lost girl. Michelle, with short hair, was the detective. Steven, with a huge head of hair, was his assistant, while Percival played the culprit.

* * *

_Michelle was writing some papers and was about to file them._

"_Here!" She said, "File these under G!"_

"_G, Ma'am?" Steven asked._

"_No… G! G!"_

"_Geez…"_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Michelle huffed, "Just put it under Q, for Quit mucking around."_

_Steven put it in the file cabinet, as he said, "You know, you have been working rather nice, since you started your mysteries. You solved every case, with ease."_

_Michelle smiled, "Thank you. Like they said, there'd be no case I cannot solve."_

"_Is that right? What about that murder at the Duke's cottage?"_

"_Oh, that was too easy."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_He choked on a Kraaling Tater… and sent the murderer to jail."_

"_The butler did it."_

"_No, the maid."_

_(Canned laughter)_

"_Anyways, she's in solitary for 60 days!"_

"_How is she?"_

"_Still in jail, until tomorrow."_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Steven shook his head, "Well, you know she's innocent! Come on, now… You solved a case, and she gets off, scot-free. Surely that makes her accidental."_

"_How'd you know the maid's name was Shirley?"_

_(Canned laughter)_

_She complained, "I mean, really! Shirley gets the job done, and she said it was a Kraaling Tater!"_

"_It's more of a biscuit!"_

"_How so?"_

"_It's big."_

"_So's the tater?"_

"_Well…"_

"_Oh, forget it."_

_The telephone rang, as she picked it up. She answered, "Hello, sir? WHAT? How many times must I tell you not to call here, again! This is 5-5-4-__**2!**__ Not 5-5-4-5! I'm sure you got that number wrong, in your expense. Not at all."_

_She hung up, as Steven asked, "Who was it?"_

_She said, "Wrong number."_

_(Canned laughter)_

_She reacted, "Simple cases make me easy! Harder cases make me easy! Why, I'll bet I can find the right case I can easily stump! But I want a challenge!"_

_Heather knocked on the door, as Steven said, "Now's your chance."_

_He opened it, and out came Heather, in a pink dress, holding a red ball. She cried, "Miss Detective Bryor!"_

_Michelle's role was Bryor, a detective that solved a case, perfectly, without hesitation. In this skit, Heather gives her a case, but it seems that Michelle was stumped. But she didn't hesitate._

_Michelle said, "Yes, little girl?"_

_Heather explained, "I am Elsie Brighter. I live in a Row House, down the street. And I need your help!"_

"_What case would you like me to solve?"_

"_I can't find my Jingles!"_

"_Jingles? Well, that's easy! Give me the title of the limericks and I'll happily sing to you."_

"_Huh?"_

_Steven asked, "And what of the jingles?"_

"_Not 'song' Jingles… My dog! Jingles!"_

_Michelle groaned, "Oh… a lost dog __**named**__ Jingles. Well, if you said that the mutt is gone, just say so."_

_Heather sobbed, "It's not that! He was kidnapped!"_

"_Well, that's different!"_

_Heather gave the ransom note to Michelle. Michelle read it aloud, "Wanted – Young nanny to clean up row house in East Hamburg. NO experience required, apply to Oliver Brighter."_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Heather snatched the letter and said, "Sorry. Wrong letter."_

"_I'd be delighted to help you and clean your hovel… if I weren't a detective!"_

_Heather gave her the ransom note:  
"If you ever want to see your dog again, send me 500 Quid or the dog dies!"_

_Michelle snapped, "Well, did he come to the rescue? NO, he doesn't! That guy should've known how to steal your dog."_

_Heather smiled, "Oh, thank you, Miss Bryor."_

_Michelle said, "Well, okay. What does your Jingles look like?"_

"_What?"_

"_Come now! Your Jingles!"_

"_I beg your pardon!"_

_Steven said, "Your dog, Elsie."_

_Heather replied, "No, Jingles!"_

_Michelle, without hesitation, replied, "No, I mean… What does your dog look like?"_

"_He's about very small, a waggly tail, a cold nose… and he has brown fur."_

"_What kind of dog is he?"_

_Steven said, "A hot dog?"_

_Heather said, "No. He's beagle."_

"_A brown beagle," Michelle said, "You must be a rapper, huh?"_

_Heather smiled, "No, I'm a Brighter."_

"_I mean, he should be related to Snoopy."_

"_OH? He's not Snoop Dogg, is he?"_

"_No, it's Jingles, Elsie."_

"_Of course. Please hurry and find my Jingles."_

"_At this rate, I'll find anything, as long as it's small. What else does your Jingles have?"_

"_He's got long ears, blue eyes, and a black spot on his back."_

"_Oh, right."_

"_Well, he doesn't have spots on his body. Just one on his back, in the shape of Buckingham Palace!"_

"_Ah… Do the fleas act as the royal guards?"_

"_I don't know."_

_Steven replied, "Then they must be Bobbies."_

_Heather exclaimed, "No, Teddies."_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Steven asked, "I mean, constables!"_

_Heather explained, "No, constipation."_

"_OF COURSE IT'S FLEAS!" She yelled, "Jingles had baths and shots!"_

_Michelle replied, "Well, does he ever get dirty?"_

"_Yes. From the shots, at least."_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Michelle said, "I thought it was in mud."_

_Heather said, "No, inside."_

"_Inside?"_

"_Yes. Inside the tree, out back, covered in crickets."_

_Steven suggested, "Jingles should play them, then. She's got a team of cricket players."_

_Michelle snapped, "Oh, shut up."_

_She exclaimed, "I think I got this one. I never hesitate to ask, but where did you see him last?"_

_Heather responded, "Around the corner of Troch and Gumbel (Gum-bell)."_

"_Bull."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_BULL! BULL! GUM-BULL! Not Gumbel!"_

"_Oh, I thought you said Bull."_

"_Bell."_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Michelle said, "Alright, now. I'll have this case wrapped up in five hours."_

"_Five hours?"_

"_Clues… Then there's the snack break in the pub. Plus, if it doesn't rain, walking is easy."_

"_Walking?"_

"_YES! We're blocks away from Troch Street!"_

_Steven said, "And not too far from Gumbul."_

"_Bell! AH! I mean, BULL! Come on! We have to get to Troch and Gumbul and get the dog-napper and Jingles!"_

_Michelle grabbed her coat and left with Heather, as Steven followed._

_He spoke, "It's pathetic that she wants to get the crook and songs."_

_**XXXXXX**_

_Outside, in Troch and Gumbul, Michelle viewed the street corner. She asked, "Is this where you last saw your dog?"_

_Heather replied, "Yes. We were playing ball and he brought it back. I went to get the ball, as it rolled off, but he disappeared, when I got back."_

_Michelle said, "Well, he's better off dead, being run over."_

_Heather started to cry, as Michelle sighed, "I'm just joshing. You say the note was there, right?"_

"_Yeah, right there, and it said I pay in Quid to get my dog back, or he'd die."_

"_Why would he pay in Quid?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_Does he even want Pounds?"_

"_Dunno."_

"_So, he wants 500 Quid, just for the dog."_

"_No, I pay him 500 Quid. But I only have five pence."_

"_Well, that's bad. Maybe we can sniff out the clues. Let's see…"_

_She found a small piece of sausage on the ground and said, "A-HA! A piece of blood sausage."_

"_Jingles detests blood, ma'am. He's not a blood eater."_

"_What is he, a vegetarian?"_

"_No, he's very picky. He usually eats meat, like tuna, pork, or beef."_

"_I got news for you… This is a pork link."_

"_You said it was blood!"_

"_No… I said it was blood sausage. But how can it be, when it's white?"_

_She gasped and asked, "TUNA? Jingles is a dog, not a cat!"_

_Heather complained, "Daddy fed him tuna! How else does he eat it?"_

_Michelle said, "Well, I think it's far away. It could be that trail of beef crumbs on the street."_

"_Bread crumbs."_

"_No, beef crumbs."_

"_Why beef crumbs?"_

"_I think I know who did it."_

_They walked to a butcher shop, which said Harold's Butchery. Steven arrived, as soon as they approached the door._

"_I got here, as soon as you can," he said._

_Michelle stated, "The dognapper with Jingles was Harry!"_

_Heather smiled, "He's not hairy!"_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Michelle stated, "Harry the butcher! Come on!"_

_She stepped inside, as Percival was finished with cutting the steaks._

_She complained, "You have Elsie's dog, Jingles?"_

_Percival, in a white smock and hat replied, "ere now! I don't have any dog songs!"_

_Michelle shouted, "This kid's dog! THE DOG!"_

_Percival smiled, "OH! The dog! Yeah, I have him!"_

_He pointed at Heather and shouted, "This little runt had her dog run in my store!"_

_Heather sobbed, "YOU MEANIE! That's my dog you got! I want it back!"_

"_Yeah, right!"_

"_Give me my Jingles back!"_

"_Alright, child. You get your dog back… but only if you have the five hundred Quid I deserve!"_

_Michelle asked, "And what could the 500 Quid be for?"_

_Percival complained, "Jingles ate me sausage links for the Prime Minister!"_

_(Canned laughter)_

_Michelle griped, with a stunned look, "500 Quid for the Prime Minister's prime cut?!"_

_Percival said, "Plus, 750 Quid for the steak he gnawed on, and the 400 Pounds for the display case he destroyed!"_

_Michelle shouted, "NOW HE TELLS ME!"_

_Percival said, "She had only five hundred Quid for the dog, so I'll give it back."_

_Michelle huffed, "So you can take her dog again, to pay off the rest? Not bloody likely! You give the dog back to Elsie, and I'll pay for the damages."_

_Percival whined, "That was best sirloin steak! And those were pork links, too!"_

"_You want the Prime Minister to have his meat?"_

_Heather sobbed, "I want my doggie!"_

_Percival said, "Fine. But ONLY if you pay me for NOT trying to make him into hot dogs!"_

_Michelle asked, "What for?"_

_He replied, "He's a Wiener."_

_Heather got the dog back, as Steven paid the money for it._

"_Here you are, 2,000 Pounds." He said, "That'll be enough to pay everything off."_

_Percival nodded, "Well, let's hope he doesn't eat my meat again! Next time, he eats the French Maître 'D's steak cutlets, OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"_

_Michelle shook her head, as Percival walked off. She said to Heather, "Well, Elsie, I hope you didn't feel too bad about losing your dog. I must say that he looks young at its age."_

_Heather replied, "I should say he is young. He's only three months old!"_

_Michelle gasped, "THREE MONTHS OLD?"_

_Heather said, "He's just a baby. His mother, Belle, raised him, along with Dingles, Jangles, and Ringles!"_

_Michelle said, "He must be a beautiful bell dog."_

_Heather smiled, "Don't say it, since she was blessed. Jingles is very sensitive about his mum."_

_Steven asked, "What do you mean? Surely his mum brought a liter of babies into a church."_

_Heather smiled, "How'd you guessed?"_

_(Canned laughter, and applause)_

* * *

The video ended, as Heather smiled, "Good times… That movie was enjoyable."

Steven N stated, "This movie was shot and made in East Hamburg and Bristol. Your Lordship, members of The Gang, Gang-Wave, and jury, in 1995, we made a comedy skit, with some British humor, but it fends to be very amusing, for people to enjoy."

C.C. called out, "Very amusing, Troch and Gum… BULL! So, he was standing. But you said that this video was made in 1995. However, 2012 was the year that the skit was shown, in different forms. It happened, _during _the scene of the crime! What I am about to show you is _five _of these movies, with the same skit, which proves, once and for all, why Michelle is an _infringing _loser!"

She viewed the Gang-Wave's tapes that Joanna found, which showed the SAME movie, but with different dialogue and scenarios.

C.C. said, "For example… Exhibit A! In Narue's group, Narue says that she's Elise Brighter. Michelle reprises her role as the Detective, and Otohata is the butcher. However, Narue lost a cat, instead of a dog.  
B! Sarah Adiemus and Kenji Harima played the girl and Detective, but in a smoky New York Office! Asou played as his assistant, while Aya played a fruit vendor!  
C! Tenma played Elsie Brighter, but flubbed her lines a lot. Akira, who played Bryor, never smiled, but had stale limericks, as you see here."

She played the tape:  
_(Tenma): Sorry. Wrong letter, Ma'am._

_(Tenma took the Nanny wanted flier)_

_(Akira): I'd be delighted to help you, if I weren't a detective! But I never met your house._

C.C. continued, "EXHIBIT D! Richard Moore played the detective… but Mayura ad-libbed a part in this scene."

The scene played:  
(Richard): May I help you, young lady?

(Seina): Uh, yes… I'm Elsie Brighter. I need your help.

(Richard): Do I know you from somewhere, honey?

(Seina): Well, I live outside West Lancaster, in a small little Row House.

(Mayura, to 4th wall): _Row House!_

Mayura sighed, feeling embarrassed, "Why did I say that?"

Rei sighed in disgust, "_Hot Percival masturbator…"_

Mayura cringed, "Shut up…"

C.C. said, "_Family Guy reference… _Don't make me laugh. And to make matters worse, Mayura was bawling in the scene, where Monkey Loser was given the 2,000 pounds, after retrieving Jingles."

Seina sighed, "You're putting us on."

C.C. snickered to herself, "That'll be payback for Farra…"

"EEE! In this segment, which is the last one, Miranda, Emily, _and _the robot had to wear burlap, like it was an old-style detective hunt. Wasn't the Medieval thing _passé_? Anyway… In the ending, Emily said this!"

The tape played:  
_(Miranda): Well, Elsie, I hope you didn't feel too bad about losing your dog. I must say that he looks young at its age._

_(Emily): Oh, of course. He's only a baby. And his mum, Belle, had him, plus three others. You could say… she's the belle of the ball, with three month old babies!_

_(The girls laughed, as Miranda tittered a bit)_

_(Miranda): Oh, you little scamp! Ha, ha, ha…_

C.C. was disgusted, as Michelle sighed, "And they had to change the script, now and then… Actors."

Joanna wept, "That was beautiful."

Cecelia announced, "Your honor, what the Gang-Wave and Michelle did was copy from the old skit, and made things worse off! Michelle acted out flawlessly, but she did the rest of the guys a favor…"

Steven N barked, "Objection! If she was an infringer, why was she in _one _of the Gang-Wave's videos?"

Cecelia gasped, as he continued, "Now, there were nineteen members of The Gang-Wave, and she added herself in it, just to even it out. But… If she really was spoofing her own skit, why did she add herself in the title?"

Percival smiled and said, "Good point. I guess Michelle is innocent. Case dismissed!"

Before he could bang the gavel, Cecelia shouted, "OBJECTION!"

She viewed the original tape and paused at the credits, "Oh, yeah?"

The title said "_Apple Bees Productions ©1995 – All Rights Reserved". _The entire courtroom gasped, as C.C. laughed evilly.

Michelle sighed, "I forgot. Apple Bees owned the rights to ALL The Gang's old memorabilia… But…"

Steven N stated, "But, Percival Gaynes holds the rights to it. We're not licked yet!"

Joanna giggled, "I hear you! _WE _are so going to win!"

Michelle shouted, "WE… will do nothing, because it was _all your _fault!"

Percival then said, "Well, I figured that's true. However, I owned the rights to the old shows, before the company went bankrupt. ALL The Gang's old shorts, circa 1994 thru 1997, are reserved by Alley Drive Studios. But it's okay to parody them. However, it must be with written permission. Michelle did a good thing… but…"

He concluded, "She should've asked, in the first place…"

He addressed to Michelle, "Miss Nevins, if I may? Unless you have anything to add, or counter Miss Cooke's statement, I'm afraid that you're finished."

Michelle then held up a tape and was nervous, "Your lordship…"

She was in anger, as Joanna bowed her head in sadness, "_WE _are in so much trouble."

Steven N asked, "What's that in your hand?"

Michelle said nothing. She turned away, as she was upset. She said nothing, knowing it was over.

Percival called, "In light of these circumstances, The Gang-Wave's parodies of the old skit will be locked away, never to be released. At Alley Drive, tomorrow, we'll discuss Michelle's punishment."

He banged the gavel, "I find Michelle Nevins…"

Steven N called, "Hold on a tick, my lord!"

He exclaimed, "Miss Cooke. You said that Joanna had _five _tapes!"

Cecelia said, "She said that she found those tapes in her closet."

"A-HA! But did she say how many?"

Steven exclaimed, "State back to Joanna's testimony."

_Joanna confessed:  
"Well, you see… During The Gang's late night drinking, down by where the towers once stood, which are now fountains, I wanted to find a shirt, since my old shirt was ripped up. I snuck into Michi-Chan's room and sniffed her bras and panties. But then… I saw movies on VHS! Maybe some British Porn! But when I looked at the labels, it said that they were Michi's TOP SECRET movies she made… She made SIX of them…"_

C.C. gasped, "WAIT! _SIX? _Oh, who cares…?"

She smirked, "She had a blank tape in one of them."

Steven N addressed, "Yes, but how can it be blank… if it had a label on it?"

C.C. shrieked a bit and stammered, "But… But… But…"

Joanna giggled, "Oh, wait… It _was _five. And I took it to show Percival. I couldn't fit six in my blouse. It looked fat to me."

Steven N said, "But… Where was the sixth one?"

June confessed, "Uh… If it pleases the court, your uncle honor… I have something to add, before the trial started."

She explained, "Aunt Michelle asked me to get any tapes she wanted to show. However, all I found was one tape and I gave it to her, when she and I rode the black van."

Percival gasped, "YOU KIDDING?"

June nodded, as she said, "That's what she told me."

Joanna called, "WAIT! If those were _five _videos she made, resembling Michi-Chan's detective look, then… What was the _sixth _tape?"

Michelle stood up and held up the tape. She had no smile and said, "It was a tape The Gang-Wave insisted, after we shot the whole detective part. They broke in song and added finesse with it."

She confessed, in a hurt voice, "It's mostly short skits and musical tunes, with some acts of levity, even for kids. I insisted on showing you _this_, and not those other movies. To be honest, I was gonna destroy those tapes. I told Junior to get the tape, labeled as "_GW Nevins_". The others said _"Private – DO NOT play"_. I'm sorry."

Percival asked, "Wait… You wanted to show _that _to us?"

They all clamored, as Rachel and Conan smiled.

Jimmy thought, "_Maybe there's hope for her, after all._"

Michelle spoke, "If it pleases the court… Would you mind if we show it? It's only two hours long, full of short skits and musical numbers. And I made sure to ask you for your approval…"

The Gang felt bad, along with Joanna and Steven N. Cecelia smirked and beckoned, "Your honor… I move for dismissal. It'd be a waste of time."

Percival nodded, "You're right. Let's schedule this manner, at another time. Jury, no need for a verdict. Michelle Nevins… I hereby grant you as…"

He sighed, "Guilty."

They gasped, as Michelle dropped to her seat, in anger. But then…

"NO!" Joanna shouted.

Percival stated, "Joanna, you're too late."

Joanna shouted, "FUCK YOU! I wanna see that tape! I want to see Michi-Chan and her work!"

Percival announced, "Sorry, but Michelle is guilty! Therefore…"

Steven stood up and cried, "She's right! Steven Cooke wants to see it! And who says you can end it, without our decision?"

Jimmy smiled, "_Once again, Truth Prevails!_"

Peter called, "DUDE! We wanna see it! LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE! LEMME SEE!"

Farra nodded, "Come on, darling. Give her a break."

Mizuki smiled, "I'm interested."

June called, "Let Aunt Michelle show it!"

Steven N smiled, "No objections, my lord."

Cecelia was shocked, as everyone said that they wanna see it. She refused to speak. Percival said, "If it's up to you… Miss Cooke, if there are NO objections…"

C.C. gave up and sighed, "No objections. But it doesn't matter. Michelle the loser is _still _guilty!"

Percival stated, "NO! Final judgment will be decided by _Gang's Choice!_ But first, let's see that video."

They cheered, as The Gang watched the video.

Michelle smiled, thinking about how much The Gang cared for her, "Thank you, guys… and thank you… Joanna."

Steven N smirked, "_Gang's Choice… _Well, that's a pretty bold decision, since we instigated it, during 1996. I never thought they'd use it again."

Joanna hugged her and whispered, "Michi… You'll be okay now. It'll be better than your _Milli Vanilli _routine."

Michelle huffed, "I'm dead…"

* * *

_**To be continued…  
Next chapter: We see The Gang-Wave's VERY FIRST Pilot and performance together. Will The Gang approve it, or has Cecelia won?**_


	12. The Gang vs Michelle Nevins (Part 3)

_(Farra): "The Gang in Gang-Wave II" will be right back…_

* * *

_(The following is a faux commercial, in Play Form)_

(Emily and June were playing in the sandbox)

(Heather called out)

(Heather): KIDS! Dinner is ready!

(Emily): Aw, man… I wish we had more time to play.

(June): Of course, we do. We can always perform outside, before we eat.

(Emily): But how?

(June): With this!

(June held up some balloon people that looked like Emily and June)

(June): Our mothers won't notice us, in these _Decoy Daughters!_

(Narrator): Yes, it's the NEW _Decoy Daughters! _Perfect for playing an extra-long time, so you _won't _stop, until you're ready.

(Emily): WAY COOL!

(The balloons blow up a bit, by June)

(June): Just blow them up, in their right hands, seal the air, dress them up, and off you go in the backyard for fun!

(Miranda and Heather were with the _Decoy Daughters, _eating dinner)

(Miranda): Emily hasn't eaten her food. What's wrong with eating their vegetables?

(Heather): I think I know…

(Heather poked at the June doll, with a fork)

(Narrator): And _Decoy Daughters _are perfect for fooling certain suspicious mothers, because their skins and rubber bodies are indestructible!

(Heather): I thought it'd be a fake. She must be quiet.

(DING!)

(Miranda): OH! The roast!

(Miranda and Heather leave the table)

(Emily and June return, hiding the Decoys)

(Narrator): And when finished, you can deflate them, which shows a quiet hiss. And folding them is easy.

(The _Decoy Daughters _are folded up and in their pockets)

(Miranda and Heather returned, with a pot roast)

(Heather): You guys…

(Emily): Mommy… We just like to eat.

(June): We kind of been picky.

(Miranda): Those girls… What made you change your mind?

(Emily and June quietly shook hands, as their mothers returned to the table)

(Narrator): _Decoy Daughters! _The perfect way to fool your mothers, without use of any shoddy disguises.  
_For girls' use only; not available in convenient stores; do not use Decoy Daughters for romantic endeavors._

_**From: Blue Meanie**_

* * *

_(Steven C): And now, back to "The Gang in Gang-Wave II"!_

* * *

_**Chapter 11  
The Gang vs. Michelle Nevins (Part 3):  
Michelle's Big Break?**_

* * *

Percival and the others viewed the tape of The Gang-Wave doing their thing. Percival proclaimed, "Well, let's get on with it. We have the courtroom for four more hours."

The tape played  
_NOW we'll see what they did:_

* * *

_Michelle Nevins and Alley Drive presents:  
__**The Gang-Wave!**_

* * *

It was a project she did. It had everything, with everyone in it. Michelle opened the show, with a musical number, introducing The Gang-Wave!

"Folks, welcome to our show! Ladies and gentlemen, let's meet our new friends!" She cheered, "I'm Michelle Nevins, and THIS… IS… GANG-WAVE!"

They began to sing:  
_(Michelle): We are ready!  
(ALL): Yes, we are!  
Are we ready?  
Yes, we are!_

_(Michelle): Oh… If you really want to play it  
Show it if you say it  
Then it's time you have what you have in stride  
(ALL): (Yeah, man!)_

_(Michelle): Then we must show our spice  
As hot as ice  
And speak it out of pride  
(ALL): (PRIDE!)_

_(Michelle): If you want to show your skill  
Go for the kill  
It's time to show what we can do!_

_And get ready, set, go  
'cause it's our new show!  
Guys, you know what to do!_

_(Mayura): We're on the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Miranda): On the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Aya & Rei): There's a lot to need and a lot to know  
(Narue & Kanaka): That's why we're here, and let's put on a show  
(Tenma & Yakumo): You gotta keep it nice and keep it slow  
(Seina): And you don't need to get up and go!  
(ALL): _NO!

_(Mayura): We're on the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Kandy): Give it the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Richard): It's not too much to take it  
But you have to go and shake it  
(Tatsuki): And shake it when you get the beat!_

_(Nick): Play it long and fast  
(Asou): But do it while you last  
(Nick): It's great for when you take the heat  
(Rei): _Never…

_(Akira): _The beat keeps you going  
As you keep rolling  
And it's great for when you sing

_(Asou & Sarah): Come on! Let out a smile!  
(Eri): _While all the while_…  
(Seina): Singing is the thing!  
(Eri): _Play it, Whiskers!

_(Harima): We're on the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Tatsuki): On the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Narue & Kanaka): There's a lot to need and a lot to know  
(Miranda & Kandy): That's why we're here, and let's put on a show  
(Harima & Eri): You gotta keep it nice and keep it slow  
(Emily): And you don't need to get up and go!  
(ALL): _NO!

_(Tenma): We're on the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Seina): _Give it the rise!  
_(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Music closes)  
(ALL): _YEAH!

The song concluded, as The Gang was surprised.

"Whoa…" Farra said, as she watched, "They still got it."

Heather smiled, "Let's hope this pilot is better than ours. Our pilot, long ago, sucked."

_The Gang is like The Aquabats, who also did a pilot which sucked. No network wanted it; not even The Gang._

Peter shushed her and said, "Dude… They're doing the shorts and skits."

They did. Here's a look.

* * *

_Skit 1: It involves a pizza delivery. Miranda and Nick ordered a pizza, but the deliver was wrong. Plus, the pizza girl has to rush back, since it was a super speedy place._

Nick was on the couch, tired out. He was also hungry. Miranda then asked, "What do you want to eat? I can't make something with just beans and toast."

Nick sighed, "No more beans. Give me something that is tasty. Why, last time I had beans and toast, my stomach was in cardiac arrest."

"That was your heart. You must have diarrhea."

"No. It was cardiac arrest. The stomach liked it, but me heart ain't in it."

Miranda huffed, "Well… When was the last time you had meat?"

Nick complained, "I have no idea… All we had was beans… The last time we had beef and chicken was at Erin's house."

Miranda smiled, "I know, right? But we also had some of Kandy's spaghetti and meatballs."

Nick got an idea, "What about a pizza? We haven't had pizza."

"Please… Last time I ordered a pizza, it tasted like piss and vinegar. And that pizza girl was a complete fool!"

"At least the bloody pizza was cracking hot and fresh!"

"EH! It still was salty. Like she peed on it."

Nick was disgusted, "Maybe the sauce was too salty and tangy."

Miranda asked, as she grabbed the phone, "Fine. What do you want on it?"

"On me tombstone?"

"Very funny…"

She called on the phone, as Nick was lying on the couch. She dialed the number and Tenma's voice was heard, "_Speedy Pizza!_"

Miranda said, "Yes, hello. Give me a specialty. Do me a tick and get us a large pepperoni and mushroom pizza."

Tenma spoke, "You like fries with that?"

"Why would I want fries with pizza? This is a delivery!"

"I'll have to ask my manager, but I'll have your pizza ready, in twenty seconds. Is it sausage and pepperoni?"

"NO! Pepperoni and mushroom!"

Nick called, "Oh, get her sausage!"

Miranda said, "Make it a double. A sausage and pepperoni pizza, and that pepperoni and mushroom…"

Tenma said, "Yes, ma'am. The first pizza's done, but the second will take thirty second. That'll be 23 Pounds. NEXT!"

She hung up, as the doorbell rang. Miranda went to the door and said, "Now I know why they are called _Speedy Pizza_."

Tenma showed the pizza and giggled, with a mustache on, "Your pepperoni and mustache pizza!"

Miranda gasped, as she shouted, "No! I said mushroom pizza! _Mushroom! _I get th-. Why are you wearing a mustache?"

Tenma smiled, "Sorry. I couldn't hear you, over the sizzling. It is more of a flash frying place. Your order was correct: _2 pizzas – one sausage and pepperoni and one pepperoni and mustache. _That's the reason I wore the lip hair."

Miranda said, "Pepperoni and _mushroom_! I WANT a mushroom and-!"

"AH, CRAP! THE SECOND PIZZA!" She cried.

She dashed off in super speed, as Nick sighed, "How pathetic. She does this, all the time. She's always in a hurry."

"Must've taken after Sonic the Hedgehog."

Tenma returned, with the mustache still on, "Well, here you are. You're sausage and pepperoni pizza! Half-off, since it's burned."

She presented a burned pizza, as she added, "When I came back, the second pizza already turned black. We'll have the first one redone for you."

"Just a minute. What happened to the _first _pizza?"

"I dropped it, on the way. I'm so clumsy."

Miranda fumed, "You… Listen, kid! I want two pizzas! Fully cooked and fresh, no burns, no hair, NO mistakes, NO EXCUSES! AND TAKE THAT STUPID LIP HAIR OFF!"

Tenma sighed, "Right. Of course, I'll make and order you a three-ingredient pizza, no charge."

She dashed off and returned with an EXTRA LARGE pizza, with sausage, pepperoni, _and _mushroom. She saluted, "Miss, there you go. I figured that it won't be easy. So, I told them to give you a combination pizza."

Miranda smiled, "Swell."

Tenma smiled, "That'll be 300 Pounds."

Miranda shouted, "WHAT? You said that it's free of charge!"

Tenma said, "Well… it is… But the ingredients cost extra."

Miranda paid her the bill and slammed the door. She called to Nick, "Hey, Nick! Pizza's ready!"

Nick looked at the pizza, as Miranda placed it on the. He was amazed, "I'm impressed. That looks delicious."

"Well, then, let's eat!"

Nick turned away and responded, "No. After going through that crazy pizza girl, I'm better off eating the beans and toast."

He walked off, as Miranda sobbed, with her head on the table.

The skit ended.

* * *

_Skit #2: A day in the sports stadium, watching a soccer game. Mayura, Seina, Richard, and Tatsuki were at the stands watching. A few other Gang-Wave members appear, as spectators.  
This is presented in Play Form._

(PA (Michelle's voice)): OH! The ball goes out of bounds. And the score is tied 0-0, as twenty minutes of the game had passed, between the Lansbury Kings and our St. Triton Uni-curns.

(The four members sat together)

(Richard): This sucks.

(Seina): Come now. This game is going excited. See? The men in blue are passing the ball around, kicking it into the goal. I figured since it's a big field, they have time to map out a plan for a goal.

(Richard): Yeah, but no one has scored a goal, yet!

(Seina): So? Next thing you know that they'll cry out "GOAL!"

(Richard): This isn't Brazil…

(Whistle blows)

(Mayura): Hey, Seina. Quick question… The Unicorns are in pink, while the Kings are in royal blue. Then, what color are the black and blue for that player?

(Tatsuki): That's the goalie.

(Mayura): Is that how they do it?

(Seina): …and with a big net. If they changed the game, they'd have the football to be that big, for a big net.

(Mayura): Maybe they can kick a medicine ball around.

(Richard): Stupid! What would they say if their feet break off, with a heavy ball?

(Seina): If they did, it'd be a bad game… and there'd BE no game.

(Whistle blows)

(Mayura): Thank god for medical routines. That guy took a spill.

(She cheered)

(Mayura): YAY!

(Richard): The guy that fell is one of the Unicorns.

(Mayura): Oh… Then…

(Mayura jeered)

(Mayura): BOOO!

(Eri, in black hat): Hey! Shut your gob!

(Mayura): Sorry, ma'am.

(Seina, to Richard): She must be a Lansbury fan.

(Eri): I hate the Uni-corns. I want to see them lose to the Liverpudlian Lice Fritters.

(Richard): What kind of team is that?

(Eri): An itched (_inched_) behind team.

(Seina): Someone give her a yellow card for that pun.

(Whistle blows)

(PA): And thirty minutes had passed, with NO score, whatsoever!

(Mayura): One of these days, they'll find ways of scoring easily in this football game.

(Seina): Like that _other _football game? They do that in America, it'll be a whole mess of damage.

(Mayura): No, that's like rugby. I meant the game, where you shoot goals, one after another, without the hassle of being clobbered.

(Whistle blows)

(Crowd starts booing)

(Aya): COME ON! WHAT THE DEVIL?

(Miranda): What game were you watching, ref?

(Harima): OY! Get some justice, 'ere!

(Kanaka): The ref is blind!

(Tatsuki): Now, now, everybody… If we act like hooligans, we won't have time to do the wave.

(The spectators roared at Tatsukichi)

(Kanaka): SHADDUP!

(Aya): SIDDOWN!

(Akira): Quiet, you!

(Eri): Play off your bum, Lansbury!

(Seina, to Tatsuki): Why'd you say that?

(Tatsuki): Come on, babe, we got to have some spirit. But even if they are all wicked or rather not, we go into a fight, afterwards.

(Seina): No fighting for me.

(Mayura): Besides, wouldn't it be in a soccer riot, _after _the game?

(Richard): At least they don't riot over goals. But, we're calm about this game, after all.

(Seina & Tatsuki): Indeed.

(Whistle blows)

(PA): OH! An _own-goal _by Raster of St. Triton! And a goal for Lansbury – 1-0!

(Seina): WHAT?

(Crowd boos)

(Tatsuki): Oh, come on!

(Mayura): What kind of play was that?

(Seina): USE SOME GLASSES, DAMN IT ALL!

(Seina, Mayura, Richard, and Tatsuki complain incoherent)

(Tenma; joining in): Raster, you darn hooligan!

(Akira; joining in): Go back to Leeds!

(Aya; joining in): They should've _never _gave you money for the Unicorns!

(Richard): Raster? _That _blue-chipper draft pick from Collingsworth?

(Seina): Let's get him!

(Seina and the others jump out of the stands and into the field)

(The stands emptied, except for Aya and Akira)

(PA): Oh, no… _Another _own-goal riot, here in St. Triton. This is the Uni-curns' _fifth _own-goal, this season.

(Akira, sipping tea): They do this, every time… and it's not even the second half of the season.

(Aya): No wonder St. Triton is winless.

_The skit ends_

* * *

_Musical Number #1: Yakumo and Kanaka sing together on stage  
__**Don't Keep me Waiting – BY: Yakumo Tsukamoto & Kanaka Nanase**_

(Music begins)

_(Yakumo): I waited for you  
when we go out together  
You send my heart a-flutter  
As light as a feather_

_(Kanaka): I waited for you, you waited for me  
We can be as happy as can be  
From the grand blue skies, to deepest seas…_

_(Both): Don't keep me waiting!  
Don't make me stay long  
If make me happy it feels  
Then we're not wrong_

_Don't keep me waiting!  
Just be time!  
Being late isn't such a crime_

_(Kanaka): I waited for you  
when we plan our date  
I'd break up with you  
when you arrived, at least a minute late_

_(Yakumo): Don't care for early, and forget soon  
Don't give morning, night, and noon  
Don't give me any date, not even June_

_(Both): Don't keep me waiting!  
Don't make me stay long  
If make me happy it feels  
Then we're not wrong_

_Don't keep me waiting!  
Just be time!  
Being late isn't such a crime_

_(Kanaka): I don't mean to brag  
I don't mean to boast  
I'll always love you  
from coast to coast_

_(Yakumo): I only love guys  
that are exact  
(Both): Ex-act-il-y on time… and that's a fact!_

_(Kanaka): WHOO!_

_(Both): Don't keep me waiting!  
Don't make me stay long  
If make me happy it feels  
Then we're not wrong (Kanaka): (We're not wrong!)_

_Don't keep me waiting!  
Just be time! (Kanaka): OOH!  
Being late isn't such a crime_

_(Kanaka): No, no, no!_

_(Music ends)_

The crowd cheered, as Yakumo and Kanaka bowed.

* * *

_Skit #3: A newscast, by Narue Nanase, called MN-News (Music News). Simply news, with a comedic and amusing twist…_

(Harima, voice-over): Live, from the huge capital city of Manchester and Bristol, it's _MN-News at 6_. And now your correspondent, Narumi Avilla.

(Narue, in blue news suit): Good evening, welcome to MN-News. Top story tonight! A grand day in the park turned bloody. The Pied Piker of Hamlin is being accused of slaughtering mice, pie-eyed. The Piker had this testimony to say…

This cuts to a small village in Hamlin, with Rei Otohata, in a green hat and shirt, holding a flute, while being cuffed.

(Rei, as the Pied Piker): _I'm _the Pied Piper of Hamlin's little brother. And I would never kill mice. All I do is pipe my flute. The only reason I would be accused of mice-icide, is when I send cats to eat them. Now, my brother… He's the one who did it. He stole _all _your children, and he's nev-!

Scene cuts back to the news set.

(Narue): In other news, a brand new poem was released to the public, in downtown London, and townspeople were appalled by the words that were written in. Here are some of the words that were written in, as you can see… some of the words have the 'M' replacing the 'N', and the 'N' replacing the 'M'. The poem is called: _Mothimg to Neddle At. _Which I believe is called… _Nothing to Meddle at._

_(Music plays):  
(Narue): mothimg to neddle at  
Mothimg to sigh  
mothimg to smoop  
So lomg as it's by_

_Naybe I do, and Naybe I dom't  
But sonethimg about hin, I should, amd I wom't  
Ny nother told ne mot to mose aroumd  
or disaster would strike, if whem I an boumd_

_My lover cane to ne, by the pomds, so neek  
whem I saw hinny… _uh, _hin, ny legs wemt weak  
We held our hamds together, by the light of the noom  
Uh…_

Narue bowed, as she put away the poem, "That last part was too confusing. The author of the poem apologized to the readers by saying, "Please dom't get nad… there was a problen, with the typewriter, while nuching om sone ranem moodles."

She put it away and huffed, "Whatever…"

She continued, "When we come back, see which soccer games ended in _twelve _ties. Plus, how to brighten your hair, before the upcoming rainstorm in Sunny Glades Retirement Home.  
Speaking of hair, watch this…"

* * *

_(Mizuki): "The Gang in Gang-Wave II" will be back, after these messages…_

* * *

_(ANOTHER faux commercial, in Play Form)_

(Rei is wearing a baseball cap)

(Aya sees her boyfriend, in a hat)

(Aya): Otohata-kun… Why are you wearing a hat?

(Rei): The barber cut my hair, too short. I wanted to have a trim, but he trimmed, too much.

(Rei shows his hair, without his bangs)

(Aya): Aw, Otohata… You got the same problem, like Sayo did.

(Rei): That's because it was the barber. However, the worst part of it was that I have a photo shoot in thirty minutes!

(Aya, smirking): Don't worry. I know the cure to fix your hairstyle and _still _be hot and sexy…

(Rei): What, witchcraft?

(Aya held up a black haired wig)

(Aya): NO! I was saving this for a surprise. It's the _Beatle Top_.

(Rei): … … … … … It's a wig.

(Aya): Not just _any _wig!

(Rei puts on the wig)

(Aya blushes)

(Aya): I love you, _yeah, yeah, yeah~!_

(Rei, smiling, as he looked in the mirror)

(Rei): Well, it suits me well… but I don't think black is good.

(Aya): It won't show.

(At the photo shoot)

(Rei is being snapped by photographers and their cameras)

(Photographer): Looking good, Rei. I love the new _Mop Top _look.

(Rei): Thank you. How long will this last? I don't feel embarrassed _or _confident.

**XXX**

(Narrator): YES! It's the all new _Beatle Top, _made to look like the fab four, from start to finish, down the long and winding road. Having a bad hair day? Baldness coming? NO time for a trim? Tough kitty, says the bitty! _Beatle Top _can cure _any _problem, without any secondary moves.  
_AND… _it comes in different styles!

(Akira is wearing an _Ed Sullivan-esque Beatle _wig)  
(Narrator): There's the Ed Sullivan Show…

(Asou is wearing a long-haired wig)  
(Narrator): The _Revolution _wig…

(Harima is wearing a wavy-haired wig)  
(Narrator): The _Sgt. Pepper…_

(Tenma is wearing a _Beatles _wig, like in Budokan)  
(Narrator): The _Tokyo Gig…_

(A display of wigs is shown)

(Narrator): It comes in different shades of brown and black, in all shapes and sizes, and in four different styles of Beatle: _John, Paul, George, _and_ Ringo_!

**XXX**

(Rei is with Aya, sitting in a booth, eating lunch)

(Rei): Even with this _Liverpool Mop Top, _I am still good looking, next to any Beatle you see.

(Ran Kotobuki was in all-shock)

(Kotobuki, in fear): _THIS _GAL has flown!

(Kotobuki ran off)

(Aya smiling, as Rei hugged her)

(Rei): And girls, including Aya, come together, over me…

(Narrator): _The Beatle Top – _The wigs that make you go _Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!  
Do not use bleach or herbal shampoo on wigs_

_**From: Blue Meanie**_

* * *

_(Peter): AND NOW… back to Gang-Wave, number 2!_

* * *

The tape stops for the moment, as Ceceila asked, "Uh, those were great skits and songs… but I'm afraid that it doesn't impress my mood."

Michelle said nothing, as Steven N asked, "Tell me, what do you do, since you like comedy? Oh, wait! You're into _American _comedy!"

The Gang snickered, as Jimmy huffed, "_Not funny…"_

Kandy called, "Quiet in the court!"

Cecelia argued, "Well, they may be the best skits, and I loved the way that Tenma played a pizza girl… and it's something you see in a football game, when riots occur."

Steven N barked, "Well, don't get me wrong, girl… You may be _this_ Dakota's weasel on stilts…"

"I'll have you know that I was in _Cellblock A, _after my masquerade of Farra Stevens! I can take any punishment!"

"I thought it was just community service."

"Well… impersonating the blonde bimbo was hurtful to the losers."

Steven N said, "Your lordship, have this remark and C.C.'s past life stricken from the record."

Percival bellowed, "_Granted. _Only because you two are bitching in this courtroom. NO offense."

He declared to C.C., "Miss Cooke, make _one more _wise-ass remark, and I'll find you in _contempt_!"

C.C. said, "Your honor, there's but _one _thing that was missing in this tape. It was missing all the small jokes and skits you see, like in BBC, or SNL, or the _cancelled _MAD TV, or that _loser _show, All That!"

Yakumo asked, "What's wrong with _All That_?"

C.C. snuffed, "It got to the point of losing its originality… I'm _glad _it got axed."

They all gasped, as Percival asked Michelle, "Miss Nevins… Is there some small skits inside?"

Michelle said, "Yes, my lord. They were spliced in, since it needed some fitting in. I may not now comedy, and laughing is hardly a thing for me, but I've watched a _lot _of comedy shows."

C.C. mocked, "_We _are not amused…"

Michelle turned away and sighed, "Play the bloody row…"

Mayura was about to say _Row House, _but Eri stopped her.

"Say it again, H.P.M., and I'll tell everyone that you were in his closet." She whispered.

Mayura nodded, "Yes, ma'am…"

Eri sighed, "Pervert."

Michelle played the tape again.

* * *

_This is a collection of mini-skits and jokes that The Gang-Wave did, during the pilot. They will be ALL in Play Form._

(1)  
(Eri and Tenma were shopping in a grocery store)

(Tenma grabs a can of beets)

(Tenma): Hey, Eri. What you say we have red beets, tonight?

(Eri): No, I'd rather not. Not with a blue tablecloth.

(Canned laughter)

(Eri): Besides, we're having green beans and black-eyed peas tonight.

(Tenma): OH! We must be having a white feast.

(Eri): You disappoint me, Tenma…

(Tenma, whining): But that was the best I could do!

(2)  
(Miranda was waiting for a bus)

(The bus drives by)

(The bus halted, as Miranda stepped in)

(Miranda stepped all the way to the back)

(Miranda gets on the back seat)

(The bus leaves, and Miranda was at the stop)

(Miranda): HEY! COME BACK!  
(to 4th wall): I knew I shouldn't have stepped out…

(Canned laughter)

(3)  
(Rei and Aya were at a dining table)

(Rei): You know, Yuuya once had to go on an on-line survey test.

(Aya): Really? Second Place must be desperate.

(Rei): He is. However, he became _First Place_.

(Aya): OH! That's wonderful!

(Rei): Why is that? He went on a survey site and was placed first. And to make it weird, the survey was to ask if you were fast enough to be a hedgehog.

(Canned laughter)

(Aya): Some survey…

(4)  
(Narue was in the ocean, screaming for help)

(Narue): HELP! ALIEN OVERBOARD!

(Nick throws the lifesaver into the water)

(Nick): Grab on, Miss!

(Narue): I will not! You have any in wintergreen?

(Canned laughter)

(5)  
(Richard shows a wooden chair to Akira and Eri)

(Eri): Beautiful chair.

(Richard): I know. It's genuine _Norwegian Wood_.

(Akira): So, it must've aged in the wood.

(Richard): Isn't it good?

(Eri): That's nothing.

(Eri showed a chair)

(Eri): I got this one, via eBay. It's imported _Louisville Wood_.

(Akira): How many bats did it made into?

(Canned laughter)

(Richard laughs loudly)

(Richard): How many bats… AH, HAH, HAH, HAH, HAH!

(6)  
_This one needs no Play Form._

Kandy and Miranda were on a see-saw, standing, trying to balance each other. Kandy started to wobble, but she stood back in place. Miranda waved her arms up and leveled the long board, at about seven feet long. Emily appeared and grabbed the barrel from under the board, and rolled it away. The see-saw, somehow, remained in place. Kandy and Miranda called to Emily, as the audience was laughing.

(7)  
(Tenma and Yakumo were waiting in the bus station)

(The bus arrived)

(Driver): Where to?

(Tenma): About as far as the end of the line.

(Yakumo): End of the line, please, sir.

(The bus drives off)

(The bus stops, at one block)

(Driver): End of the line.

(Canned laughter)

(Tenma): I told you we should've walked.

(8)  
(Kandy was being examined by Nick, in a doctor's robe)

(Nick): Uh-huh… Tell me, Miss Potter. How long have you those nervous ticks?

(Kandy): Oh, about minutes ago.

(Canned laughter)

(Nick, to 4th wall): A _Quartz _girl.

(9)  
(Harima was in a pet shop)

(Harima): Excuse me…

(Kanaka): Yes, sir?

(Harima): Do you happen to own a bear in your shop?

(Kanaka): Which one?

(Harima): Oh, about this tall… and that tall…

(Canned laughter)

(Kanaka): Well, no. I don't think we can fit a bear in these cages. It's _bear-ly_ possible.

(Canned laughter)

(Harima): Bear with it, folks…

(Harima, to Kanaka): No joke, kid! I am looking for a black and red bear, with long paws, sharp teeth, and a scar on the right of his face.

(Kanaka slapped Harima)

(Kanaka): How dare you talk about my great-grandpa like that?

(Canned laughter)

(Kanaka): GET OUT!

(10)  
(Sarah was being examined by Harima)

(Sarah opens her mouth, as Harima looks inside)

(Harima): Hmm… Mm-mmm… Unh-uh…

(Sarah): What is it?

(Harima): I'm afraid you'll never sing again.

(Sarah, in fear): WHAT? Why, what is wrong with my voice?

(Harima): It's flat.

(Canned laughter)

(11)  
(A group of girls is in line, for an autograph, screaming in join)

(Emily and Kanaka were in line, counting the girls)

(Kanaka): So far, only 23 screaming fans.

(Emily): I've never seen so many tonsils in my life.

(Kanaka): I've never seen teen girls wanting an autograph, while being in line for days, screaming like this!

(Canned laughter)

(Emily): Powerful voices…

(12)  
(A ghost was behind the chair; it's Tatsuki under a sheet)

(Tatsuki spooks Mayura, as she was reading)

(Tatsuki): BOO-OOK!

(Mayura turns to the ghost, unaffected)

(Mayura): I ain't afraid of ghosts.

(Tatsuki): I'm no ghost. I'm one the stockbrokers that died!

(Mayura): Uh-huh… He died, when he tried to spook me.

(Tatsuki): How did he die?

(Mayura): Father's bodyguard crushed his torso into dust.

(Tatsuki): OOK! I'm going!

(Tatsuki ran off)

(Mayura): Thought he _never _leave…

(13)  
(Narue and Kanaka were at the grocery store)

(Kanaka grabbed a box of cereal)

(Kanaka): Look at this. _Sugar Frosted Cardboard Bits_ – packed with vitamins and minerals, and with a plain taste, similar to store-brand corn flakes.  
Huh. I guess some cereals are honest now.

(Canned laughter)

(Narue): Is that right?

(14)  
(Asou and Sarah were sailing towards Seina, who is drowning)

(Seina): HELP! HELP!

(Sarah): Here, Miss! Grab our oar!

(Seina is pulled in)

(Seina sighed, as she was wet)

(Asou): You okay now?

(Seina): Yeah… But I have to get back in.

(Sarah): Why? You lost something?

(Seina): Almost! I'm losing the race!

(Seina dived in the water, as Sarah called to her)

(Sarah): YOU WERE IN NEED OF HELP! WHY WERE YOU DROWNING?

(Seina, calling out): Because… I wanted to draw attention to the dolphins!

(Canned laughter)

(Asou): What a cheater…

(15)  
(Eri was being served by Harima, in a dinner table)

(Eri opened her dish, which was a grilled steak)

(Eri): Uh, waiter…

(Harima): _Oui, _madame?

(Eri): This steak looks rare.

(Harima): You asked for well done, and I gave you a _well-cooked to perfection_ steak.

(Eri): Take it back!

(Eri gives Harima the steak)

(Eri): Make sure the steak is well done and black, like my coffee!

(Canned laughter)

(16)  
(Aya was washing the dishes)

(Aya finds a diamond ring inside the water)

(Aya): Oh… wonderful…

(Aya puts the ring in her pocket)

(Aya continues to wash the dishes)

(Aya finds a pearl necklace in the water)

(Aya): Wow…

(Aya puts the necklace in her pocket)

(Aya resumes washing)

(Aya finds… a crown?)

(Canned laughter)

(Aya): Huh?

(A fish popped out and beckoned Aya)

(Fish): Hey, Miss… Can I have my jewels back?

(Canned laughter)

(17)  
(Tenma and Emily were on the phone together)

(Tenma): So, I told him that if he _didn't _ask for a small root beer, he would have gone and run off to the army. And I also told him that if he _didn't _ask for a club soda, he would have become a prized chef on _local Telly_. And I also said that if he _didn't _ask for a cherry soda, he'd become one of the cast members of _Arrested Development_!

(Emily): What _did _he ask for?

(Tenma): He asked for lemonade.

(Emily): And if he _didn't _ask?

(Tenma): We wouldn't be having this conversation, now, do we?

(Canned laughter)

(18)  
(Asou and Nick were waiting for a bus, at night)

(Nick): Hey, guv. You know when the _next _bus to South Beach is?

(Asou): That bus doesn't come until tomorrow.

(Nick): Why are _you_ waiting for one?

(Asou): I'm not.

(Nick): You're _not_? Why the devil not?

(A very tiny car drives by)

(Asou steps in)

(Asou): I'm waiting for a ride to the circus.

(Honk, honk)

(Canned laughter)

(19)  
(Richard was in a podium)

(Richard): And now… this breaking announcement.

(Richard grabs a vase and smashes it with a hammer)

(Richard throws the broken vase down, as canned laughter resumes)

(Richard returns to the podium)

(Richard): And… I thank you.

(20)  
_This is the last one…_

(Seina was reading a magazine in the waiting room)

(Mayura sat by her, rather curious)

(Mayura): Hey, ma'am. What is that article you're reading?

(Mayura reads the article)

(Mayura): _How to fend off noisy neighbors in twelve lessons. _How so?

(Seina bats Mayura on the head with the magazine)

(Canned laughter)

(Mayura): Effective…

(Mayura falls to the floor, out cold)

(Seina continues reading)

* * *

Steven N called out, "I think we've seen enough."

Percival said, "Agreed."

The tape stopped, as Michelle got the tape from the TV.

Cecelia, a bit amused, then declared, "Your honor, the prosecution rests."

Percival then said, "Before we declare a verdict, via _Gang's Choice_… Miss Nevins, please stand up."

Michelle stood up and was nervous.

Percival whispered, "Why? Why didn't you tell us?"

Michelle held a microphone and responded, "I'm sorry… I wanted to surprise you, since you guys were so fun and free. Besides, _not once _I made anything good. But… if this video means I am sacked from _The Gang, _the one group I loved…"

She wept, "You've been so ripping to me!"

She cleared her throat, as the rock music began.

Aya gasped, "Whoa… Music, from out of nowhere?"

Rachel asked, "What's going on?"

Cecelia cried, "Uh, objection?"

_(Rock music begins)_

_(Michelle): _Gang-Wave, I need your help on this.

_I've done has-been snobs  
I've done a weary jive  
I'm not a fan of TV  
But I do MUSIC LIVE!_

_I'm for rock and pop, random romp  
Jump for joy, musical pomp  
D & B, R & B  
(Cecelia): _How about Jazz?  
_(Michelle): That's so pizazz!_

_Technopop, lock and pop  
synthesizer, hip-and-hop  
reggae, Latin, cinema  
Kids' tunes, Work tunes  
(ALL): PANAMA!_

_My songs, my scenes  
That is what The Gang means  
DON'T make me leave it all…_

Michelle stands on the table, where Steven N was sitting, as she removed her black jacket. Cecelia tried to intervene, but…

_(Michelle): I've been hazed at, spat at  
disrespected, sat at  
(Otohata and Akira join in): Given money by the pound  
Makes the world go round and round_

_(Harima and Asou join in): Hardcore rock and soft-core rap  
and still I get the same old crap  
(Tatsuki and Nick join in): What I do, what I show  
I have nowhere else to go!_

_(Michelle): Turn me on; turn on me  
What of poor Michelle E.?  
DON'T make me leave it all…_

C.C. cried out, "YOUR HONOR! I OBJECT! This is _inexcusable!_"

Rachel called out, "QUIET, LOSER!"

Conan laughed, "Burned…"

_(Michelle): _Now, I don't know what I have done  
But what I did, was all for fun

I don't need a gig, and I don't need a hit  
But I don't need all of the same old-  
(Gang-Wave): WHOA!

Percival said, "Dude, there's children here?"

_(The music continues)  
(Michelle): You can play me up, put me down  
trash me up and downtown  
Sit on me, stretch on me  
flaming well wretch on me_

_I'm good for parties, wedding nights  
pub parties, bar fights  
Music gigs, benefits  
Open mic…  
(Gang-Wave): AT THE RITZ!_

_(Michelle and the boys): Daytime, nighttime,  
whatever happened to "right time"?  
DON'T make me leave it all…_

Michelle ripped her white shirt off, revealing a red and white halter top, with the shield of Wales on it.

_(Michelle): BEHIND!_

Peter cried, "DUDE! Michelle's gone berserk, in a good way!"

Steven C griped, "GOD, SHE'S HOT! Uh… Not as hot as Kandy!"

Heather cringed, "Pale skin, skinny breasts, she's so lucky…"

Joanna was in awe, "Whoa… Michi-Chan is hot! Period!"

Narue jumped out the stands and called, "Your honor, if it pleases the court…"

She and Kanaka held microphones up and sang, as well.

_(Nanases): We are riding for the Gang-Wave  
We are siding for the great save!  
(Narue belts out last note)_

_(Narue): We are new to you, not to them  
We respect her, yes we am  
(Kanaka): Singing our hearts out  
We're not really short and stout_

_(Nanases): Giving us the time and date  
Hoping it is not too late  
We not being tedious  
(Narue): NO! Don't be so specious!_

Narue and Kanaka grabbed Cecelia and held her tight.

_(Nanases): Drop the acts, and the jokes  
We are not some greedy folks  
We are simple, and the best  
(Kanaka): From north, south, east, and west…_

_(Gang-Wave girls): We are the Gang-Wave  
We are singing in a rave  
DON'T make us give it up_

_(Gang-Wave boys): DON'T you make us lose it all…_

_(Michelle and Gang-Wave): DON'T make us leave it all…_

_Leave it all BEHIND!_

_(The music closes, as they hold the note high)_

_(Music ends)_

Michelle panted, as she stood up. She covered herself in her black jacket, with her hair flowing down. She gasped for air and said, "Your lordship… Members of the jury… Guys… I'm sorry. It'll _never _happen again."

Percival, glasses broken, then coughed a bit. Conan was in awe, as Rachel applauded.

Jimmy thought, _"Wow! They're good! Who knew Richard can even sing?"_

The Gang was in shock, as does Kandy. She asked Steven, "Sexy Steven… I didn't know Miss Michelle was so… so… Aguilera-like!"

Steven C sighed, "Steven Cooke knows singing… and she's nowhere near Farra's voice."

Farra nodded, "It's true."

Percival said, "In light of these circumstances, giving that this day has been a waste of time… and very jolly… he, he…"

He got up from the judge's chair and announced, "Court's adjourned for a couple minutes, before we reach a verdict… _and… _hopefully the ringing in our ears tone down…"

The Gang left to the jury room, as Michelle was nervous.

"Michelle…" Steven N said, "That was pitiful… No sister of mine would want to become a hot Cardiff sex symbol."

Michelle snapped, "Aw, piss off! And grow up, would you?"

She sat down, as Joanna blushed for Michelle, "You sure showed C.C. Sexy, Michi-Chan…"

Michelle cringed, "I'm doomed…"

Joanna sighed, as she barked, "NO!"

She stood up and said, "NO! Michelle Evelyn Nevins, don't give up! You may be MEN, but you just became G-N-A-G, GANG! You're THE Michelle Nevins, and your family name will never give up!"

Michelle snuffed, "What are you saying?"

Steven N added, "And you spelled _Gang _wrong."

Joanna declared, "Michelle… These are words that go together well… and I'll say it once, so you will understand…"

She hugged her, "I'm sorry."

Joanna hugged Michelle, _this time, _NOT out of love and romance… but of friendship.

She thought, "If I did it, in public to Michi, I'd get thrown out. It's a _public_ courthouse… and there are kids there."

June asked her father, "Daddy, why is-?"

Steven N said, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

The Gang-Wave and the rest waited for the verdict…

At the jury room, The Gang was in a disagreement.

Percival said, "Okay, guys. We need to decide how to end this. Michelle's pilot was good, but not good enough. Too many canned laughter, but nice funny jokes, all around."

Farra made her statement, "Well… I'm appalled by the whole _Detective _video she did… but I am happy that she did all that, in one swoop. Plus, she had nice vocal chords."

Steven C said, "You want my opinion? Kandy Potter and Seina Katsura were _both _in it. I approve of them being in Gang-Wave, because of Michelle Nevins. Who was the one that helped me get a robot hottie? Michelle! Who had the best brother she had? Michelle! And who… uh… And who has a cute brown hair braid, black jacket, and speaking in Welsh? Michelle!"

He declared, "Steven Cooke approves of her."

Peter raised his hand and said, "Uh, Percy? I know you know Michelle and Steven, more than us… but if we let her stay, it could mean that she may leave us again… in months to come. Besides, back then, we had a pilot of our own, and _no one _wanted it… not even us."

Percival said, "I know. But it was pretty good. Maybe BBC would give her the shot. After all, she's native English."

Farra stated, "True that. Sadly, I don't know if we'll like its series…"

Heather said, "Knowing Sis-in-law… I'd say she's got energy. Despite that she's uncaring, _and _she can be such a bitch, I still love her… and June, as well… and even Steven, my hubby."

Mizuki said, "Well… Knowing my knowledge of Anime shows and those Japanese Comedy shows that I once saw, I think British humor is pretty fair. All it's missing is the loos."

Peter giggled, "_Toilet humor! _Hilarious!"

Percival then thought, as Farra added, "Michelle doesn't believe in fart jokes! Besides, that's a stereotype! _Not all _comedy is farting and showing your ass!"

Steven C shouted, "Shows what you know! It isn't comedic humor, unless you reuse clichés, again and again!"

Heather yelled, "Why can't I say something so degrading?"

Peter shouted, "DUDE! You just returned, years since!"

Mizuki cried, "Don't be so rude! Michelle did well, but you two are so forgetful!"

Peter and Heather gasped, as Farra jeered, "What rubes."

Steven C nodded, "I hear you. And hey, you know… You might be the smart one out of you and Big Guy."

Farra smiled, "You're right, Steven. I guess he's somewhat a brick headed sp-."

**CRUNCH!**

She strangled Steven C and shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU CALLING ME DUMB?"

"Please! URK! I was saying about-!"

"I'm not dumb! Emotionally struck, yes; but not a retarded person LIKE YOU!"

Farra continued to strangle Steven, as Peter laughed, and Mizuki and Heather tried to break it up. Percival, not involved in the tussle, was furious. He pounded his fists on the table and shouted at the top of his lungs:  
_**"THAT'S ENOUGH!"**_

Farra and Steven gasped, "Percival?"

He yelled, "If you guys are done, fighting and fucking over the _wrong _reason, then I guess you five are going to let Michelle fry!"

He stated, "Look… I know it was hurtful to keep it a secret from us, but what choice did we have? She should've told us so. Anyways…"

He remarked, "_One _of you must make the verdict for Michelle. I would, but I'm not in The Gang, anymore. I'm the youngest of the group and I keep this ship in line. Plus, there's still some things to work out, between _all of us_. _This, _however, comes first… and that's Michelle's future."

The Gang was in disdain, as Percival asked, "So… Who will go first?"

Steven C said, "Not me. If I make the wrong decision… chances are that either Kandy will break up with me… or Cecelia will pick on me."

Heather frowned, "My husband is watching me… so…"

Mizuki sighed, "I won't. I'm not use to The Gang's retrospective career, yet."

Farra replied, "I'd love to… but I fear what Joanna would say, if I find Michelle guilty."

Peter spoke, "Well… Normally I'd be friendly, but their music is good. And, well, Steven still hates me and Farra, for forcing him to leave. Besides… I just hope Michelle is happy, too, since she and Steven are tight, as siblings. But…"

Percival asked, "Peter… I'm saying this, as a friend… and to Michelle. Help me out."

Peter smiled and nodded, "Sure. Since none of us can say it, because of certain reasons, and as a former leader of The Gang, I, Peter Michael Giese, shall act in a fair and honest decision and make sure Michelle Nevins swims… or sinks…"

Percival shook his hand and said, "That's what I want to hear… Thanks, Peter."

Peter said, "Think nothing of it, Per."

Mizuki said, as she blushed, "I hope it's the right decision. Whatever you decide, it doesn't matter. Michelle will understand, babe."

Steven C said, "DO IT! Kandy and I's future is one the line!"

Heather cheered, "Big Guy! YEAH! GO GET HER!"

Peter looked at Farra, turning away from him. She scoffed, "Do what you want to do…"

She's still bummed over the fact that she secretly hates him, despite being best friends.

Peter saluted, "You can count on me, dudes!"

Percival said, "Then, it's agreed?"

They left the jury room, without _any _blood behind. And also, with a final verdict for Michelle Nevins.

* * *

_(Heather): The Gang's Gang-Wave II will be back, after this…_

* * *

_**To be concluded…  
**__It's NO faux commercial… Just the final outcome of Gang-Wave II, hoping for a sequel. Will Michelle Nevins be found innocent?  
Find out, in the final chapter…_


	13. Gang Friendship

_(Percival): And now, back the "The Gang in Gang-Wave II"…_

* * *

_**Chapter 12  
Gang Friendship**_

* * *

At the courthouse, Michelle was waiting patiently, as The Gang came out, with their verdict. Percival sat down and said, "Gentlemen of the jury…"

C.C. motions a cut throat hand-gesture at Michelle, saying she's finished.

He said, "You reached a decision?"

Peter stood up and said the final verdict.

"We don't find Michelle Nevins, anything at all. But we _will _tell you what we think of her pilot _and _group."

He said, "We find Michelle, amazing…"  
Michelle gasped.

"Worthy…"  
She cringed.

"Surly…"  
She groaned.

"Mean…"  
She was upset.

"Entertaining…"  
She smiled.

"Wonderful…"  
She giggled.

"Sultry…"  
She blushed in embarrassed.

"Comedic…"

He continued on, as Michelle reacted from his words, "Disappointing, charming, cute, splendid, heartwarming, interesting, boring, superlative, upsetting, manic, outspoken, tremendous, awful, weird, and yet mostly enjoyable to the public eye."

He then made the final verdict:  
"We, The Gang, find in favor of Michelle Nevins."

They cheered, as Michelle was relieved. Cecelia was on the table, pounding her fists, in tears. Percival called out, "ORDER!"

He stated, "Miss Nevins, while the decision was somewhat borderline, (fucking idiot…) your pilot, and all other Gang-Wave based skits, will be in sole custody of _Alley Drive, _until the time is right to present it, if any; except for Mayura's part, which it will have to be edited out of the video."

Peter smiled, as The Gang congratulated him. Michelle bowed and said, "Thanks, my lord. And I'm sorry I kept this from you."

She made her closing arguments:  
"Percival, Peter, Farra, Mizuki, Heather, Steven…  
I just wanted to say that even though I left, and before Gang-Wave was born, I still think of you, as my friends… despite the fact that you act so bloody ridiculous. But, deep down, even if you don't like them, I still have more ideas than you have done. So… I hope whatever happens, I hope we'll forget this and move on.  
Brother, Joanna, June, Cecelia…  
I know it has been long and short, in our meeting, but from now on, I won't do anything to screw things up, especially since I have hatred for some of you, in which I cannot divulge anything, since you _already _know. P.S. I am _not _like Joanna…"

Joanna pouted, "Rats…"

C.C. snuffed, "She still hates Steven."

Michelle then said, "Guys… Meaning members of Gang-Wave… What do you say we go home?"

Percival pound his gavel and announced, "Bailiff, have The Gang-Wave removed from this courtroom… and back home. I think we need to have one talk together, privately…"

He bellowed, "CASE DISMISSED!"

They all left, as everyone was leaving the room… except for Michelle, in which Steven C summoned.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She asked.

Percival smiled, "We apologize for everything. You _do _realize that I own _all _of your work, now."

"Who cares? I'm happy that it's over."

Peter cheered, "I loved it, bra! You were great, in the opening number!"

Heather smiled, "YAY! You had such hotness!"

Mizuki said, "Maybe I can learn a lot from you."

The Gang praised her, as Michelle was laughing. Percival asked, "Say, not to be a burden, but how about you leave us and take care of The Gang-Wave, for like further career endeavors. It'll be fun, since The Gang will be on tour…"

Michelle huffed, "That's fine, because I quit."

She quit The Gang. She added, "But… no matter what… let's still be friends. You see…"

Percival said, "Say no more. Last thing we wanna see is you cry."

Steven C sighed, "I get more of it, from Farra _and _Seina."

Peter said, "Mostly Mayura."

Percival said, as he gave her a silver badge that says _Gang Leader _on it, "Here. This is for you. As manager of The Gang, and _Alley Drive Studios_, I hereby name you as the leader of The Gang-Wave."

Michelle was surprised by the gift, "Leader? I… I've never been leader, before… next to my blasted brother…"

Percival said, "You've earned it. It's a way of saying thank you, for all the years you had to go through, for every one of us, including Julie, Steffi, Steven, and others."

Michelle started to cringe, as she held her tears. She then bawled, and cried on Percival's shoulder.

"Thank you!" She wept, "You are so… so…"

They all comforted her, as The Gang left together. Steven N watched the whole thing, and was happy. He left with June and said, "Well, your aunt is going to be fine, now. In fact, if it weren't for her friends, she'd be traumatized."

June asked, "Yeah?"

"Well… No. But she does have some deep emotions in her that she never let out. She's got a bright future… and so do I, because soon, I'll be coming to you, again."

"Mommy will be happy. But will we be a family again?"

"Yes. I'm sure that it happens, all the time."

"Just like when Mommy sang the cover of "_With a Little Help from My Friends_" with The Gang!"

"Yeah."

June then asked, "By the way… I know this isn't a good time, but… Am I grounded?"

Steven N asked, "Why?"

June pouted, as she said, "It's because of-."

"Oh, no. You won't, since you helped Michelle. Plus, I'm surprised that you know some _adult _knowledge."

"Yeah, I know."

Steven N then said, "Grounded for one week. I'm not going lower than that. Plus, you said something you weren't supposed to say."

"Yes, daddy…"

"Now, let's go home."

June smiled, as she and her father left the courtroom.

* * *

Joanna packed her things and went to the front door. She took Cecelia, tied up in rope, and said, "Well, I should be leaving. Tell Michi-Chan good luck, since I'll be rooting for her."

Farra asked, "You sure you won't stay longer?"

Joanna smiled, "No. I wanted to see Michele smile. That's all. I _do _love her, but sometimes… sometimes I wanna see her happy."

Steven C said, "And a damn good job, too. I hope one day that you'll bag that British Lass."

The others huffed, "_Doubtful~…_"

He continued, "In fact, I hope you can find the right girl, just like me. Besides, Steven Cooke feels your pain. You hate Kandy, because she's a robot, that's cool. But try to be open to us. Your sister and I are friends… and I respect that, since I was an outcast. You, however, are a wave of the future. And even though what you did, recently, has ruined your life. You can toss it as shit and make yourself shitty. You, Joanna Stevens, will have a bright day ahead of you… except that your cooking is atrocious."

Joanna thought, "I usually call it _arduous_."

She bowed, "Thank you. Steven… I thank you for the compliment and appraisal… but… Promise me this."

She held him, by the shoulders…

**CRACK!**

…she squeezed his right shoulder tight and let out a demonic glare.

"If you _ever _hurt my sister, emotionally or physically, I will fucking rip that egg that you call a vocal cord and use it as a stress ball! Got me?"

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…" he winced in pain.

Farra said, "I guess it runs in the family. Ever since dad died, Joanna has been looking out for me, _all the time_. She's like a big sister, since she's older than me. Don't ask how she got a good grip, though… _Seriously_, don't."

Mizuki said, "In which, she is…"

Heather gasped, "That's the first time I've see her angry."

Michelle appeared and called, "Joanna!"

She ran to her and said, "Jo, you leaving?"

"Yeah, I am. I can't stay any longer. Besides, I have a place of my own, back in Miami."

"Oh… Then, how come no kiss?"

"Michi? Why would you ask me to kiss you?"

"Well… You'd do it, anyway."

"Well, I figured that you should need a break from me… I'm sorry, Michelle."

"Joanna, close your eyes."

She closed her eyes. Michelle went closer to her and she kissed her on the lips. The Gang was shocked, as Michelle said, after the kiss, "Just this _one time_, but that's it. It's a way of saying 'thank you', for that emotional speech you gave me."

She then blushed and said, "And… Please stop sniffing my knickers, okay?"

Joanna was flushed red, as she was frozen from the kiss. The Gang grew worried.

"Is she okay?" Heather asked.

Mizuki said, "Must be a moment of romance."

Joanna regained consciousness and had a glazed love expression. She was dizzy and confused.

"Oh… my Michi-Chan… my… Michi-Chan… Michi… Michi… Michi…" she moaned in wooziness.

She took Cecelia away, as C.C. held up a sign that says "Help me!" She went to the front door and walked away, all dazed and in a red face.

Joanna said, as she was still light-headed, "See you soon, my Michi-Chan… Oh, Michi… Ah… oh… oh… I feel so alive…"

Farra waved, "Bye, Sis."

Percival asked, "What was that for?"

Michelle sighed, in annoyance, "Maybe now she'll shut up about it… Sodding fruit."

_Some things NEVER change_.

Steven C smirked, as Mizuki asked, "Wait! Why did she take Cecelia?"

He responded, "Because, Miz… Rachel and Conan already stayed with Richard, for the moment. And they were her ride. C.C. wanted to leave, so I told Joanna to take her, since she's like Michelle: _small, statured, and very talented_."

Michelle smiled, "At least she has someone to practice, before she can love me, so I'll love her back…"

She spoke to the 4th wall, "…which, of course, is not bloody likely."

They laughed, as The Gang returned to their rooms.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the dining room, Narue presented a huge plate of cookies she made. She, Kanaka, Eri, Tenma, Mayura, and Seina were sitting together, having a chat.

"So, I heard that Steven Nevins is staying for a while," Narue responded.

Mayura said, "It's nice, since we had fun with his sister."

Seina said nothing, as Kanaka grew concerned. "Say, you feel quiet…"

Seina replied, "That's because I'm just lost in thought, about me and Asou."

Eri said, "I see… You're dating Mikoto's ex-boyfriend."

Seina said, "Well, I was feeling lonely, since I have dated both Steven Cooke _and _Percival Gaynes. I almost wanted to date Peter Giese, but I wish he'd lose some weight."

Kanaka huffed, "Big whoop…"

Tenma asked, "You had a date. Why not tell us about it?"

Mayura replied, "No. Seina would only talk to me. She's too lovelorn about it."

Eri smirked, "Easy for you to say, _Hot Percival Masturbator._"

Mayura snapped, "STOP SAYING THAT ABOUT ME!"

Seina said, "It's fine. I think I should tell you, anyway, since you never heard it."

Narue asked, "You mean it?"

Tenma cheered, "COOL! I cannot believe that you'll be the _next _Peter**x**Mizuki, but with Gang-Wave members!"

Eri asked, "But can you _not _lie about it?"

Seina asked, "Why would I lie?"

Tenma said, "Mikoto made fibs, after _she _first dated Asou."

Kanaka said, "She's probably too shy to confess…"

Seina then retorted, "Mayura, is it okay?"

Mayura nodded, as Seina smiled, "Fine."

She explained her date with Asou to her Gang-Wave members. She narrated, "Well, I took him on a date to downtown New York. I wanted to show him around New York."

**LIES! **They all held Xs up.

Tenma explained, "Eri told me that Asou was touring New York, when the Gang-Wave was formed!"

Mayura added, "She's right."

Seina said, "Well, not really… I didn't show him ALL of it."

She explained:  
_We went on a tour of downtown New York, including Times Square, the Empire State Building, and there were games in Madison Square Garden. Asou was a fan of basketball. He wanted to see the Knicks play the Oklahoma City Thunder. I bought the tickets for him.  
After the game-._

**LIES! **The Xs rose up again.

Narue complained, "I'm not a fan of basketball, but they played the Thunder, last week, in Oklahoma City!"

Seina cried, "I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know?"

Tenma said, "Knicks played the Celtics, during your date."

Eri stated, "You need to know your sports."

Seina pouted, "I'm not athletic…"

Akira said, "So, what happened next, after the game?"

Seina smiled, "Oh, I'd be glad to."

Mayura shouted at Akira, "How the fuck did _you _get here?"

Seina continued:  
_After the game, there was this huge clothing shop I wanted to visit. However, Asou didn't bother buying me any clothes. Of course, in my taste, none of them were Seina-worthy. He did, however, buy me a cute pink blouse._

Kanaka asked, "How did you pay for it?"

_Asou asked her, "You'd like it, right?"_

_Seina smiled, "Sure… I love it. I'll take it!"_

_Her blouse had a small koala on the front, with the words "Hangin'" on it._

_Asou stated that he'll pay for it, but Seina said that she'll pay for it._

_She whispered to the cashier, "Send the bill to Alley Drive Studios in New York, care of Mayura Ichikawa."_

Mayura was pissed, "THE VERY IDEA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF THE CLOTHES YOU BOUGHT?"

Seina smiled, "About $500 American."

**ALL LIES! **Tenma announced, "Hold on! The bill we got was from Mayura, and it was more than that."

Akira said, "Seems to me that you have such good taste, already."

Seina sobbed, "It's just… It's just… Most of my old clothes were soaked in Steven Cooke tears… _Post-breakup _symptoms. Read a book."

Eri said, "Still, though…"

They all held their Xs up and cried, "WHY THE HECK/HELL/FUCK DID YOU SPEND $2,000 IN CLOTHES?"

Seina shouted, "Like _I'd _spend my own money, or even that bastard's money? By that…"

Mayura huffed, "Well, Hot Percival would've give you an earful… but better me than him. You should've asked, anyway!"

Seina concluded what went next:  
_Aside from clothes, we went to a hi-tech spy store, with many gadgets available that put the iPhone to shame._

Kanaka asked, "Wait… Spy crap?"

Eri said, "That's hard to believe."

Seina said, "I _am _a member of the Best Student Council Covert Squad. I'm good at espionage and intrigue."

Narue said, "I see. And you do this, for a living?"

Mayura asked, "What _did _you buy?"

Seina said, "Well, I had to pre-order some awesome infrared goggles and spy cameras for Miyagami Academy. However, Asou said this to me…"

_Asou explained, as he held up a camera, "Anybody who would have this junk should be called a stalker."_

_Seina trembled, "Oh, uh, no. I would never be like that."_

"_You're very interesting, unlike Suo. She can be so energetic, but very nice. You, however…"_

"_I know. I'm not like that. It was never me… I mean, here we are, two of us, with breakup/relationship problems, and…"_

_She bought the gear and gave the address to Miyagami._

Mayura blubbered, "I don't even wanna know what the price that you blew off of…"

Narue asked, "So, now that you got what _you _do, what did you do next?"

Seina sighed and said:  
_We went on a boat ride…_

_Asou and Seina purchased a boat, and sailed around the waters in New York. Asou was paddling, as Seina blushed. He then asked her, "So… Are you going anywhere with your life, now, since you were heartbroken, twice?"_

"_No. I sometimes feel uneasy… It's like… Everything I know is gone."_

"_Now, that's ridiculous."_

"_It's true! Just because it was a fun day, I just felt very awful. Percival dumps me for Farra, Steven Cooke dumps me for a robot, and everyone turns on me… You were there… since Long Island."_

"_I know. And I already apologized to you, many times."_

"_That's cool. But… Sometimes… I wish I was dead."_

_Asou smiled, "Don't say that. You're a nice girl. You'll find someone to care for, someday. Well, __not__ the spazzed-out Hot Percival Masturbator friend of yours, but…"_

"_Oh, she's just a buddy of mine."_

"_But the point is… you can't just have a date with me, just to be happy."_

_Seina pouted, "I know… and I'm sorry…"_

"_You want to tell me why you're so antsy?"_

"_No."_

Mayura sobbed, "Tell me it's a lie…"

Seina smiled, "It's true… _including _the _Hot Percival Masturbator_ remark."

Kanaka sneered, "DISGUSTING!"

Narue smiled, "But true… yet too perverted."

Mayura shouted, "SHUT UP!"

Seina said, "After that, we walked on the beaches in New York, heading home. Then he was concerned of why we dated… and he found me out."

_Asou asked, "So, what's the catch for you?"_

_Seina said, "Well… I just needed a boyfriend. I wanted to be happy with a boy, since Steven hates me. But, I heard about your break-up."_

_He said, "Well, it's not official, but I plan to. You know, after going through a date like this, you're pretty sweet, unlike Suo. Besides, last time I went on a date, we went to a clothing store, a lunch date, and the arcade. I'm surprised you went to all those places you like – a boat ride, a clothing store, and even… Spy gear? Never mind. I think you'd be very amazing."_

_Seina then sang, as she went closer:_

_(Seina): I want to find a boy  
that makes me glad.  
He'll be the best  
I ever had  
I cannot be very sad_

_I found the guy  
that I can love  
But it's like death  
from above…  
I feel light… as a dove._

Kanaka and Eri asked, "And then?"

Akira stated, "Did you kiss?"

Tenma retorted, "Were there fireworks?"

Seina blushed and said, "Well… No. We didn't kiss… … …but we _did _promise another date together, once we're finished with The Gang-Wave, back home in Miyagami!"

Mayura fainted, as the other girls cheered, holding Os up, "YAY! THAT'S THE SPIRIT, SEINA!"

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, Nick asked Asou, as he was on a bench, "Did you enjoy your date with _Seina the Senseless_?"

"Yeah, I did…" he said, "But, I have plans for another date with her, real soon."

"NO WAY! Really?"

"No."

"Huh?"

"Kid's off her rocker. She lied to me, also. Mayura had to pay for the clothes, when she said _she _would."

"Oh. She's always at her goat, when it comes to money…"

Asou sighed, "After this is over, I'm thinking of getting back with Suo. I think Rei got to me and figured I needed to snap her out of it."

He smiled, "After all… Seina wouldn't resort to killing herself, like what Suo did in Otohata's nightmare…"

Aya watched on, as she was confused. She thought, "Odd. It has been ten days, since Steven Nevins stayed… and already they haven't forgotten. Usually, _Musical Macabres _take about three days, before it is forgotten."

* * *

One month had passed, as Steven, June, and Beth were on their way back to England, finishing up his final term. Michelle offered her services to drive them home. The Gang, Emily, and Kandy said their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is where we part ways, Steven," Percival smiled, "I _do _wish you'd reconsider coming back."

"No, I'm okay with it," he said, "Besides, I have to go back home, with the kids."

Heather asked, "Wait… Why are you taking Junior?"

June said, "Mom, it's fine. Daddy said I wanted to visit his birthplace. I know we were born in America, but with the family name growing strong, you know it's gonna be all right!"

Heather blushed, "That's my girl…"

Emily said, "I'm gonna miss you, June."

June said, "Oh, don't worry. I'll come back, soon. If you want, maybe we can share our Facebook accounts."

Emily sighed, "Sorry… I don't even have a Facebook account. Mommy doesn't even have a computer…"

Kandy bowed, "Usually, I do her Wiki page, since she was a hero. Most of the information was done by the loyal subjects in Argos's kingdom."

Steven C nodded, "Indeed. Steven Cooke knows one thing about computers, more than you, Nevins."

He spoke, breaking 4th wall, "But, of course, everyone gets to help, whether on computer or otherwise, just to have an honest opinion about your friends and families life and times. But best to be honest about it, without any hazing or dirty innuendo. So, be like The Gang, and _don't _do such bad judgment on Wikipedia."  
_Yet another "Learning and Growing" moment…_

Steven patted June's head and said, "You take care of yourself, little June-Bug homey."

June asked, "What was that music just now?"

Heather kissed Steven and said, "Take care of yourself… I'm gonna miss you, again…"

Steven C said, "Don't worry. He'll be fine."

Heather shouted, "NOT! YOU!"

Steven C said, "I know. I meant _him_."

"Oh."

Steven N said, "I'll be okay, lamb-pie. I'll be seeing you in a couple of months. Michelle will take care of the kids, while I am gone."

He turned to Steven C and Kandy and said, "You guys… You stay out of trouble, and hopefully, you can stay up-and-running."

Kandy bowed, "I am deeply… grateful… to…"

She bent up and was in tears, "I'm just so happy for you… to come."

Steven C smiled, as he held Kandy, "Now, now. Don't cry. You'll rust."

Farra said, "Drop a line on us, if you're ever in New York."

Mizuki giggled, "Maybe _I'll _take care of Beth for you."

Steven N smiled, "When I return, maybe I'll hire both you and Yakumo, Takase. You two are such nice women, treating my darling Bethany like a quiet angel."

Peter whispered to Farra, "Wait until she reaches childhood…"

Steven N huffed, "I heard that!"

Peter and Farra giggled nervously, as Percival shook his hand, "Steven. It was great meeting you again."

He hugged him and said, "Take care, big guy."

Steven N smiled, "Happy trails, Gaynes."

He then suggested, as he was about to leave, "By the way… You doing this whole Beatles tribute band… Try to move on to that type of NEW music brand, like those _Aquabats_ you did, during the courtroom, the other day."

The Gang was embarrassed, as Steven N smirked, "I'm just saying… Just don't be ALL Beatles, guys. I'm starting to feel like we're ripping off."

Percival said, "We're not, okay?"

Steven C smiled, "Well, we _should _try Ska… but I don't think it's a good one, since it's Punk…"

Steven N laughed, "See? That boy should be leader! He's got the smartness, up the hutzpah!"

Farra groaned, "_Oy gevalt…_"

Michelle said, "We better go. Your flight leaves in three hours."

Peter smiled, "See you soon, Tex!"

Farra winked, "Nice meeting you again."

Mizuki waved, "Happy trails!"

Steven C smirked, "No need for goodbyes. We'll meet again."

Percival cheered, "Farewell! You guys take care now!"

Heather whispered, "Steven…"

She blushed, as the Nevins Family leave Alley Drive, with the rest of The Gang waving goodbye.

* * *

Michelle, seeing Steven, Beth, and June on a plane to England, flying off, then started to pray for him.

"God… Thank you…" she said, "Thank you for giving me my wish, since The Gang reunited…"

She had a wish that she had for a year and a half. She wished for one day to make amends with her brother. And she did.

Michelle said, "Now that I am leader of The Gang-Wave, I have NO distractions on me! And now, I've _no more _petty demons to snack at me."

She was pumped up and shouted, "AW, YEAH! THIS GANG-WAVE IS GONNA BE SMASHING!"

Her loud cries caused a commotion in the airport, as the people stared at Michelle, ignoring their stares.

She then groaned, in a pale blue face, "Oh, bugger… Was I _that _loud?"

_Attention! Flight 957 – New York City to Cardiff – is now set for preparations on Gate 17, and will be announcing boarding, in a moment_

"Oop! My flight!" She cried, as she ran off to her plane.

Michelle was leaving, too, since she wanted to go home, as well. Plus, Simon is at home.

* * *

Rachel and Conan leave Alley Drive, as well. Percival decided to drive them home. Narue shook her hand and said, "Thanks for coming. Sorry again for the problem there."

Rachel smiled, "Oh, no. You didn't mean to. Hey, when this is over, can you let me spar with this _Hatsuharu _that you said."

Narue sighed, "Maybe…"

Richard turned away and said, as he looked on, "Sometimes you just cannot win…"

Sarah then asked him, "Something wrong?"

Richard shouted, "Yeah, I do! You know Narue Nanase is-."

Narue dashed to Richard and whispered in his ear, "You keep your big mouth shut!"

She left, as Richard pouted, "Never mind…"

He and Narue agree that the fight must be within themselves, _including _Rachel and Kanaka.

Sarah asked, "Uh… How did she do that?"

* * *

In the end, Michelle and the Gang-Wave performed in Alley Drive, for the time being. In an instant, they began to perform most of their old songs, and newer songs, in an LP. Michelle led the group, as everyone else had a share.

After that, The Gang-Wave separated, going their separate ways… for now… with memories to share. But knowing Michelle, she said that whenever there is a Gang's tour, they'll be there.  
Michelle _never _bothered returning to The Gang, unless needed. She promised, one day, to visit them, whenever there's a tour… or anything going on.

As for The Gang, everything was as it should, in Alley Drive.

_But we'll check with __them__, later…_

* * *

The CD concluded with a Reprisal of The Gang-Wave's theme.

Listen:  
_(Michelle): We are ready!  
(ALL): Yes, we are!  
Are we ready?  
Yes, we are!_

_(Michelle): Oh… If you really want to play it  
Show it if you say it  
Then it's time you have what you have in stride  
(ALL): (Yeah, man!)_

_(Michelle): Then it is time, to put on a show  
We're sorry, but, we have to go  
So, let's speak it out of pride  
(ALL): (PRIDE!)_

_(Michelle): If you want to show our skill  
Go for the kill  
It's time to go, and we'll do what we can!_

_And we'll be ready, steady, pace  
'cause it's not a race  
Guys, we'll be back again!_

_(Mayura): When we're on the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Miranda): On the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Aya & Rei): There's a lot to need and a lot to know  
(Narue & Kanaka): That's why we're here, when we put on a show  
(Tenma & Yakumo): You gotta keep it nice and keep it slow  
(Seina): And you don't need to get up and go!  
(ALL): _NO!  
_(Aya): _Because we have to go… you know.

_(Michelle): We're on the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Michelle): Give it the rise!  
(ALL): Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(ALL): We are on the rise!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_Give it the rise!  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!_

_(Song concludes)_

_(ALL): _YEAH!

_(Music ends, as crowd cheers)_

_(Michelle): _GOOD NIGHT, ALLEY DRIVE!

The music suddenly segues into another song.

"_**Friends Forever" by Michelle Nevins (w/Peter Giese and Farra Stevens)  
Composed by The Gang**_

_(Slow music begins)_

_(Michelle): I… remember when…  
When we had our fun  
Now and again…_

_I had my family become such blokes  
I had Grandfather call me a joke  
But it never occurred to me in the road  
of friendship that I never slowed…_

…_down onto the friends, that which caused me pain  
My life, was never seen again…  
When you drop me, then I get kicked down…  
but you pick me up; made the smile into a frown_

_(Michelle): I remember when…  
I remember when…  
I remember when all my troubles  
had never gone to an end…_

_I remember when…  
I never forget it, now and then…  
You pick me up, and dust me off  
and made me become…  
your friend…_

_(Music break)_

_(Farra): So many years… So memories…  
Speak into words, without letting it be  
(Peter): Fading into your heart, you cannot let it start  
(Peter & Farra): What will become of you and me?_

_(Peter): I had you down, when you get picked upon  
It was even worse than getting tricked on  
(Farra): Nowadays, the bad times disappear…  
Without so many fears to fear…_

_(Michelle): I… remember when… (Peter and Farra): (Remember all the friendly days)  
I remember when… (Setting up and parting way)  
(Michelle, Peter, and Farra): I remember when ALL my troubles  
had never gone to an end  
(Farra): Oh, no…_

_(Michelle): I… remember when… (Never ever leave me behind)  
I'll NEVER forget it, now and then (A friend is so hard to find)  
(Michelle, Peter, and Farra): You pick me up, and dust me off…  
and made become…  
(Michelle): Your friend…_

_(Music increases)_

_(Peter): Don't ask me about your problems  
If you don't want to share!  
Don't ever ask me __anything__  
if you don't really care!_

_(Farra): Just share with me  
from one friend to another!  
(Peter): You'll be like your my sister  
(Farra): or my brother!  
NO, NO!_

_(Michelle): I… remember when… (Peter and Farra): (Remember all the friendly days)  
I remember when… (Setting up and parting way)  
(Michelle, Peter, and Farra): I remember when ALL my troubles  
had never gone to an end  
(Farra): Oh, no… (Peter): No, no, no!_

_(Michelle): I… remember when… (Peter): (Never ever leave me behind)  
I'll NEVER forget it, now and then (Peter): (A friend is so HARD to find! Yeah!)  
(Michelle, Peter, and Farra): You pick me up, and dust me off…  
and made become…  
(Michelle): a friend…_

_(Peter): Oh, yeah…  
Yeah, yeah…  
Never forget it, now and then…  
(Farra): _Don't ruin it with your personal problems.

_(Peter): _Friendship is powerful. That's what it is. You cannot lose yourself, when you lose yourself to sadness. You'll always be by the ones you love.

_(Farra): _And no matter what, a friend is hard to find… but it could be anybody you'd know. You'll always have friends, in high and low places.

_(Peter & Farra): _It's always and forever…

_(Music closes)  
(Michelle): Don't ask me why… when you pick me up  
and you made me…  
a friend…_

_(Music ends)_

* * *

**_The End_**

* * *

Meanwhile, in Alley Drive, Steven Cooke got a shocking letter from Kandy, after her things were packed up. He was in horror, as he read it. He dropped the note and cried, "Kandy…"

The note said:  
_Sorry, Sexy Steven…  
Something came up in Argos. Let's be friends, for a while. I promise that I'll return, unscathed. Miss Miranda always says this: "Adventures first, music afterwards!"  
One day, we'll meet again…  
Though, if I am a robot, why do I cry for you? But one day… Steven Cooke will win in the end…  
when you marry me._

_Cheerio, Kandy_

He was in tears, as he thought he was dumped. He wasn't. Farra listened on, smiling in joy… and regret.

She whispered, "She'll be back. Steven… You deserve her, more than me."

She walked away, as Peter peered behind the corner, in a weaseling grin.

"Eh…" he smiled, as he went to Farra, but…

"Tell anybody I loved that douchebag, and you'll be eating Mizuki's cooking through a straw." She snarled quietly.

Peter stepped back, wincing, "Okay…"

She walked away and smirked evilly, "Heh. Loser."

**XXXXX**

Heather was reading a book, as Percival asked her, "I've been wondering… Kandy told me that June explained a horrifying secret she had, when she was young. It happened during the slumber party."

"No kidding…" she sighed sarcastically.

"Oh, wait… You knew?"

"Yeah. But she and I agree that it is between us."

"Yeah, well, Emily told Tenma that, who told Kandy, who told me. But I understand."

He walked away, as Heather sighed, "Junior…"

She growled, "You blabbermouth little…"

She composed herself and said, "No. When she gets home, Steven will handle it."

She sighed, as she read her book, "Luckily, she's grounded already. Steven told me that it's one week, after the whole trial with Michelle."

She then thought, but felt confused. She then cried, "AAH! WHAT _WAS _THAT SECRET?"

Heather already forgot it. For that matter, we're glad she did.

"Pathetic." Percival sighed, overhearing her screams.

**XXXXX**

Back in Yagami, Yakumo and Sarah talked together.

"So, was it really fun to perform?" Sarah asked.

Yakumo said, "Yes. But I doubt we'll make TV."

Sarah stated, "No network wanted us, just yet. I think Gang-Wave has become the modern day Aquabats. And you heard what Mister Gaynes said. _He'll _approve of showing it on TV, one day."

Eri appeared and snuffed, "Please. _They _have a show, but that took almost fifteen years."

Yakumo smiled, "Well, let's hope we get it, sooner. It'll be nice to sing with Tenma again."

**XXXXX**

Elsewhere, in Miyagami…

Seina pouted, "I'm sorry that I ran off on you guys. Mayura and I will never run away again and join a band."

Mayura sobbed, "American dollars… We spent most of our budget on Seina's glorified date."

They were being presented to the Best Student Council, for running off to join The Gang.

Nanaho Kinjo said, "Well, be that as it may, you girls were stupendous. However, you cannot escape your punishment for deserting the Best Student Council."

Kanade Jinguji smiled, "You are pardoned."

Nanaho shouted, "WHAT?"

Seina smiled, as Mayura was relived.

Kanade winked, "If the new Gang-Wave CD comes out, can you sign it for me?"

Seina nodded, "How many you want to sign?"

Kanade said, "Three. For me, of course…"

Mayura gasped, "No… She's having a _Loaner's Kit – _one to display, one to borrow, and one to keep!"

Seina saluted, "You can count on us! Seeing that we're Gang-Wave members, we'll make it so."

Kanade smiled, "Thank you. Oh, well, make that about 21 copies. I have a three-set some for Rino, Kuon, Minamo, Rein, Sayuri, and Kaori, as well."

Nanaho cried, "What?"

Mayura gasped, and then she sobbed, "Why am I cursed? I'm better off being called a _Hot Percival Masturbator… _than losing the budget…"

Seina was in disdain, as well, "Twenty-one copies to sign… My hand will hurt."

Nanaho asked her, in whispers and blushing, "Kanade… _Don't I _get one?"

Kanade smiled, "You can borrow mine, once it comes out."

Nanaho sighed, "Thank you."

**XXXXX**

Narue was busy cooking, as Kanaka was happy, since they sang together with The Gang.

Kanaka said, "You know, if we leave The Gang-Wave, maybe we should be a great pairing, like Peter & Farra. They're like those comedic duos, including Baldy and Hajime."

Narue said, as she held her ladle, "Oh, they aren't always funny. You name a duo you compare to, and I'll counter it. Besides, that was then and they are happy now. "

She replied, "Still, though… Maybe _we _should form a duo. That'll be great."

Kanaka asked, "So… I think Peter and Farra are like those great duos in America… and Britain. I know! Maybe a duo from those Monty Python skits. Michelle was from England."

"No, I don't think so."

"Would you say Benny Hill and Jackie Wright? It's like they stuck together, just for comedy."

"Who?"

"You never watch British Slapstick."

"THAT show was too perverted… I should know. But Michelle told me it, and it was a great show. I was shocked to hear that Hill did _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang._"

"I hated that movie…"

"Oh, well."

"So… Which duo would _you _compare to Peter and Farra, Narue?"

Narue thought, as Kanaka added, "Ooh! Maybe they're like Zim and Gir, or Gus and Mikey, or Kagami and Konata, or…"

"Big Sister! PLEASE! Give me a minute!"

She then replied the duo she'd compared them to.

"Tim and Eric." Narue responded.

"Who?" Kanaka asked.

"You know? I once saw them on a show that was on prime time. Those guys have some sort of pizazz, even though there was some sick humor in it."

"Oh…"

Kanaka then pouted, "Damn. You got me. I knew I'd left out a couple. Who knew we'd be like _them, _one day."

"You think so?" Narue asked her.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, in a nearby forest, Joanna was twitching and sparking, after Michelle's kiss. She was on the ground, like a broken doll, still red and flustered. Cecelia, still tied-up, however, was in tears.

"Help…" C.C. sobbed, "Help me…"

"Michi…" she spoke in a dizzy spell, as her cheeks went redder and redder, "Michi-Chan… Michi… so… hot… Michi… Michi… Ahh… Ahh…"

C.C. then grumbled, "This isn't happening. Is _this _what I have to put up with? Why can I not have a good day for me? _Cellblock A, _all over again! NO! I won't forgive him… or Michelle… or ANYBODY! _Including_ that fruity robo-phobe! I came back to him, just to help him, in his hour of need, and this is the thanks I get!"

She hollered, while muffled a bit:  
_**"I HATE STEVEN COOKE!"**_

Back at Alley Drive…

Steven asked Farra, as they were preparing for practice, "Did you hear something?"

Farra replied, "No. Don't care, anyway."

Steven smiled, "Oh. Okay, then."

* * *

The crowd cheered, as Peter returned to the stage. He bowed to the folks and said, "Ladies and gentlemen… That concludes the Gang's Gang-Wave – Part 2. We had a lot of fun and songs, and we look forward to seeing you again, in the _next _installment. So, until then, _Thanks for reading, _goodbye, God Bless, and take care of yourself."

The crowd cheered, as the curtain dropped.

* * *

_**You heard him…  
Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
